Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!
by Rawr it's Kizami
Summary: The Bladebreakers, B.E.G.A. Justice 5, White Tigers, Blitzkrieg Boys, and All Stars are forced into a summer camp with crazy counselors, and... just plain randomness? AN: Currently in the process of being rewritten!
1. Orientation

**Disclaimer**: If I owned any of the Beyblade characters or the Beyblade enterprise thingy, I wouldn't be writing this, nope. Instead, I would be in my multi-million dollar mansion with my *coughfifteencough* cats.

**The Better Summary**: The B.E.G.A. Justice 5, Bladebreakers, White Tigers, F-Dynasty, Blitzkrieg Boys, and All Stars are forced into a summer camp! Their mothers/trainers/family members figured it was time that they distanced themselves a bit from beyblading. And are they in for a summer!

**FOREWARNINGS**: Lots of OOCness going on XD

**Note**: This is the rewritten chapter one, and I'm still working on the rewrites for the other chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!  
**by KizamiRoX0rZ

Chapter One: Name Games!/Orientation

"So this is Camp Thingamabob."

Sighing, Kenny placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder. In his left arm was his trusty Dizzi. "Don't worry, Tyson. I'm sure this place can't be as bad as it looks. After all," he paused to adjust his seemingly hovering glasses, "never judge a book by its cover."

"You know," Tyson replied thoughtfully, "I never understood that saying. If you don't judge a book by the cover, how else are you supposed to know whether or not it's good? Would it help at all if there were no more book covers in the world?"

"Wow, Tyson!" Daichi called, jumping down from the bus. "This place looks awesome! They have a lake and a mountain! Imagine training on the lake! In a boat! Rolling! And fish! Different kinds of fish!"

"Daichi... it's night," Kenny clarified. "How can you see all that when it's pitch black?"

"It's calling out to me! I have the urge to howl into the night!"

"Ew..." Hilary commented from her position beside Daichi. "It looks and smells like someone left a cat out here to die."

"No way!" Daichi retorted. "This place is so much cooler than that! Besides, I don't see any dead cat!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiro stepped off the bus wordlessly and started to look at the surrounding areas. No more did he step one foot away from the bus did the doors snap shut and the driver shifting gears, the engine's hum dying as it got farther.

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Just take in all that fresh air!" Brooklyn said, stepping off the bus and taking a deep breath.

"All that fresh air is going to kill my hair," Ming Ming retorted, crossing her arms over the pink heart on her shirt.

Shuddering, Crusher took one step onto the patch of green grass and let out a deep, exasperated sigh. "The sooner we get used to this place, the sooner it will end. If there is a God up there," he said, looking up into the clear star-lit sky with the palms of his hands pressed together, "Please don't make us suffer!"

"Suffer?" Brooklyn repeated skeptically, a little blue jay resting on his finger, which had everyone questioning why there would be a bird out in the night. "What do you mean by suffer? This place is great! Granted, the lake could use some cleaning and the garbage truck could drop by a little more every week, but otherwise, this place is a habitat for all sorts of animals!"

"That still doesn't mean it's perfect for us," Garland retorted, staring as their bus driver drove off in a rush, not even bothering to shut the door.

"But still," Brooklyn continued, squatting down and allowing the bird to hop onto the grass. "You have to admit, this camp thing wasn't necessarily a bad idea."

"Hmph," Ming Ming blurt out. "We better have good people running this camp!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Oh, Ray!" Mariah squealed, latching herself onto the other Asian's arm. "This place looks so romantic! Well... that would be if there wasn't trash everywhere... or that awful smell!" She held her nose with her hand and grimaced. "It smells like Tyson threw up in a garbage can." She sniffed the air again and made a face. "Three times."

"Mariah," Ray said, slowly trying to release the pink-haired girl's death grip. "I need this arm to blade with. Besides, I'm sure this place won't be that bad."

Twitching noticeably, Lee looked around the area. There was your basic patch of green, healthy, grass, with a gravel road paved into it. The White Tigers stood in front of a wooden gate, the words "Camp Thingamabob" carved into the top. On one of the gate posts was a yellow post-it, the writing on it miniscule.

"Meet your counselors and fellow camp mates at the amphitheater! From where you are, follow the gravel road until you see a door marked 'Staff Lounge'. From there, turn left and you will see a large oak tree. Go towards the oak tree and make a right. Keep walking until you see a door marked 'Counselor's Corner'. From there, turn left and keep going until you reach the lake. From the lake, make a right and keep going until you see a large clearing with benches and a stage. - Counselors"

Ray, Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary stared at the little piece of paper until Kevin opened his mouth.

"They expect us to walk so far with such confusing directions! What, do they think we're cattle? Are they doing this just to annoy us? This is like something Tyson would do! Moreover, it's night time! We're going to get lost and be the only one's late! Why do they have to-"

Kevin was cut off as Gary held a hand to the boy's mouth. "We'll manage."

- + - + - + - + - +  
The first thing the Blitzkrieg Boys did once they stepped foot out onto the grassy area was hold their noses. The stench was so powerful, and what's more, before they could bribe the bus driver to bring them back to civilization, he had driven off.

"Kai, I think Tyson's been here," Tala commented.

"That's the last thing we need," Kai muttered in response. Spotting a white paper pinned onto the gate, he walked over and ripped it off, blinking skeptically at the simple directions.

"What? What does it say?" Spencer inquired, peering over Kai's shoulder.

"It's telling us to go forward, and if we see the lake, we've gone too far..."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Slapping his forehead, Max stepped off the bus and made a face at the bug he had just smashed against his forehead. "I can't believe we got talked into coming to this place. If only we hadn't taken the cake!"

"Or the brownies," Michael added.

"Or the peanut butter," Eddie piped. As he noticed all the odd expressions his teammates were giving him, he shrugged. "Okay, so there wasn't any peanut butter, but you have to admit, it would have made a nice side dish!"

"Side dish?" Emiliy repeated. "Who eats peanut butter as a side dish?"

"Lots of people," Eddie retorted.

"Name one," Rick challenged, a smug look on his face.

"Me…"

- + - + - + - + - +  
As Lee, Mariah, Ray, Kevin and Gary scrambled to the bench specifically reserved for the White Tigers, they smiled nervously as the four people on the stage cleared their throats simultaneously. They looked no older than any of the bladers, which surprised them.

"As I was saying," continued the girl with long, silver hair. "Each of you will be separated from the other members of your team. This will give you a good chance to reconcile with one another if there's anything going on between you! And a good chance to get to know one another! Also... all the girls will be put into one cabin. If you look behind you, there is a bulletin board. We already posted up who will be in which cabin with which counselor."

She looked to her left, at a boy with messy black hair. He grinned back at her as she shot him a look. "In any case, we hope you enjoy your stay, and... YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN TO US OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."

The girl to the right of the speaker laughed loudly and patted the other girl's back. "She didn't mean that. But if you don't listen, the consequences will be dire, so you had better be prepared to face it. Don't do the crime if you can't take the... punishment..."

At the left end of the line, the boy with smooth blue hair cleared his throat, as if telling the others to be quiet. "Anyway, once you find out which cabin you are in and which counselor you have, locate him or her and sit near them. We will relay the next instructions then."

The chatter grew louder as the teams scuttled to the bulletin board. As the benches were evacuated, the counselors stepped off the stage and sat at different corners of the sitting area. In the top left corner bench (near the stage) sat the girl with silver hair. She was sitting cross-legged on the right end of the bench, her head tilted up to the sky, and a sign held in front of her reading 'CABIN ONE'.

In the other corner sat the other girl, her dark blue hair tied back into a loose braid held together by a pink bow. Her bangs framed her heart-shaped face as she held a sign in front of her reading 'CABIN FOUR'.

Below her was the boy with black hair, lying down on the wooden bench with his eyes closed. Beside him lay a sign saying 'CABIN THREE'.

In the final corner, nearest to the bulletin board, sat the light-blue haired boy. He was sitting so that his legs were outstretched before him on the bench and his back resting on one of the wooden posts of the make-shift fence. Reasonably sized glasses framed his face, and laid onto his legs was a similar sign, with 'CABIN TWO' painted onto it.

**Cabin One**: Garland, Brooklyn, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Max **Counselor**: Kizami  
**Cabin Two**: Crusher, Spencer, Gary, Mystel, Kevin, Michael, Bryan **Counselor**: Kiyosuke  
**Cabin Three**: Ming Ming, Hilary, Mariah, Emily **Counselor**: Kei  
**Cabin Four**: Ray, Tala, Tyson, Hiro, Lee, Eddie, Rick **Counselor**: Mejiko

"Great," Garland and Kai muttered under their breath. "I got the crazy lady."

As the teams started to scramble to their different cabin leaders, Mejiko leaned over the gap as she poked Kizami's arm. "What is it, Meji-chan?"

"Kiza-chan... I've been thinking," Mejiko responded as Ray sat down across from her. "How come Kei has less people than us?"

"Because Kei-kun is a pervert who wants to have the girls' cabin," Kizami replied matter-of-factly.

"Remind me again exactly why we let him have it?"

"Well, it's simple really," Kizami said, stretching her arms and folding them behind her head. "He said that we would have a competition, between the three of us. Swimming. Two laps. Winner gets the girls' cabin. Remember now?"

"No."

Sighing, Kizami continued. "We were almost at the finish line, when he suddenly yelped 'LEG CRAMP!' Well, because he's our friend, we dove under and helped him, only to have him rise up and swim to the goal."

"Ahh... I remember now," Mejiko said, rolling her eyes. "Kei is such an idiot."

"I know."

"Did you just call Kai an idiot?" Daichi blurt out, causing the two counselors to peer in his direction, and everyone else who had been eavesdropping to slap themselves on the forehead. "I think he heard you so-"

"Kei," Kizami corrected, patting him on the head. "Not Kai. Besides, I wouldn't care if Kei heard me." Taking a deep breath, she glanced in Kei's direction, just as Mejiko shook her head and took a deep breath as well.

Together, the two girls shouted, "KEI, YOU STUPID, PERVERTED, SICK IDIOT!"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW," was the response.

"YOU'RE ALL BAD INFLUENCES ON THE YOUNGER CAMPERS!" Kiyosuke shouted.

"I resent that!"

Again, everyone looked in Daichi's direction. He grinned innocently and said, "Well, everyone else was yelling."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Clearing her throat after everything had calmed down a bit, Kizami pulled out a clipboard from behind her and started to flip through it. "Okay. So, welcome to Camp Thingamabob!" Kizami greeted cheerily. "I just know we're going to have fun, and remember, don't do anything you would regret," she said menacingly. "If you do, you will face the consequences, and they will not just be a stroll in the park during a clear day with birds singing and children pla-"

"Kiza-chan..." came Mejiko's voice.

"Right!" Kizami said, clapping her hands together suddenly. "So, let's start out with a game to get to know each other a little bit better. We're going to have a picnic." Before Daichi could say something, Kizami had a hand clamped over his mouth. "Not literally. Anyway, everyone has to bring something to the picnic! So, you say your name and whatever you're bringing has to start with the same letter! I'll start!"

Behind Kizami, Mejiko rolled her eyes. The two of them hadn't played that game for a while, and when they did, it was usually with the younger kids, around Daichi's age. Sometimes Kizami's childish demeanor was surprising, and mood-swinging as well.

"My name is Kizami, and I'm bringing... a keg of sake!"

"KIZA!" came Mejiko's roar.

"Ha..ha… just kidding!" the strange counselor shrugged it off. "I'm Kizami and I'm bringing… ketchup!"

"Or catsup!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Now that's just strange," Kenny, next to him, commented. He adjusted his glasses and added, "Catsup sounds like you're using a cat as a condiment."

The young red-haired boy gasped suddenly. "KENNY!" he shouted in a shocked tone. "I don't think a cat would offer much protection!"

"Wha…" the little brunet breathed, a little confused. All at once, Daichi's meaning hit him and he promptly corrected him. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, DAICHI! I SAID 'CONDIMENT'! CONDIMENT!"

Daichi blinked cluelessly.

"Like what you put on your hot dog," Max said from Kenny's right.

"Ohhhhh," he finally intoned as Kenny's exasperated expression only worsened. "I get it now!"

"Er, now that we're all on the same page," Kizami said in an attempt to corral her campers, "let's continue with the game. Kenny, you're next!"

"Um. My name is Kenny and I'm bringing… kool-aid."

Before Kenny could finish his sentence, Daichi had jumped onto the bench and was shouting, "I'm Daichi! And I'm bringing Doraemon!"

"That's not food…" Garland muttered. When he reconsidered the situation, he realized that with Daichi, anything was liable to be food.

"You're just gonna let that slide?" Max objected. "That's not food!"

"I didn't say it necessarily had to be food," Kizami replied, smiling at her loop-hole.

"Fine…" Max huffed. "I'm Max, and I'm bringing marmalade."

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Daichi commented, eyes shimmering with sudden wistfulness. "I hope someone brings crackers!"

"This isn't a real picnic, Daichi," Kenny told him. Despite his effort, the young boy's eyes never lost their hope as he drifted off into fantasies of picnics and life-sized gummy bears.

Kai remained silent, despite everyone's stares. He wanted no part in this childish game.

"We can't end this unless you go," Kizami told him in a singsongy taunt.

"…Kai. Kiwis."

"But-" Kizami protested.

"I'm Garland," the silver-haired blader next to Kai spoke up promptly. He desperately wanted this game to end already, "and I'm bring guava. Juice that is."

"Uh, I'm Brooklyn and I'm bringing… baquettes…"

"Oh! That'll go great with marmalade too!" Daichi exclaimed happily.

"IT'S NOT A REAL PICNIC!" Kenny told him yet again.

- + - + - + - + - + (Meanwhile: Mejiko's Group)  
"Kiza-chan..." Mejiko said. Turning her attention back to her group she smiled and tilted her head. "So, I'm your camp counselor, Mejiko. Let's all be friends okay? Don't worry, I'm not crazy like Kizami. But, I do want to get things started off with a simple game. All you have to do is say your name, and then an animal that starts with the same letter. For example, I'm Mejiko, and I'm a moo-cow."

As she motioned to her right, Lee leaned over to Ray and whispered, "Does that count as an animal?" Ray shrugged.

"Well, I'm Ray, and I'm a reindeer?"

"Are reindeers real animals?" Eddie asked aloud. "I aways thought they were deer with fake antlers glued to their heads."

"Well if that's the case, then can't you just say that deer are reindeer without the fake antlers?" Ray countered matter-of-factly.

Eddie considered the notion for a moment before saying, "Touche."

Rolling his eyes, next to Ray, Lee continued. "My name's Lee, and I'm a lion."

"I'm Tala, and I'm a tyrannosaurus rex!"

"That's a dinosaur!" Tyson shouted. "That's technically not an animal! Tala's disqualified! DISQUALIFIED!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the redhead and muttered under his breath, "Plus, I was gonna say that."

"You can't disqualify me!" Tala argued, pointing a finger of his own at Tyson. "You should be disqualified for even saying that!"

"NO!" Tyson shouted back. "YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUSH IT!" Rick shouted suddenly. "I'm next anyway. I'm Rick and I'm a raptor."

"That's a dinosaur, too!" Tala pointed out when Tyson remained silent. "How come you're not all up in his face about it, Mr. You're Disqualified?"

"Because… because…" Tyson stuttered out. "Can you think of another animal that starts with R? Ray took reindeer already!"

"Rabbit?" the Russian countered hotly. "Ram? Raccoon?"

"Oh yeah…" Ray intoned. He hadn't thought of those either.

Mejiko could have stopped their arguing, but honestly, it was entertaining watching Tyson and Tala argue over whether dinosaurs counted or not.

"SHUSHHH!" Rick roared again. "I do not want to be playing this game forever!" He gave a hard look at Eddie next to him as if saying 'go NOW or they'll start up again.'

"Uh, I'm Eddie," the boy said, spinning his basketball on his index finger, "and I'm an… emu?"

"Aren't those extinct?" Tala pointed out before turning to Tyson and giving him a sarcastic expression daring him to say something. "Well, Referee? Does it count?"

"It counts," Hiro answered before Tyson could argue. "And emus aren't extinct, you're thinking of dodos," he pointed out specifically to Tala before continuing. "My name's Hiro and I'm a hamster."

Tyson snickered. The idea of Hiro as a hamster had the potential of putting him into a fit of chuckles if he weren't next. "Um, I'm Tyson and I'm a Tiger!"

"Well that's the end of that," Mejiko told them as she stood up. "It's time to go get settled in the cabins now."

Behind her, Kizami announced, "Okay! Cabin One, follow me!" Pivoting, Kizami held the clipboard close to her. "To Cabin One!" With a grin on her face, she started walking. Every now and then, she would turn back and make sure that everyone was following closely, and that Daichi wasn't trailing off.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Stretching her arms above her head, Kizami grinned and opened the door to Cabin One. Inside, there were three bunkbeds, one to their left, right in front of them and to their right. Each bunkbed had two trunks at the head and the bottom of the lower bed. There were also two doors, in front of the two side bunks. The door to the right of them read "Kizami's Korner of Khaos", and the one on the left 'Bathroom'.

"Okay, pick out your bunks, I don't want to see any of you fighting, and I don't want to see any of you in my room unless it is of the utmost importance! And, furthermore, we only have three showers and three toilets, so... no fighting! Good night!" Before anyone could question her, Kizami was in her room, with the door shut.

"That one's mine!" Daichi cried, leaping onto the top, right bunk.

"I'll sleep here," Kenny said, setting down his laptop onto the bunk below the younger boy.

Climbing onto the top, left bunk, Max said, "Kai, wanna be bunk-buddies?"

"At least you're not Daichi."

Shrugging, Garland climbed onto the top bunk near the counselor's door and waited for Brooklyn to follow him.

With everyone settled in, the battle for the bathroom began.

"No way! Me and Kenny sleep the farthest from the bathroom door! We should go in first!" Daichi argued. He sat on Kai's bed and pouted. "It's not fair! Me and Kenny are the youngest, so we should go first!"

"Actually..."

Everyone turned to face the counselor door, only to see Kizami leaning on her closed door with her hair brush, toothpaste and toothbrush in hand.

"The bathroom belongs to me first!"

"Hey!" Daichi shouted.

The bathroom door slammed shut and everyone sighed.

It wasn't for another thirty minutes did Kizami finally emerge with her hair wrapped in a towel. "Nobody touch my stuff, and we're cool. Okay? Night!" Sauntering into her room and shutting the door behind her, Daichi crossed his arms defiantly.

"How come our counselor has to be a girl?" he complained.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH GIRLS, MIDGET!" came a voice from the door.

"Er... no!"

"GOOD! NOW GO TO SLEEP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP AT SEVEN! SHARP!" Two claps were heard before the entire cabin went dark.

"Anybody have a flashlight?" came Max's voice.

"Well, at least nobody will see anything when we change," Garland commented.

"I have reason to believe that Daichi is half dog," Kenny quipped as he stumbled over packs of clothes.

"Okay, whose elbow is in my nose!" came a nasally voice that sounded like Daichi.

"I think that's me," Kenny replied from his position on the floor after tripping over someone's lost suitcase.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be Continued)

AN: For those of you who didn't under stand the last joke, it means that since it was pitch black, and since Daichi is so short... he thought the suitcase Kenny had tripped over was his bed! xP

Also, I changed this first chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy the rewrite(s) a lot more! (: Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Pass the Games and Through the Trails

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Two: Pass the Games and Through the Trails

"Oh, for Kami's sake, Kei!" Mejiko exasperated. "We are not doing that again! Remember what happened last year when we had the water balloon toss? You and Kiyo started targeting us. Might I remind you that our shirts ARE WHITE and we are FEMALES."

"We said we were sorry!" Kiyo said, adjusting his glasses.

"I've got an idea!" Kizami shouted as she jumped up.

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Morning, boys," Kizami said, patting the seat to her left until Brooklyn sat down to her left and Garland next to him. "Did you guys have a nice sleep last night? I slept soundly. Only problem was, I kept hearing a voice saying-"

"'Tyson, you bonehead, gimme back my food,'" Brooklyn and Garland finished in unison.

"You heard it too?" Kizami said. She let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "Good. I thought I was going crazy." Looking back, she saw Kiyo amongst the campers nod at her. She nodded back and turned to her cabin mates. "Okay. Be good while I'm gone, OR ELSE." She smiled innocently as she got up and walked up to the microphone. "Good morning, campers," she said. When no one but Mejiko answered with "Oi, Kiza-chan", she shouted, "GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!"

"Er... good morning!" they shouted back, Daichi, Tyson, Ming Ming, and Kevin being the loudest.

"Okay, we've got a treat for you this morning!" she continued. "We're going to have a scavenger hunt! When I call out something, you have to bring that item or activity to me. The first group to come up to me gets the point. The whole group doesn't have to go, you can pick just one. The group with the most points wins a surprise! Sorry, Cabin One, you're going to have to do this one without me!" She sent her campers a wink before sitting down on the stage. "Ready... steady... GO! Bring me... a blue shoelace! Removed from the shoe!"

Immediately everyone, counselors with the exception of Kizami included, huddled around in tight groups as they scurried to find the ordered object. None of them knew that the prize was, but they didn't want to know what would happen if they didn't win.

"Thank you," Kizami said, taking the blue shoelace. She held it up and said, "First round goes to Mejiko and Cabin Four! Whose shoelace is this, Meji-chan? ...Somehow I knew it was going to be Tyson. Anyway... Now... bring me... a stick of fresh gum!"

She watched from her position as everyone took out their possessions from their pockets. Eventually, after roughly three minutes of pocket-searching, someone walked up to her and handed her the item.

"Thank you," she said, taking the gum. "Second round goes to Kiyo and Cabin Two!"

"Can I have my gum back, Kiza?"

"Nope!" she replied, opening the gum and putting it in her mouth. "Okay! Now... Bring me... hold on. Just to make things even... Meji-chan, gimme your lipstick. Just one tube," she said, covering the microphone with one hand as she searched her skirt pockets with the other. Taking out a half-empty tube of glossy, somewhat brownish-pink lipstick, she took the golden tube of red lipstick from Meji and tossed it all the way across the ampitheater to Kiyo. She handed her lipstick to Brooklyn, which led her entire cabin to stare at her even weirder than before.

"Okay! Now... BRING ME A BOY WEARING LIPSTICK!"

The campers, with the exception of the girls, groaned. From her place, Kizami saw Mejiko holding her pink lipstick up threateningly, cornering Tyson. In her own cabin, she saw Brooklyn trying to put the gloss on Daichi as Garland and Kai held down the boys arms and legs, while Max held his head in place.

Laughing, she called out, "And Round Three goes to Ms. Daichi and Cabin One!" She was still laughing as she announced, "Okay! Bring me... two people with their shoelaces tied together!"

Almost immediately Kei hopped before her with his green shoelace tied onto Hilary's pink ones.

"Okay, that was fast," Kizami said, sending Kei a little confused glance. "Anyway, Round Four goes to Kei and Cabin Three!" As Kei and Hilary hopped back to their section Kizami winked into the audience. "Okay! Everyone is tied! Are you guys ready for the tie breaker? Well, ready or not, HERE WE GO! Bring me... A BEYBLADE!"

There were immediately muffled curses in the crowd. They were at summer camp, not training camp, so most of them hadn't thought to bring their blades with them in the morning.

Suddenly, Tyson's voice could be heard shouting an extremely triumphant, "HAH! SUCKAS!"

As the crowd stared, Tyson ran up to Kizami, holding up Dragoon.

Kizami laughed and announced into the microphone, "That's the end of the scavenger hunt! Cabin leaders, friends, BUDDIES! Remember to tell your campers their schedule for the day. Anyway... the winner is... TAKIGAWA MEJIKO AND CABIN FOUR! Congratulations, Meji-chan."

"Okay," Mejiko said among her happy campers. "What did we win?"

"You won first pick of tables and food, drinks and dessert at dinner!" Kizami said, jumping down from the stage with the microphone in her hand. "It comes in handier than you may think. Remember last year? All the good plates were taken so all that was left was this messy mold? Yeah... wonder what went wrong there..." She sent Kei and Kiyo meaningful glances before turning off the mic and sitting down next to Daichi with the rest of her cabin.

"So, what do we do now?" Garland asked.

"Well, today, we're going hiking with Kiyo's group," she replied, straightening her ever-crinkling skirt. "Be on your best behavior, and yes, that means especially you, DAICHI." She sent the youngest camper a very meaningful look.

"Do I hafta?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Let's play twenty questions!" Kizami announced as the two cabins sat in a rather large circle under a tree.

"That's boring!" Daichi shouted unhappily.

"Fine.." The counselor huffed, and from her spot on the dirt next to Kiyo, Kizami pulled out of her knapsack a black blindfold. "In that case, we're going to play a game called 'Eagle Eye.'"

Kiyo visibly shrank in his seat. He didn't like this game one bit. As he recalled, the last time they had played this game, he was the eagle and Kei had purposely snuck up behind him and dumped a bucket of water all over him. In the middle of winter. Of course, Kei, Kizami, and Mejiko had a good laugh about it afterwards, but Kiyo still didn't find it very funny.

"The rules are simple," Kizami went on, "There's going to be one eagle, and he has to stay in his eagle's nest, which is roughly the size of his feet, so he can't move at all."

"What's the point if you can't move around?" Michael piped up from his seat beside Max. "We should play something else. Like baseball. I've got a ball, and we can use the sticks as bats!"

"I was getting to the point, and we are not playing baseball!" Kizami pointed out hotly. "As I was saying, while the eagle stays in his nest, he has to cover his eyes with this blindfold and count to sixty while everyone else, who are going to be mice and rabbits and other yummy eagle food, is going to hide around his nest."

"Mmm… food…" Daichi mumbled, a small trickle of saliva sliding down the side of his chin.

"Er, anyway," the strange counselor continued, "While you guys hide, you have to make sure that you can keep at least one eye trained on the eagle at all times, cause after all, he's the one that wants to eat you! So you have to be sure that you can keep a close eye on him, just in case, right? So, the point of the game is to get as close as possible to the eagle without being seen."

"Also, after the 60 seconds are up," Kiyo continued after Kizami had stopped, "the eagle looks around for his prey, and points directly at anyone he can see clearly and says his name. When the eagle can't see anyone anymore, he covers his eyes with the blindfold for another thirty seconds, and you guys, the prey, have to move at least five steps closer. After the eagle finds everyone and there's only one person left, that person has to let out a loud bird call so we know where he is."

"Does it have to be a bird call?" Bryan protested.

"It can be any call you want," Kiyo replied. "So lets start. Who wants to be the eagle?"

"This is lame," Kai mumbled.

"Thank you so much for volunteering!" Kizami announced, holding out the blindfold to the grey-haired Russian. "You can be the eagle!"

Kai reluctantly stood up and scornfully grabbed the blindfold. As he tied the blindfold around his eyes, he could hear Kiyo and Kizami pointing out where the boundaries were.

"Okay, start counting," Kiyo's voice told him.

"…One… two… three… fourfivesixseveneight…"

"He's counting kinda fast there," Kizami whispered to Kiyo as the two of them stood next to Kai.

"Well, we didn't exactly tell them they had to count slow, did we?"

She shrugged.

Soon, the sixty seconds passed and Kai removed his blindfold. With a quick survey of the nature around him, he sighed. This game was too easy. He pointed straight ahead of him at a tuft of red hair. "Daichi."

"NO FAIRRR!" came a high-pitched whine.

Ignoring it, Kai promptly pointed at the two trees on either side of the one Daichi had been hiding behind. "Michael and Kevin."

"Cheater!" Kevin shouted.

Kai pointed to a bush near Michael's tree. "Bryan." When he heard a loud string of Russian curses directed at him, he couldn't help but smirk a little as he pointed to the next tree. "Max and Kenny."

"How'd you know?" Max exclaimed as he and Kenny staggered over to the nest.

"It's like watching a fat kid point out the pastries he wants at a bakery," Kizami whispered to Kiyo. "Mesmerizing."

"Did you just call me a fat kid?" Kai turned his glare to his counselor. When she shook her head emphatically, Kai tentatively turned his attention back to the 'prey' and pointed at another tree and a bush. "Mystel and Brooklyn."

"Gotta be cheating," Mystel muttered.

"Spencer and Crusher." He pointed at two other trees behind Mystel's shrub.

"You're such a cheater, Kai!" Spencer shouted as he and Crusher walked over to the rapidly growing group.

Shrugging, Kai continued on his streak and pointed at another rather large tree. "Gary."

When Gary had made his way over to the group, it was then that everyone realized Kai had stopped. Weren't they missing someone?

"…I can't find Garland."

"I BEAT KAI!" Garland's voice shouted from behind the group.

When everyone turned to look, the silver-haired blader walked over to them with a childishly triumphant look on his face.

"I beat Kai," he repeated cheerfully.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Groaning, Mejiko slapped her forehead and glared over in Kei's direction. "You know, for Kiza-chan being so 'special', you're just about as childish as her when it comes to these games you two love so much."

Smiling at her bashfully, Kei replied, "Well, we always loved these games as kids, and I just thought we should try playing them with people our own age. Which brings me to my next point: How come we're the same age as our campers?"

"For the most part anyway," she retorted, jerking a thumb in Tyson's direction. "They may be the same age as ourselves, but some of them are even more childish than you and Kiza-chan combined."

"But we're not crazy, if you get my meaning."

Shrugging, Mejiko turned back to the eleven campers in front of her sitting in a circle. "Okay. Well, now, we're going to play a game called Name Tag Mania." From her knapsack, she took out thirteen index cards and pens and passed them along to each person. "Okay. On the top, you're going to write your name, and below it, draw three items that represent you. I'll make mine right now for an example." Bowing her head down, she quickly scribbled something before showing it to everyone. "See? On top, I wrote my name, Mejiko. For my picture, I drew a calligraphy brush because I like to make different writing designs, a spiral because Kiza-chan makes me crazy, and a cabin signifying Camp Thingamabob. Now, you guys make one!"

After twenty minutes, Kei whistled loudly and announced, "Put down your pens and show us what you drew! My name is Kei, full name Keitaru, and I drew a knife for my carving skills, a spatula for my skills in the kitchen-"

"If you can call them skills," Mejiko muttered under her breath.

"-and water because I love swimming."

Peering at his card, Mejiko quipped, "Looks more like a tear."

"It's a drop of water!" He stuck his tongue out at her childishly before motioning for the person to his left.

"My name is Ming Ming and I drew a microphone for my love of singing, a beyblade for my great skills, and a heart for my compassion!"

"My name is Lee, and I drew a cat for my sister, Mariah, a beyblade, and a trophy for my great team."

"My name is Mariah and I drew what I think looks like a tiger for my team, the White Tigers, a cat for my adoration, and a heart for my love of my boyfriend, Ray!" She grinned and looked to her left at Ray, who turned red.

"Well, my name is Ray and I drew a cat symbolizing Mariah, a beyblade since it's my hobby, and a picture frame, signifying my love for my friends."

"My name is Tyson, and I drew a trophy for my beyblading skills, a beyblade for my love for it, and a bowl of ramen because I love food!"

"The name is Hiro. I drew a bowl of rice since I'm Tyson's brother, sadly, a beyblade since I'm also his coach, and sunglasses, because I like to keep to myself alot."

"My name is Tala. I drew a beyblade since I was raised for it, a sword since I'm trying to win a losing battle, and a shield for my wanting to protect my friends."

"My name is Rick, and I drew a stereo for my love of music, another beyblade, and an ice breaking symbolizing teamwork."

"My name is Eddie, and I drew a basketball, since it's my all time favorite sport, a star for my beyblade team, the All Stars, and, I bet you all saw this coming, a beyblade!"

"My name is Emily, and I drew a star, same as Eddie, a beyblade, and a pair of glasses because you can't accomplish anything without focusing on it."

"Last person," Kei said, clappng his hands together like Kizami.

"My name is Hilary, and I drew a pair of pom poms because I like motivating my friends to win, a bowl of food since I like to cook at certain points, and a rope because I will help my friends whenever needed!"

"Now that we all know a little more about one another," Mejiko said, holding out her outstretched hands, "Pass in your cards and we'll start a game where either Kei or I tell you the three pictures, and you have to say who it belongs to, correctly."

Once the cards were all in, Kei shuffled them quickly before handing half of the pile to Mejiko. "We're only going to read out two of them each, and there isn't going to be a prize at the end unless you'd like a kiss," he winked, "from ME."

Rolling her eyes, Mejiko promptly slapped him. "Let's start, shall we?" Looking at the first card, she rolled her eyes and said, "A beyblade, a trophy, and a bowl of ramen."

In one voice, everyone, including Kei, said, "Tyson."

"That one was too easy. Let's see... Hmm... okay, this one," she said as she flipped through the card pile. "A cat, a beyblade, and a trophy."

"Lee," Ray and Mariah said at once.

Kei, being the sport that he was, beamed and looked into his pile. "Okay okay, those two were obviously too easy for a bunch of people like you, so... here we go! A bowl of rice, a pair of sunglasses, and a beyblade!"

"Hiro!" Tyson shouted.

"Obviously that one was too easy as well... how about this: a calligraphy brush, a spiral, and a cabin."

"Mejiko," Hiro muttered.

"You guys really are intent, aren't you?" Kei said. "I guess we'll just have to think up some harder games for you guys next time! That's a real talent some of you guys have got. You're like elephants! You never forget!"

Suddenly, a switch went off in Mejiko's head and she turned to whisper something in Kei's ear.

"Oh... all right... but you're going to have to hurry and ask for Kiza and Kiyo's approval."

- + - + - + - + - +  
"So what do you guys think of my idea?" Mejiko said that night at dinner. The four camp counselors had gathered to their private table in the corner and were eating a dinner they thought could have gone better.

"I suppose it could work..." Kiyo replied from his seat beside Kizami. "But you'd still have to put up the sign up sheet soon if you want to hold it tomorrow night. Preparations are needed, Meji."

"You're right, you're right," Mejiko said, sipping her soda. "I'll put it up after dinner, and at the daily evening announcements, Kiza can introduce it to the campers!"

"Why me?" Kizami retorted, crossing her arms defiantly. "It's your idea, you should announce it."

"Yeah, but I'll be too busy signing us up as the opening acts!" Mejiko countered.

"Yeah, yeah," Kizami, Kei and Kiyo intoned in one voice.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To Be Continued)

Exactly what is Mejiko planning! What are they signing up for! What are the tortures that are going to be in store for them! Stay tuned for the next chapter of, Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp! And remember to review too. xP


	3. There's a What Tonight?

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Three: There's A What Tonight!

Grinning, Kizami sat on Brooklyn's bunk and told everyone to gather around her. "We're going to have a special event tonight, okay? And I want at least half you to sign up! Don't let the other cabins hog all your glory!"

Laughing, Diachi jumped up on his trunk. "You can count on me, Kiza!"

Kizami clapped her hands together and grabbed both Brooklyn and Garland's shirt collars, as they were sitting right next to her. "I want the two of you to sign up specifically."

"What? Why?" Garland asked.

"Because you guys are sitting closer and I don't really want to reach all the way over there and grab Kai. But it would be nice if he signed up too!" She grinned again and released them, causing everyone to stare at her.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Peering at the sign up sheet that day after dinner, Kizami, Mejiko, Kiyosuke and Keitaru groaned and sat down on Kiyo's cabin bench. So far, only a few people had signed up, and certainly not enough to take up an hour and a half.

"They better sign up during the hour of free time we give them after dinner!" Kizami said suddenly, slamming a fist into her left hand. "If they don't, I'm going to give my cabin boys a good talking to!"

"Kiza," Kei said. "We only have thirty minutes with them later. What could you expect to accomplish in that time?"

"Plenty," Mejiko and Kizami said in unison.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Laughing, Kizami and Mejiko stood in front of the audience with Kiyo and Kei sitting behind them. Kizami was wearing a black shirt with white shorts under a sleeveless white overcoat, three belts hanging loosely at her waist. Mejiko, on the other hand, was wearing a pink kimono with a blue sash, the hemline reaching to her knees.

"Welcome, campers, to our first annual Camp Thingamabob Talent Show!" Kizami exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "We've got some interesting acts here tonight! But, to open it up, Mejiko and I will do a balancing act, followed by _two_ songs from your favorite troublesome, cabin-leader duo, Kiyosuke and Keitaru! And don't worry, we all hope that they sing better than the style their hair." She and Mejiko turned around and gave their two friends looks.

"So, let's start the big show, shall we?" Mejiko announced as Kizami returned on stage with a seven sticks aligned on a table next to a stack of seven plates.

With her tongue sticking out in concentration, Kizami stacked the first plate onto one of the sticks and spun it in order to keep its balance while Mejiko did the same at the other end of the table. They continued to do this until all seven plates were safely spinning atop its respective stick.

"Ta da!" Kizami chimed as she and Mejiko promptly bowed.

Almost immediately, the two girls wheeled the table off stage.

"Wow…" Daichi breathed in the audience. "How did they do that?"

"Magnets," Brooklyn replied flatly.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Clearing his throat, Kiyo bent down and clicked play on the CD player. It was their turn to show off their 'talents', and the girls were sitting in the audience, with their cabins, where they weren't close enough to smack them.

Together, he and Kei started to sing, "Can you feel it? Can you feel the love? Nothing feels better than feeling the love. Everybody knows that when push comes to shove, nothing feels better than feeling the lo-"

Before they could finish their last word, Kizami and Mejiko were standing in front of the CD player, Mejiko's hand still on the 'stop' button. They sent the guys the godfather of all death-glares and clicked next.

Shrugging, Kei clicked play and together, he and Kiyo sang, "Sunshine... you are my sunshine... you make me happy, when the skies are greeeeeeey! You'll never know, dear, how much I love youuuu. So please, don't take my sunshine awaaaaaaaay!"

Rolling her eyes, Mejiko stood up and, dragging Kizami with her, climbed the steps onto the stage and said into the microphone, "Okay, wasn't that flashback through time interesting? Anyway, we have the fabulous girls of Cabin Three coming up next! Come on, Ming Ming, Emily, Hilary, and Mariah!"

As everyone clapped, Kizami and Mejiko grabbed Kiyo and Kei and dragged them down the stage. As Kizami forced Kiyo to sit next to her, Mejiko made Kei behave and sit beside her. Even before the girls got on stage with their blue pom poms, the two female counselors started barking at the other two cabin leaders.

"Give me a T!" Ming Ming shouted, waving her pom pom in the air.

"T!" the rest of the girls repeated.

"Give me an H!" Hilary continued, waving her own pom pom.

"H!"

"Give me an I!" Emily called.

"I!"

"Give me an S!" Mariah went on.

"S!"

"Well, that's enough of that," Hilary announced. "What does that spell?"

"THIS PLACE SUCKS!" the four girls shouted, striking a pose; Mariah knelt on her knees, as Ming Ming and Hilary both stroke a mirror-like pose, with Emily at the top, with her pom poms held above her head.

"And that's why you don't hit on campers!" Kizami and Mejiko shouted at once to Kiyo and Kei. Flustered, the two of them walked on stage, each took a microphone, and peering into their index cards, said simultaneously, "Wasn't that wonderful? Next up, we have Tyson and Daichi with Dragoon and Strata/Gaia Dragoon."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Clapping, Mejiko and Kizami walked back to their cabins, where Kiyo and Kei were still sitting. Kei's head was bowed like a dog who with its tail between its legs, while Kiyo looked up at Kizami sheepishly when she sat down.

Clearing their throats loudly, Tyson and Daichi grinned as they took out their beyblades and shouted "LET IT RIP!" as Dragoon and Strata Dragoon flew to the bulletin board and bounced back onto the stage. The large dents in the board caused them both to receive heavy glares from all four counselors.

From the stage, Dragoon flew right while Strata Dragoon flew to the left wall. There, they bounded to the ceiling, narrowly missing the lights, although their blades did collide, forcing them to bounce back to the walls. Upon seeing the even bigger dents, Mejiko leaped to her feet and shouted, "Okay! Wasn't that a great performance! Let's stop you now before the entire camp implodes, shall we? Thank you, boys."

Laughing gleefully, Kizami leaned against the stage and pulled one of the microphones toward her. "Well now, wasn't that interesting? Moving onto our next act, Brooklyn the Magnificient, Hiro the Great, and Garland the Reluctant!"

Sighing, Hiro climbed on stage and took out a large box with large gaps around it. Brooklyn, on the other hand, was busy in the audience trying to drag Garland, whose feet seemed nailed to the floor.

"Come on, Garland!"

"No way, Brooklyn! I'm not letting you guys get me killed!"

"Garland!" Kizami said, putting on her cutest pout. "You just have to! If you don't, there won't be any act, and I'll be very, very, very, very unhappy. Not to mention angry. And do you know who I take my anger out on?" Suddenly, her face twisted into a horrendous glare combined with a snarl. "MY CABIN!"

In a rush, the two boys scrambled on stage, Brooklyn trying not to trip over his red cape. "I am Brooklyn the Magnificent, and these two are my assistants, Hiro the Great and Garland the Reluctant." He opened the box and motioned for Garland to climb inside. Once he did, Brooklyn closed the case with a satisfying 'click' and took the two blades handed to him by Hiro. Showing the audience the blades, he carefully stuck in the first blade through the small gap in the center. Garland groaned, and twitched a little when he put in the second blade. Together, Brooklyn and Hiro separated the two cases and took a bow.

"Wow," Garland said, looking around. "You did it, Brooklyn. Now, how are you going to put me back together?"

"I'm supposed to put you back together?"

"BROOKLYN!"

Smiling into the audience nervously, Brooklyn and Hiro pushed Garland's separated body back stage as Mejiko and Kizami climbed on stage. "Well, that was a great act, wasn't it, Meji-chan?"

"You bet, Kiza-chan. And hopefully this next act will be able to reach this one's standards. Now, let's give it up for Max and his assistant Kenny!" When no one walked up the stage to meet them, the girls scrutinized Cabin One. "Kiza-chan, where are Kenny and Max?"

"I saw them come to the ampitheater with us..."

"They're at the cabin. Kenny lost his glasses and Max is helping him look for it!" Daichi shouted.

"Oh..." the girls intoned.

"Well..." Kizami said, holding the microphone tightly in her hands. "I guess we don't really have any more acts then... So I guess that's our show! Have a nice night, and beware of bed bugs! If you see one... alert the nearest man!"

"Kiza," Kiyo said. "It's only ten-twenty. We have ten minutes, and we were counting on Kenny and Max to be our last act."

Giggling nervously, Mejiko swallowed and said, "Well then... that changes everything... so uh..."

"Who wants to watch Garland get put back together?" Kizami shouted, squeaking when Mejiko slapped her head. "Okay... so... who wants to watch Brooklyn get killed by Garland? OWWW!" She started rubbing her sore head and glaring at Mejiko.

"Don't worry," a sudden voice from the crowd said. "I'll go!"

As Mejiko and Kizami squinted into the audience, the speaker walked on stage. It was Kenny, with his glasses fully intact and on his hair, with a rubix cube in his hand.

"Uh…" Mejiko stuttered as she and the other counselor stood to the side of the stage. "Where's Max?" she whispered to Kizami, who shrugged in reply.

"First, I need a volunteer from the audience to mix up this rubix cube for me," Kenny announced into the audience.

Immediately, Tyson's hand shot up and he dashed onto the stage. He promptly took the cube from the boy's outstretched hand and mixed up the cube's colors with as many twists and turns as he could manage.

"I think that's enough, Tyson…" Kenny piped up after Tyson had churned the cube several times too many.

The blue-haired boy reluctantly returned the cube to its owner, who held it up for everyone to see. He promptly lowered it to his eye-level.

With a few rapid moves of his hand, the rubix cube lay solved in his palm.

"Wha…" Kizami breathed in total awe.

"I can do it behind my back, too," Kenny added as Tyson returned to the stage to do some more mixing.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Yawning, Kizami sat on her bed. Making sure that her door was closed, she carefully took out a gold book from under her mattress. Flipping it open to the page where the ribbon was bookmarking the page, she quickly scribbled something down, smiled, and placed it back into her hiding spot.

Taking a deep breath, she shouted, "YOU BOYS BETTER BE READY FOR BED, BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT, TOO BAD!" She clapped her hands twice, and the lights went out. In the other room, she heard a loud thump.

"Ow... I think I tripped over a log..." came a voice that sounded oddly like Garland.

"Who are you calling a log!" Daichi's specific voice shouted.

"Has anybody seen my glasses?" Kenny's voice asked. "I think I lost them again..."

"GO TO BED!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be Continued)

In case you were confused about the short Talent Show schedule, it went a little like this:

1. Kizami and Mejiko - Plate "balancing" act  
2. Kiyosuke and Keitaru - "Feelin' the Love"**  
**3. Kiyosuke and Keitaru - "You are My Sunshine"**  
**4. Mariah, Ming Ming, Hilary, Emily - Cheer  
5. Tyson and Daichi - Beyblading 'Tricks'  
6. Brooklyn the Magnificent, Hiro the Great, and Garland the Reluctant - Magic Show  
7. Kenny - Amazing Rubix Cube solving machine

And here is their daily schedule XD  
6:00 A.M. - Counselors wake up  
7:00 A.M. - Campers wake up  
7:30 A.M. - Breakfast (They were late last chapter)  
8:00 A.M. - Daily Morning Announcements/Events  
9:00 A.M. - Cabins One and Two go to the lake/Cabins Three and Four go hiking  
11:00 A.M. - Cabins One and Two go hiking/Cabins Three and Four go to the lake  
1:00 P.M. - Lunch  
2:00 P.M. - Free time  
2:30 P.M. - Cabin time  
3:00 P.M. - Cabin Leader chooses activity  
4:00 P.M. - Rock climbing/swimming/cabin time depending on campers vote (democratic)  
6:00 P.M. - evening Activity (random)  
7:00 P.M. - Dinner  
7:30 P.M. - Free Time  
8:30 P.M. - Cabin Time  
9:00 P.M. - Evening Announcements/events/night activity (random)  
10:30 P.M. - Get Ready for bed  
10:45 - 11:00 P.M. - Lights Out (depends on Cabin Leader)

Yeah... I know... it was really weird before. That's why I rewrote some of it. Yay? Let me know what you guys think! (:


	4. Privacy is Spelled with An I & Charades

**NOTES**: If there's any confusion about the ages, everyone is seventeen, including the counselors. Well.. okay. Daichi and Ming Ming are fourteen and Kenny is sixteen. Okay, OKAY. Daichi and Ming Ming are fourteen, Kenny is fifteen, everyone is sixteen, and the B.E.G.A. boys + Kai and Tala are seventeen, like the counselors.

_**EVEN MORE NOTES: **__I am REALLY sorry about that SUPER LONG hiatus! Please don't hate me!_

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Four: Privacy is Spelled with an I/Charades Night

Yawning, Kizami stretched her arms over her head and climbed out of bed. The sun was just peaking over the mountains near the camp, casting a hazy blue and yellow glow over the skies. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She gathered her clothes and started for the bathroom, peering at the faces of her campers as she did every morning. She finished her shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and changed into her morning jogging clothes, a yellow sports top, yellow shorts, and a blue short-sleeved jacket over it. She looked over at the clock hanging over the cabin door and watched as the clock ticked to six twenty-five. Grinning, she walked outside and began her jog.

- + - + - + - + - +  
By the time Kenny's alarm clock chimed seven, Kizami was gone. Peering over his covers, Kenny yawned and climbed out of bed. Everyone was rubbing the last minutes of sleep from their eyes. He stood on the edge of his bed and poked at the figure sleeping under the covers.

"Ow... who's poking me!"

"Daichi, wake up," Kenny said. "Breakfast is in thirty minutes."

"Breakfast! Why didn't you say so!" Abruptly, Daichi leaped off his bed and ran into the bathroom.

"...If that's Daichi, then who's this?"

"Chief!"

"Max? Sorry... no glasses, remember?"

"That would probably explain why I had to carry you into your bed last night when you fell asleep next to me," Kai added.

"Hey, Max? Why are you in Daichi's bed?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Last night, Daichi fell asleep on the floor again, so when I woke him up, he bit me and crawled onto my bed."

"Oh..." Kenny intoned thoughtfully.

Yawning, Garland stretched his arms and sat on Brooklyn's bed. "Where's Kizami?"

In response, Kai pointed towards a note stuck onto the Counselor's Corner door reading 'Went off on my morning jog! Don't go in my room and don't touch my stuff! - With love, Kizami" A sudden thought crept its way into all three of their minds and immediately, they rushed into her room.

Inside, there was a bed in the left corner with blue sheets and a white bedside table, complete with a lamp and alarm clock. There was also a large dresser in the corner opposite the bed, a window a few feet below it, directly adjacent to the foot of the bed. Above their heads stuck a lamp, the glass around it blue, casting a light blue glow in the room when turned on. As they closed the door, they saw behind it, a poster of Kizami and Mejiko with their backs to one another, their mouths open as if shouting the words hovering above their heads, which read "KIYO AND KEI COULDN'T TURN ON A GIRL WITH A SWITCH."

In utter amazement at the coziness of the room, Garland sat on the bed, only to stand up again. "Hey guys, I think there's something under the bed."

"Afraid of the boogeyman?" Kai retorted, reaching a hand under the mattress. Moments later, he pulled out a gold colored book. The three of them sat down and opened the page. The date read '7/1/02'.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my first time at Camp Thingamabob. My brother Takumi, he's 17 now by the way, is a counselor here, and he made me a junior counselor. I'm kind of nervous since everyone here is older than me, but at least my best friends Mejiko, Kiyosuke and Keitaru are here with me. Which reminds me, I didn't tell you my name yet! Well, I'm Shiramoto Kizami, or Kiza for short. Anyway, I'm so excited! I'm going on a hike with my brother and his cabin later!_

_ Kiza-chan_

"Flip through until you find one about us," Garland said, peering over Kai's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's see what she really thinks of us," Brooklyn added.

Impulsively, Kai turned to the page with the blue bookmark.

_Dear Diary,_

_We had a talent show tonight! It was so much fun! Although I could have sworn that Kei tried to look up one of his campers' skirts... anyway... Meji-chan and I got a chance to sing twice since two of my campers didn't show up. Lost his glasses... Well, anyway... in my opinion, if we had let Tyson and Daichi continue with their act, we wouldn't have a campground to stay in anymore! But... I think the best act was "Brooklyn the Magnificent", "Hiro the Great" and "Garland the Reluctant." It would have been a real treat to watch them put him back together though!_

_ Kiza-chan_

Kai flipped the page back and continued reading the previous entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_STUPID KEITARU! He's such an oblivious idiot! It's so obvious to anyone with eyes that Mejiko likes him! Well... that and she told me. I think it's kind of sweet! There's an old saying that the best kind of love grows out of friendship, right? Well, if you ask me, I have no idea what she sees in him! He's a great friend, but is he really boyfriend material? I mean, for Kami's sake, he tried to look up his camper's skirt! Men..._

_ Kiza-chan_

_Dear Diary, _

_I had the best time with my new cabin! Let's see now... there's Daichi, who's kind of weird, and has a really big mouth. There's Kenny, who's kind of like the brain of everything. He's super smart. And there's Kai, the cold one. He's so mean! He's very reluctant about playing my games. And lets see... there's Max! He's probably the nicest out of all of them! Daichi may be the blabbermouth, but Max is always willing to help someone! Hmm... who else is there? There's Brooklyn, who seems kind of like a smarty-pants himself. Lastly, there's Garland! I think I've heard of his family name somewhere before. He's like my brother! 'I don't want to let down mom, Kiza.' 'You know how much mother and father want this, Kiza.' 'If I'm ever going to live up to Satoshi, I have to start training now!' Kami... does that mean I have to live up to Takumi?_

_ Kiza-chan_

Shaking his head, Kai closed the diary and put it on the bed between him and Brooklyn. "So she has two older brothers, Takumi and Satoshi. What does she mean by 'live up to' though?" Simultaneously, he and Brooklyn turned and glanced at Garland.

"What are you looking at me for? Just because I don't want to let down my family tradition!"

"Explain to us what she means," Brooklyn said, tapping the golden colored book resting on the blue bed. "Why would her brother want to live up to this Satoshi?"

"Well... if it's anything like my family, it means that Satoshi is the oldest child, and obviously, he has accomplished some sort of feat that his parents praised him for. So now, Takumi is trying to do the same, and ultimately, Kizami doesn't want to feel useless, so she's going to try as well."

Promptly, the door opened.

Three pairs of eyes glanced up at a very pissed-looking Kizami standing in the doorway. She glared down at them, stepped inside, and slammed the door shut, thus blocking their only exit, unless they wanted to risk jumping through the window.

"Would you care to explain why you're in my room?" Her eyes caught a glint of something gold shining in the sunlight. "Is that my diary? Exactly what are you guys doing in here? What's wrong with you!" She started to pace around the room. "I distinctly told you guys to NOT come into my room, and to definitely NOT touch my stuff! I mean... GOD! You guys... you guys... JUST GET OUT!"

As the three boys hurriedly scrambled out, a loud crack was heard, resonating throughout the cabin and bathroom.

"Uh... Hey, Kenny?" Max said, holding up a pair of glasses in one hand and a cracked lens in the other, "I think I've found your missing glasses..."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Flustered, Kizami sipped her orange juice, picked up her fork, and started stabbing at the breakfast salad until the lettuce turned to small bits and pieces, and the little pieces of tomato scattered around in bleeding sections.

"Kiza-chan," Kei said from his seat next to Mejiko. "Are you angry?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kiyo retorted. "What if she's just PMSing?"

Stopping the stabbing at her salad for a moment, Kizami turned her head and glared at Kiyo. "I'm not PMSing. It's just... well... this morning, I went out for my morning jog, and when I got back, I saw Garland, Kai and Brooklyn in my room, with my DIARY."

Mejiko gasped and reached across the table for Kizami's hand. "Kiza-chan! They didn't!"

"Obviously, they did," Kiyo said, patting Kizami's other hand. "Don't worry Kiza."

"So... I'm guessing this means the police might be here soon investigating?" Kei quipped, taking a bite of his salad.

"What makes you say that!" Mejiko countered, slapping Kei's head, causing him to spit out his salad.

"Well... we all know how Kiza-chan is like when she's angry," he replied, taking a sip of his orange juice. "So, it's bound to happen sooner or later. She's going to kill Garland, Brooklyn and Kai. We'll miss you, Kiza. Don't worry, there won't be any witnesses. I don't think anyway... Besides, we all know how discreet you are with all this."

"So much that Kiyo thought she was PMSing?" Mejiko retorted, sticking a fork of salad into her mouth. "I mean honestly, if Kiza-chan wanted to kill someone, she would do so, and we wouldn't even notice they were missing until it was too late!"

"But," Kizami countered, waving a strand of hair from her face. "They're my campers, and the worst I can probably do is make them play even more name games. Or, we go on insanely long hikes... Kiyo-chan?"

"Oh no... Kiza, I have campers too you know," he replied matter-of-factly.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Crossing her arms, Kizami and Kiyo sat on a nearby bench and watched their campers paddle their canoes in Lake Whatchamacallit. Her teeth grinding behind her lips, Kizami crossed her legs and sat Indian style on the seat.

From the corner of their eyes, Garland, Brooklyn and Kai each saw Kizami's stone-cold expression and her defiantly crossed arms. They knew that something was up, whether their cabin leader would admit it or not.

"Guys," Garland said, dipping his paddle into the water carefully. "I'm kind of scared. She's thinking up a way to torture us... at the start of camp, she did warn us about the consequences of everything we do..."

"That and combined with the fact that she is also Kizami," Brooklyn added.

"Also known as the Crazy Lady," Kai muttered.

"What if she drilled a hole in our canoe?" Garland said, paddling and scrutinizing the boat's floor.

"She couldn't have known that we would pick this specific one," Brooklyn retorted skeptically. "Everything was random! If she did drill a hole, what are the chances that we would pick that very boat anyway?"

"What if she poked one in all of them?" Kai added, a worried tone on his voice.

"She's crazy," Brooklyn replied matter-of-factly. "But she's not crazy to that extent."

"Eh, who knows?" Garland answered. "She wouldn't be so cold as to actually risk everyone else's safety just to get back at us, though, right?" As soon as he had finished his sentence, the nearby boat containing Kenny, Max and Daichi tipped over, sending all three of its occupants into the lake.

The three boys sat there, unmoving, just staring at the overturned canoe.

Kizami, seeing that Max, Kenny and Daichi were swimming to shore, silently cursed herself and slammed a fist into her hand. "There goes plan A," she muttered, causing Kiyo to glance over at her. "What?"

"What plan A?"

"Lets just say... rong-way anoe-cay?"

"You didn't..."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was checking for canoe-eating termites?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"How much farther 'til we reach where you want us to go?" Daichi asked for the tenth time since they had started their hike after he, Max and Kenny had changed clothes. "All this hiking up the trails is getting me hungry! When is lunch? Where is lunch?"

"We'll get there when we get there, lunch is when we get there, and lunch is in our packs," Kizami replied, not missing a beat. The ends of her lips twitched as she tried to not frown too much. Hiking next to her, Kiyo shook his head and, adjusting the knapsack on his back, checked his wristwatch.

"Kiza-chan," he said. "It's almost one. I think we should stop at the Peering Tree."

"Kiyo! No way! Come on! We're supposed to go to the Ghost Lake!" Kizami protested.

"Kiza, if we let them go hungry, we won't hear the end of it." Leaning in closer to her, he said in a hushed voice, "I know you're acting out your revenge on Brooklyn, Garland and Kai, but that's no excuse to let the others go hungry. We can go to the Ghost Lake tomorrow."

Sighing, Kizami took the left trail when they came to a fork. Within minutes, they arrived to a large tree, its branches stretched out in a large radius around it. Relatively, it was the perfect size for an umbrella used by a giant's hawaiian drink.

Wordlessly, Kizami took out the bags of food from her pack and passed it around her cabin, eventually taking out her own paper bag. Kiyo, sitting right next to her, did the same thing, every now and then stopping to toss the bags if the camper was too far away.

"Lets have a contest," Kiyo said, holding up his apple. "Whoever can eat the entire apple, and I mean the entire thing other than the stem, gets a prize. Don't worry, apples are edible! Even the seeds. No, an apple tree will not grow in your stomach and make you explode, Daichi."

"Besides," Kizami added, grabbing the red-yellow apple from Kiyo's outstretched hand, "Apples are good for you! And moreover, if you *do* win, you receive a *magnificent* prize!"

Within another two minutes, Daichi was holding out the stem of an apple, and burping his apple-stenched breath in everyone's faces.

"Okay... you win," Kiyo said, taking the stem and tossing it into a nearby bush. "You win another apple!"

"How lame," Max, who was sitting beside Daichi, muttered.

"I think it's pretty awesome!" Daichi replied, his mouth full of apple. "I got more food!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
That night at dinner, it was Kiyosuke and Keitaru's turn to cook. As a safety precaution, Mejiko and Kizami had placed fire extinguishers at both ends of the kitchen, as well as in the dining hall, near the counselor's table.

Cautiously, Mejiko rose her fork to her lips and took a small bite, only to eat the whole thing. "Wow! How did you guys learn how to cook so fast! This is delicious!"

Grinning, Kiyo silently slipped a receipt deeper into his pants pocket.

"Well," Kei replied, a smug look on his face. "You see, all it took was a little money, a couple of cook books, plenty of trial and error, and did I mention a lot of money?"

"Impossible," Kizami retorted, taking a bite of her own dish. "You guys can't have gone from overcooked slob and crust to beautifully cooked rice and curry. What have you guys got up your sleeves?"

"I have to admit," Mejiko added, suspicion tinting her voice. "It is kind of ridiculous."

"No, no, Meji-chan," Kizami quipped. "Ridiculous is last Halloween, when Kiyo and Kei dressed up as pumpkins and 'forgot' to wear clothes underneath. This is just suspicious."

"Why must you always assume that we've got something planned?" Kiyo pointed out matter-of-factly. "Can't the two of you just enjoy a nicely cooked dinner brought to you by your best friends?"

"We should," Mejiko said, her eyes narrowing slowly. "But it just doesn't add up."

"What's that?" Kei suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the kitchen.

"What?"

As the two girls turned, Kiyo and Kei quickly hid the remaining bags and containers under the table, only to have one of the styrofoam cups roll until it was under Kizami's seat. Just as they turned their attentions back to Kei and Kiyo, the cup continued to move. Pass their table, through the door, and into the kitchen.

"My mistake," Kei said, laughing. "I thought it was Tyson sneaking some food."

- + - + - + - + - +  
"You think she's still mad?"

Looking over at Garland with skeptical expressions, Brooklyn and Kai rolled their eyes and ignored his comment. During the hour of free time given to them after dinner, they had bribed Daichi to sneak into the Handicrafts Cabin to steal some supplies as to make an apology card for Kizami.

The end result of their hard work (and semi-hard earned candy) was a card sprinkled with gold and blue glitter and the word "Sorry" handwritten on the cover. Inside was the message "Sorry for sneaking into your room and reading your diary. Please find it in your heart to forgive us. -Your Ever-Loving Campers, Brooklyn, Garland, and Kai."

Reluctantly, Garland knocked Kizami's door gently and stared at the sign staring back at him. Behind him stood Brooklyn and Kai, each holding one of their "I Am So Sorry" gifts to their enraged counselor. Kenny, Daichi and Max all sat on Brooklyn's bed, staring at the three brave boys as if they were the courageous knights on their way to slay the evil dragon dubbed Kizami.

There was a loud growl, and the entrance to the cave opened with a loud "click". The crusaders ventured inside, each one of them trying to look braver than the others. As soon as Kai had disappeared through the doorway, the door was once again slammed closed, causing the spectators to each press their ears against it in a desperate attempt to still know what was happening.

"Kizami," Garland began, hiding his hands behind his back while he stared out in front of him nervously at a deeply scowling Kizami sitting cross-legged on her bed. "We... we're really sorry about this morning. So, Kai, Brooklyn and I have decided to give you these."

From his left, Kai took a step out in front of Garland and took out the glitter adorned card from behind his back. He held it out in front of him as a sign of good will as Brooklyn presented her with a new shimmering blue book.

"As a token of our apology, we made his card for you." As Kai spoke these words, Kizami took the card carefully from his hands and allowed a small portion of a smile crawl onto her face.

"Also," Brooklyn added, holding out the brand new diary. "We saw that your old diary was coming to an end, so we decided to get this for you."

As soon as the diary had been taken into her hands, her small smile had been spread out into her natural, signature grin. She looked up at the three boys and pulled them all into a good-natured hug, causing them to turn beet red from lack of oxygen.

"Thank you so much, guys! By the way, you're forgiven. And... um... later... during the activity... well... hehe... I wouldn't sit near the lights near our seating area if I were you..."

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Good evening, campers!"

The sound of crickets trying to find their mates resonated in the ampitheater, causing Mejiko to grab her microphone. Together, she and Kizami let out a blood-curdling, "GOOD EVENING, CAMPERS!"

"Good evening, Counselors!" shouted Daichi, Ming Ming, Kevin, and Tyson.

"Have we got a treat for you tonight!" Kizami announced. From the ground beside her, she picked up a magician's hat as Kiyo and Kei moved to adjust the lights just so that they hit everywhere on the stage. As they did so, a loud "SPLAT" was heard to their left. Everyone turned to look and saw Tyson, Ray, and Lee covered in curry, obviously left over from that night's dinner.

Tyson licked his lips and grinned. "Mmm... This curry tastes even better chilled... Hey, Ray..."

"Tyson, you're my friend and all, but even I have boundaries. You are by no means, going to ever LICK ME."

Speechlessly, Kizami and Mejiko turned to look at Keitaru, who had offered to help Kizami with her "Operation: Cover Campers in Curry", or as she liked to call it, Operation: Triple "C". He smiled sheepishly and ducked down to look at his ampitheater seating chart.

Kiyo, ever the kindred spirit, hurried the three curry-covered campers back to their cabin for a shower and a change of clothes.

"Anyway," Kizami continued, clasping her hands in front of her black shorts. "Tonight, we're going to play a game of charades! With me, I have a hat filled with what you are going to act out. So, one by one, we are going to call up one camper per cabin until one of you gets a total of three points! However, since three of Meji-chan's campers had to go get some showers, they get one free point!" Groans could be heard from amidst the campers. "Oh... shush! It's only fair! Besides, it doesn't mean they're guaranteed to win! Oh yes, and the prize is that-"

"The winner gets to go on a date with me!" Kei interrupted after stepping between the two girls on the platform. "So pucker up, boys!" he added playfully with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Mejiko pushed him out of the way and continued from where Kizami left off. "That is so funny, Kei-kun! You know, if my cabin ends up winning, you could take us to that curry restaurant where you and Kiyo had bought our dinner! Seeing as how Tyson liked it so much." She sent him a meaningful look at his back as he lowered his head like a dog with his tail between his legs and wandered to Kiyo. "As we were saying before Kiza-chan was interrupted by Kei's ever-thoughtful proposition, the winning cabin gets to go into town during tomorrow Free Time until three!"

At the sound of the word "town" the whole ampitheater was sent into an uproar. All around, people were already starting to discuss all the things they could buy while they were in town.

"I need new mascara!"

"I could use some more shampoo for my hair..."

"...Ray? Are you feeling all right?"

"What? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hair this smooth?"

"I could use some glue for my glasses..."

"Maybe I can bum some money off Tyson and buy some candy!"

"Settle down now!" Mejiko shouted after ten seconds of unsurpassed 'I need' and 'I could use'. "All right then. We'll go in chronological order, and whoever calls out the correct word or phrase gets the point for their cabin! However, since we are civilized beings"-Kiyo and Kizami scoffed at this-"we will all sit with our respectful cabins and keep a watch over them. Kiza-chan will stay up here with her hat while I watch over cabin one. All righty! That's it. Let's begin!" She hopped off the stage with Kiyo and Kei as Kizami sat down on the edge and took the microphone stands off the stage.

Kizami cleared her throat picked up one of the cards from the hat. She called out, "Max!", glanced at the card, chuckled lightly, and handed the blonde the index card.

Max looked down at the card in his hands and hit his forehead with his hand. He looked at Kizami pleadingly to give him another card, but she shook her head and urged him on. Max let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the audience, specifically Rick and Kai, who were snickering at him.

Reluctantly, he spread out his arms out and made a flapping motion. Almost immediately, the thunderous answers starting barraging them.

"Is it a bird?"

"No, it's a plane!"

"NO, IT'S SUPER-MAX!" Daichi's unmistakeable voice shouted.

"Is it a spring bluebird?"

"I GOT IT! IT'S SOME SORT OF BIRD!" Daichi shouted again.

"A stork!"

Max shook his head, spread his arms stiffly, and made a diving motion with his body.

"A crashing plane?" Daichi shouted.

"A hawk."

Suddenly, Max stopped, pointed at Mystel, and nodded enthusiastically. "That's right!"

"The first point goes to Kiyosuke and Cabin Two!"

Max breathed a sigh of relief and stepped off the stage greatfully, handing back the card to Kizami, who took it and placed it next to the hat. She took out another card and called out, "Since Mystel got it right, you get to go next!"

He walked up to Kizami and took the offered index card from her.

Mystel groaned once he saw it. Gotta love Charades... Slowly, he put his left arm on his hip and his right arm tipped to the side. He swayed to the right side, and watched as Daichi jumped onto the bench.

"I'M A LITTLE TEA POT SHORT AND STOUT, HERE IS MY HANDLE HERE IS MY STOUT! TIP ME OVER AND-"

"Okay, Daichi!" Kizami interrupted. "Just "tea pot" was good enough. In any case... Cabin One gains a point! Up next is... Mariah!" As the cat-like girl walked in center stage, Kizami handed her an index card and flashed a thumbs up "Go Girl!" sign.

Grinning, Mariah got down on her hands and knees and licked her hands.

"A cat!"

She got off the ground and beamed happily as she handed the card back to Kizami.

"And Cabin Two gets another point! I certainly hope that a certain counselor of Cabin two did not tell his campers the certain index cards residing in a certain hat on a certain stage." Kizami shot Kiyo a meaningful look before turning to Mejiko's three-person cabin. "All righty then! Let's see now... Hiro!"

Groaning, the blue-haired brother of Tyson got on stage and took the index card from Kizami's outstretched hand.

Hesitantly, he got down on one knee and held out his right arm, as if holding something while his left hand was on his heart.

"Hiro," Daichi said, standing up on his bench again. "Did you lose your sight or something? You look like Kenny trying to propose to Kizami without his glasses on!"

"Close enough," Hiro muttered under his breath, handing the card with the word "Marriage" written on it back to the counselor.

"Oooh!" Kizami intoned, peering at her scoresheet. "It looks like we have a tie! Between Cabin One and Cabin Two! However, it can still be anybody's game! Let's see... next up we have... Kai! We have Kai!"

The Russian groaned loudly and climbed onto the stage. Glaring at Kizami, he took the index card from her as she hid her laugh behind her hand. As Kai stared at the words written on his card, he knew why she was laughing.

Just great... he had to act out something and have the people guess what it was, but moreover, he had to act out *THIS*!

He groaned again and held two of his hands at his head and started hopping around the stage. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kizami lying on her back laughing her heart out. She stopped, took a deep breath, and took one look at Kai and started laughing again.

Kai peeked at the campers and saw them all laughing. In Cabin One, Kenny and Max were laughing so hard they were leaning on one another for support, as were Brooklyn and Garland. The only person in the entire ampitheater not laughing was Hiro.

"...A bunny?"

"Close... enough!" Kizami managed to gasp out between laughs. Once Kai had stopped and was sitting back with his cabin, not to mention started muttering incoherent sayings under his breath, she sat upright again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "O.. okay. Cabin Four gains another point! Anyway... Let's do this, shall we? Kevin, you're up!"

Grinning, Kevin walked on stage and took the card from Kizami. He took one look at it and started grinning all over again. Looking at Kizami, he sat down next to her in the exact same way, cross-legged (or Indian Style) at the edge of the stage. Pretending to hold a clipboard like she did, Kevin sighed when she sighed and shook his head when she shook her head.

"I got it! You're a crazed camp counselor!"

"Hey!" Kizami shouted. "This crazed camp counselor has a name, ya know!"

"Sorry," Daichi replied sheepishly. "You're Kizami!"

"Right!" Kevin dropped the card back into Kizami's open palm and bounded back to his cabin.

"Well, that's the end of the charades game! Cabin One won with a total of Three points! Have fun tomorrow guys! You're going into town! Or rather, we're going into town!" Kizami grinned widely at the crowd and stuck her tongue out at Kei, who followed suit and stuck his tongue out childishly at her.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She glanced at the clock on the beside table and closed the blue diary Brooklyn, Garland and Kai had given to her that evening. Carefully, she tucked it safely under her bed again listened for any signs of chatter in the cabin. When none was heard, she clapped twice and the lights went out.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Kizami ran into the next room and shouted, "What's going on!"

She looked down and saw Daichi, Kai, Max and Kenny sprawled on the floor, all of them on top of Daichi's pillow.

"Sorry, Kizami," Max said, scrambling to his feet. "Daichi fell asleep first, but he fell off the bed. Then, when he was on the ground, he pulled on Kenny's blanket, thinking it was his own, so Kenny fell on top of him. And then, Kenny pulled on me as I was coming back from the bathroom, and I pulled on Kai as I went down... so here we all are!"

Sighing, Kizami helped Kai and Kenny to their feet, and reached down for Daichi's hand, only to be answered by sounds of snoring.

"I swear," Brooklyn said, lying back down in his own bunk, "That little boy could sleep through a blizzard and an earthquake."

"So what do we do with him?" Max asked, poking Daichi with the tip of his slippered foot.

"I say we leave him there," Kai answered, crawling back to bed. "We wouldn't have woken up if he hadn't had fallen out of bed in the first place."

"I agree!" Kizami nodded and dashed back into her room.

Shrugging, Max and Kenny went back to their own beds. After all, they had to go to town the next day, and it was better to let Daichi sleep rather than having him wake up and wonder why he was on the floor, go back onto his bunk, and fall off again moments later.

The best part was, no one lost their glasses.

"Hey, guys... now that I've found my glasses... I can see that I'VE LOST MY PILLOW."

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To Be Continued)

AN: Again, sorry for the long period of wait! For those of you who have been faithful... I AM SO SUPER-DOOPER-UBER SORRY! Please don't hate me! And... I think you can expect a lot of periods of wait... please don't hate me! .;;;


	5. Catch That Counselor!

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Five: Catch That Counselor!

"Good morning, Campers!"

"Good morning... [grumble, grumble]"

Kizami rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well, aren't we in a good mood today? In any case! Camp Thingamabob's Skit Night is coming up! Each cabin is required to form a skit to play. You don't have to ALL be in it, but it would be nice! Right?" She looked at her cabin sitting gloomily in the front row at her right. Giving them a "And I mean you three no-privacy-diary-readers over there!" look. "Don't worry! If you think your skit isn't good enough, the four of us will do a demonstration. Please, guys, keep the skits under ten minutes. I remember last year there was this one about GUM CHEWING and HYGIENICS. By the time they finished, everyone was asleep! Well... almost... everyone..." Kizami turned to her lower left and gave Kiyo the look. "Except SOME PEOPLE were busy staring at the girls' short skirts."

"If they didn't want people staring at it, they shouldn't have worn it!" he retorted in his defense. When he saw that her stare didn't waiver, he quickly shot Mejiko a glance. "Didn't you have something to say?"

"Oh, right! We've got a treat for you guys this morning!" Mejiko announced happily. "Kizami isn't going to force you guys to do anything silly like tie your shoe laces together or put make up on a boy!" The campers rose into an uproarious applause of "Yay!" and "Yes!"

"Instead!" Kizami said, holding up her hand to silence everyone. "For the morning event today, we will... let Mejiko decide! So... decide, Meji-chan!"

As Kei and Kiyo sat on the edge of the stage beside Kizami and Mejiko, they each groaned loudly, knowing full well about Mejiko's events. Just last year, she had forced the campers to play a game of Hide and Seek, which lasted well into the first Hiking and Lake activities.

Ignoring the groans, Mejiko grinned much like Kizami and jumped off the stage, the microphone still in her hand. "First! I will pick two people to help us. Let's see... How about... Kai and Tyson!"

Beaming widely, Tyson bounced onstage and stood next to Kizami, followed by Kai, who groaned in the same fashion Kei and Kiyo had moments before.

"Next," continued Mejiko happily as she leaned against the stage, "I will explain the game! For this wonderful morning, we will be playing something I like to call... CATCH COUNSELOR KIZAMI BEFORE THE OTHER CAMPERS DO!" She grinned and turned to her left to see Kizami's horrified expression. "However! The boundaries are that she cannot go into any of the buildings or climb any of the trees. She has to stay on the ground. But she can hide. The first person who tags Kiza-chan wins their choice of the movie for tomorrow's Movie Night!"

Without warning, Daichi leaped onto the bench and shouted, "What about the talent show last time?"

Kizami grinned mischeviously and answered, "Why, Kiyo and Kei did, of course. With their absolutely delightful singing. Brooklyn, Garland and Hiro were a close Second though. Which is why they won $20 to share."

"Only twenty! How cheap is this camp anyway?" Tyson added from Cabin Four's corner.

"Hey! You try running this camp with the budget we're on!" Kei pouted. "Besides, the prize was about to be $17, but Kiyo found my emergency three dollars under my mattress."

Mejiko shook her head and slapped the back of Kei's head gently. "Enough! Back to my Catch Kizami game. She also can't run anywhere past the lake or up any of the mountain trails. It has to be on the camp's main grounds. Got it? She has a three second head start, so you better make it count." She grinned and held up three fingers, lowering each as she counted down. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

By the time the campers started running (with Kai, Brooklyn, Garland and Hiro walking behind), Kizami was already long gone. Kiyo looked up at Mejiko and cocked an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Are you feeling all right, Meji?"

"Of course I am, Kiyo. I just thought this would be a good, fun activity to get our campers ready for the day!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Panting, Kizami sat with her legs straight out in front of her on the dirt patched ground, back leaned up against the Counselor's Corner cabin. She leaned her head back in a deep relaxed fashion and closed her eyes, only to have them snap back open upon hearing footsteps and voices from the another side. Quietly, she stood up and stealthily peered beyond the wall.

"I'm tired!" Daichi shouted.

"So am I," Tyson breathed. "What's so good about choosing what movie to watch tomorrow night anyway?"

"Well," Ray replied matter-of-factly. "If one of the girls win, do you really want to be stuck watching a romance film with a title like "Farewell to Forever" for an hour and a half? And if you even THINK about trying to escape, you can expect that Kizami will know about it before you even move a muscle? Or, would you rather watch something eventful like "Revenge of the Vampires Part Five"?"

"I've seen that movie ten times!" Tyson said, grinning.

Kizami breathed a sigh of relief and started to quietly walk in the other direction when her foot suddenly came down on a sharp twig, sending a loud "CRACK" to sound around her. She silently cursed herself and broke into a run, hearing the additional footsteps behind her.

"Hurry!" Daichi cried. "I don't wanna watch Farewell to Forever!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"You think any of them caught her yet?" Kiyo glanced down at his watch and let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe," Mejiko replied. "Maybe not."

"I hope they hurry," Kei quipped, lying down on the stage behind where Mejiko and Kiyo were sitting on the stage. "I'm getting so bored." He jolted upright as an idea popped into his head and a smile onto his face. "Anybody wanna play rock, paper, scissors?"

Kiyo groaned and turned to look at the other male counselor. "For the ten thousandth time, Kei... no!"

Kei shrugged and lied down again. "Ah well... Meji cheats anyway."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"You think anyone caught her yet?"

Brooklyn, Garland, and Hiro turned to look at Kai as he broke their silence.

Garland shrugged. "I don't think so, or else Mejiko's voice would be blasting over the P.A. right now."

"Wait," Brooklyn interrupted, stopping suddenly. "This camp has a P.A. system?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Don't these guys ever give up!"

Kizami panted as she leaned against the tool shed near the lake. She carefully peeked over the corner and nearly face-faulted when she saw that Tyson, Daichi and Ray were still hot on her heels.

"Kizami?"

She let out a blood-curdling squeal and jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Oh... it's only you..." she gasped out as she turned around.

"Hello to you too, Kiza." Kiyo crossed his arms defiantly and gave her a look. "What's with you and not getting caught?"

"What's with you and wanting me to get caught?"

"AHA! GOTCHA!"

Kizami let out another ear-shattering scream and whirled around, only to see the smiling faces of Ming Ming, Hilary, Emily and Mariah beaming at her. She sighed and looked around the corner of the shed cluelessly. "Where are Tyson, Daichi, and Ray?"

Hilary grinned at her. "Well, we heard you squeal, so we told them that it probably came from the cabins area."

"Oooh, evil aren't we?" Kiyo said nonchalantly.

"In any case, you guys won! You get to choose the movie you want to watch tomorrow night. Don't worry, I'll go pick it up when we're in town today." Kizami sighed and leaned against the tool shed again, only to jump up in alarm at the sound of someone's voice.

"NO!"

Everyone turned their attention to the speaker behind the four girls. Daichi looked as if he were to burst into tears at any moment, while Tyson looked absolutely depressed. Ray, on the other hand, slapped his forehead muttering incoherently.

"NOOO!" Daichi continued to wail. He dropped to his knees and held his hands out in front of him passionately as rivers of tears flowed freely from his eyes. "I don't wanna watch "Farewell to Forever" tomorrow!"

"You know, Daichi," Emily said. "We were thinking of something more along the lines of "Revenge of the Vampires Part Five", but I think I speak for all of us when I say that your idea is so much better!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So "Farewell to Forever" then?" Kiyo interrupted suddenly.

"Yep!"

"Yay, another night of joyful tearjerkers," the male counselor said, sarcasm dripping off of each word.

Out of nowhere, Kizami laid a good-natured slap on Kiyo's back. "Ain't it great?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To Be Continued)

Sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter. My muse wasn't musing as well as I had hoped. But, on the bright side, the Cabin One people go into town! Just imagine all the mayhem!


	6. Coconuts We're in Deep Porridge part 1

**Notes:** First of all (or 6th rather... -) I'd like to apoligize for my super duper mega long hiatus. For all of you who stayed from Chapter One, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I OWE YOU ONE. And for those of you just tuning in... Welcome? xD Anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter Seven! (Geez... I'm the one that seems to be in Deep Porridge...)

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Six: Coconuts / We're in Deep Porridge

"Just smell that fresh air!" Kizami exclaimed as she stepped off the bus. She took a deep breath and gagged.

"If this is fresh air, I'd hate to know what you call rancid air," Kenny muttered under his breath.

"I can get a pretty good picture of it," Max retorted, covering his nose and pointing towards a large trash can the size of a barrel filled with some sort of beige-tan liquid neither of them could identify.

Daichi glanced over at the container, having caught wind of their conversation. "That looks like the porridge we had for breakfast!"

"Hey!" Kizami shouted. "I made that porridge! And I worked very hard for it. I slaved over a hot stove, and this is the thanks I get for providing a nutrious breakfast for my ever-loving cabin mates?"

"I think you may have slaved over it one stir too many," Kai quipped.

"I would have liked it better if she hadn't slaved over it at all," Brooklyn added.

"I liked it!" Daichi announced happily.

"It couldn't have been that bad..." Garland replied, trying to think up an excuse as to why he hadn't eaten his porridge other than his 'I Can't Eat Anything That Contains the Words Por- and -Ridge' speech.

"Not that bad?" Kai echoed skeptically. "Garland, in case you haven't noticed, it was bubbling!"

"I'm pretty sure I found a lost retainer in mine..." Brooklyn 'hmm-ed' loudly and shrugged. "Or it could have just been a hair."

"Okay, let's face it then," Kai said. "Kizami's porridge looks and tastes like sh-"

"GAH! Okay! Watch your language!-Kai: I was going to say shoe polish...-And enough about my porridge!" Kizami waved her hands around frantically, trying to gain everyone's attention. "We're here to shop and get anything you might want! If you buy candy and intend to keep it in the cabin, don't! ...Unless you plan on sharing with me. Oh, and try to not get lost! Everyone get back here in fifty minutes, and don't be late or I will track you down like a predator to its prey!" She pointed to the stationary store in front of them. "Remember this place!"

"I can already smell my freedom!" Daichi exclaimed, pounding his fists on his chest in an imitation of a miniature Tarzan.

"Actually, I think that smell's from the garbage with the similarity to Kizami's porridge," Kenny corrected. He held his nose in disgust. "And it smells more like slavery than freedom."

"IT DOES NOT."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kai, Brooklyn and Garland walked down the dirtpacked road, each of them supporting some form of "I wish I was home" type of expression. Kai sighed sharply and eyed the large pebble Brooklyn kicked around. As the two boys' attentions were occupied, Garland suddenly stopped and kicked the pebble away from Brooklyn's feet.

"What did you do that for?" Brooklyn pouted. "I was growing attached to it."

"I heard him call it Rocky," Kai added.

Garland ignored both their remarks and stared ahead. "Guys... look... salvation!"

Brooklyn and Kai followed Garland's gaze and dropped their jaws in amazement. Could it be? Was it true? Or were all three of them having the exact same hallucination? It was unlikely, but rationalization wouldn't help them, nor did they want it.

"It's a Ramen Bar!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

At once, all three boys dashed to the Ramen. With any luck at all, they wouldn't find themselves eating dirt (or Kizami's porridge).

- + - + - + - + - +  
"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A CANDY STORE!"

Before Max or Kenny could stop him, Daichi was already standing with his palms and face pressed against the glass of a nearby store. A thin drop of saliva slid down the glass causing onlookers, which consisted of an old man and an old woman, to look at the young boy with disgust.

"Daichi, hold your horses for a second," Max said, trying to pry the boy off the window with no avail.

All at once, Daichi leaped off the glass and said, "Max, we're not talking about horses here, I'm talking about pure, sugary goodness!"

Kenny sighed, knowing full well that they were not going to continue on unless and until Daichi got his candy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lint ball, a quarter, two nickels, and a handkerchief that reeked of a stench nobody could, or wanted to, identify.

Max pointed at the handkerchief and said, "Chief, is that...?"

"Yes, Max, yes it is. When I tried putting my spoon in it, the spoon broke! So I put what I could into my handkerchief when Kizami did that 'Let me see your bowls' check."

The blonde 'eww-ed' in disgust as he took the reeking piece of cloth from Kenny and tossed it into a nearby trash can. He looked at Daichi in time to see the boy shout out a triumphant "OH BOY, 45 CENTS!" and dash into the candy store. Max shot Kenny a confused look. "That's funny. I could have sworn I heard him say forty-five cents..."

"I don't think Daichi knows that a nickel is only 5 cents."

Max sighed in relief and said, "That's good. For a second I thought he took the dime from my pocket!" In a joking manner, he stuck his hand into his pocket. And into the other one. And into the back pockets. And into his shirt pocket. And into his socks. "THAT LITTLE THIEF!"

"Speak of the devil." Kenny gestured to Daichi, who was happy bouncing out the door with a lolipop in his mouth.

Max hovered over the younger boy and, despite his anger, managed to say as calmly as he could (which was a notch short of a growl), "Daichi, did you take that dime I have been saving ever since the third grade?"

As if he didn't notice Max's angry expression, Daichi burst out in laughter. "You've been saving that dime since the third grade! Why's it under your shoe then!"

"It's not-" Max lifted his shoe and blinked several times in pure shock. There it was, in all it's silvery roundness. A shiny dime with an M written on it with a green Sharpie lay in the center of his footprint. He bent down and put it back into his sock. "Daichi, I owe you an apology. I never should have jumped to conclusions like that, but where exactly did you get that extra 10 cents?"

"From under your pillow of course! I'm not stupid enough to steal it when you're awake!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Slurping his ramen happily, Garland turned to Brooklyn to his right suddenly. He swallowed audibly and said, "Say... Brooklyn, remember that twenty dollars we won in the talent show? Exactly HOW did we split that three ways?"

The orange-headed boy looked back at his companion and grinned. "That part was easy. Kizami gave me the money, and I split it as evenly as I could, and gave it to you and Hiro."

"And exactly how even is evenly?"

"Hehe... well... That was easy since the money she gave me were all ones. I started by making three piles. Then I kind of dealed the money out into those three piles."

Kai leaned back in his stool and looked at Brooklyn from behind Garland. "So, exactly how much money did you give to them and how much did you keep?"

Brooklyn laughed nervously and said, "Well... I gave Hiro his money first, which was six dollars. Then I gave Garland his money, which was six dollars."

Garland glared at Brooklyn and said poisonously, "That leaves eight dollars."

"Mhmm..."

"Brooklyn! That's not even!"

"I didn't necessarily say, 'even'. I said as evenly as I could!" He slurped his ramen and turned to look at the owner of the bar. "So, um, how much is this?"

Wordlessly, the owner thrust a receipt into his hands and continued to scrub the dishes. Garland peered at the small slip of paper and smiled evilly. He gave Brooklyn a friendly slap on the back and said to him, "Well! What do you know, Brookie-chan! It's exactly eight dollars." He got off the stool and as he and Kai turned to the road, added, "Now, that's even."

Brooklyn frowned noticeably and handed the owner the money. It's not that he didn't expect Garland and Hiro to figure it out, he just hoped they could have overlooked it, maybe even laugh about it in the future.

A few yards ahead of him, Garland turned to Kai and said, "Someday, we'll laugh about this in the future. Well, maybe not Brooklyn, but Hiro and I will have a good laugh out of it."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Humming a little ditty to herself, Kizami stopped in front of a store with a large sign that read "Shifty's Videos" with the 'f' and 't' in 'Shifty's' dangling so that it looked very much like an insult rather than a store name.

Kizami chuckled to herself and walked inside. As luck would have it, the sign was more accurate as broken as it was. The once-white shelves in the store had cobwebs hanging off of each corner and dust piled at least 2 inches high on the movies. Trying not to breathe so much as a breath every 10 seconds, she made her way to the counter and rang the dust-covered bell.

A man with a belly the size of five watermelons walked up to the cash register and said in the raspiest voice she had ever heard, "What do you want?"

Taken aback by the man's manners, Kizami frowned at him and said sharply, "I'm sorry, I thought this rundown excuse of a place was open! My mistake." She leaned on the counter as far as she could without getting covered in dust boulders and mustering up the angriest look she could, said, "Excuse my language, but you're Shit, am I right?"

"EXCUSE ME?" came the raspy reply.

Kizami grinned innocently and squinted at his nametag, which was covered in dust as well. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant Shifty. I must have not seen the f and y in your sign." With her 'I'm being serious now' look on her face, Kizami added, "I'm looking for Farewell to Forever. You have that?"

Grumbling something incoherently under his breath, Shifty said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to check my here database." He turned around and pulled open the middle drawer of a file cabinet (which was just as messy and dusty as everything else) and pulled out a file equally covered in dust. He blew on it and turned around. "Yeah, I gots it. 'Farewell to Forever' right here." He dropped the file on the counter and a cloud of dust flew up.

Kizami coughed and waved the air in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgets how dusty this here place can be."

She shot him a dirty look and grabbed the file. "Yes, I would like to buy this movie. Do you have it in DVD?"

"Dee vee dee?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Look, lady, I don't want none of your high-tech crap in here. Talking of Dees and Vees. And it seem that you don't like the way I run things hurr, so you can just take your bidness elsewhere!"

Before Kizami could say something (anything), she was facing the dirt-covered road. Because her childish demeanor wouldn't allow her to leave the vicinity without doing so, Kizami turned around and blew a big raspberry (the sticking your tongue between your lips and blowing thing) at the store. "AND YOU WONDER WHY THE SIGN SAYS SHIT."

She let out a loud "hmph" and thrust her hands into her pockets. Feeling a piece of folded paper that wasn't there before, she took it out and opened it.

_Dear Kiza-chan,_

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T GO IN SHIFTY'S VIDEO'S STORE. The last time I went in, he screamed at me for being too high-tech (all I did was ask for a DVD!) and kicked me out of his store. So, to save you time, I decided to write this and put it in your pocket for you! Wow, I'm so thoughtful. I'll even tell you where to get Farewell to Forever! There's another video store a couple of stores down from Shifty's. It's called Video Busters, although the 't' and 'r' in 'Busters' are dangling there, so it kind of looks like Video Buses. But anyway, they should have Farewell to Forever there! Happy shopping!_

_Your ever thoughtful best friend,_

_Kei_

"Wow, how very thoughtful of you to leave this in my pocket." Kizami "hmph"ed again and continued down the road.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

AN: MY GOD, I JUST REALIZED HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WAS. So I cut it. Into three parts. Do enjoy. :)


	7. Coconuts We're in Deep Porridge part 2

**FOREWARNINGS**: Lots of OOCness going on XD

**NOTE**: Yup... I'll try updating this story more. Your reviews help motivate me! xD

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Seven: Coconuts / We're in Deep Porridge part 2

"It seems things are cheaper in this old town." Kenny stuck the lolipop back into his mouth and looked at his two companions.

"Who knew that lolipops only costed 15 cents?" Max added. His anger at Daichi had subsided once the younger boy had presented Kenny and himself with lolipops.

Suddenly, Daichi leaped up and shouted at the top of his lungs, "OH MY GOD! THERE'S A GIANT LOLIPOP!" Immediately, he dashed towards the bronze statue of a large bowling ball or coconut (they couldn't really tell which it was) sitting on a tall, thin marble pedestal.

"Uh, Daichi..." Kenny said as he and Max approached the small boy. "That's not a lolipop..."

Before he or Max could pry Daichi off of the statue, he had already licked it. The two older boys stared in horror as Daichi leaned forward and licked it again. "DAICHI, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Max cried.

Daichi looked at them and grinned widely. "I told you it was a lolipop! It tastes just like a coconut!"

"Wha?"

"That's impossible!" Kenny leaned forward and gently laid a finger on the bronze coconut. Behind him, Max stared at either the statue or Daichi, perhaps both, with his mouth gaping open in shock. "Hmm..." Kenny leaned forward a bit more and stuck out his tongue. Slowly, he licked the statue.

"Chief?"

It seemed as if an eternity before Kennie slowly backed away from the statue and looked at Max.

"Chief...?"

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU LET ME LICK THAT STATUE!" Kenny spat onto the dirt four times and looked back at Max. "Who knows what kind of germs are on that thing! And why is Daichi still licking it?"

"I'm telling you, it tastes just like a coconut!"

"I think you're the coconut, Daichi," Max said as he peeled Daichi off the statue, revealing a bronze plaque on the pedestal. He set Daichi down onto the ground and read, "'This statue represents the hard times this town has seen, and how the townpeople endured it. This BOWLING BALL is a symbol of their will to keep moving forward, as well as some of their hard headedness. It is also said that it tastes like a coconut, although it is impossible to be proven true.'"

"AHA!" Daichi cried. "I TOLD YOU! It tastes like a coconut!"

"That is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Kenny said suddenly.

"This whole thing is trippy if you ask me," Max said. "A bronze bowling ball that tastes like a coconut?"

"Didn't taste like a coconut to me."

"It does too!"

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"It does not!"

"It was too!"

"It does not!"

"I know! We'll have Max lick it!" Daichi gave Max a little kick towards the statue.

"What!"

"COME ON, MAX! Me and Kenny did it! Lick the coconut! BE A MAN!"

Max frowned at the statue. "I don't want to be a man. I'd rather be a non-statue licking boy."

"But I'm younger than you, and I licked the statue!" Daichi added.

"Okay, so I'm not quite a boy either! I'm not fully a man or a boy! I'm a... moy."

"LICK THE STATUE!" Daichi hopped on Max's back and forced the blonde's head forward. "DO IT!"

With his face a few centimeters from the statue and a boy on his back, Max hesitantly stuck his tongue out on the surface of the statue. He suddenly jumped up, causing Daichi to fall off. "Daichi! Oh my god!"

Kenny slapped his forehead in disbelief. "You can't honestly..."

"You were right! It tastes like coconut!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Brooklyn, Garland, and Kai continued walking until they caught sight of Daichi and Kenny seemingly licking a coconut statue with Max staring at them in horror. The three of them stopped and seemed to share the same thought: "No."

So they turned and ducked through a small alley. Just as they neared the other side of the alley, they heard Daichi's voice echo throughout the town, "DO IT!"

Kai shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know."

"All that food must go to his head," Brooklyn said.

"The boy was licking a bronze coconut for pete's sake!"

Brooklyn shrugged and added, "Maybe it tastes like coconut."

Garland and Kai stopped in their tracks and stared at Brooklyn in disbelief. "You don't honestly think that a BRONZE COCONUT could taste like the actual fruit?" Garland said.

"Well... It was just a thought! And, are coconuts even fruit?"

The three of them exited the alley and started walking on the dirt road, not really knowing where to go. "Well, they do grow on trees," Kai said as they entered a nearby candy store. He noted the drool stains on the window and realized that Daichi had been there.

"Yeah, but, why are they called cocoNUTS then?" Garland retorted.

"That's exactly what I've been wondering!" Brooklyn paused to accept a free sample of an apple gummie from the girl working at the store and say a 'thank you.' "If they're fruit, how come they're called coconuts?"

"Maybe the guy who discovered them was a little coco and a little nuts," Kai said with a snicker.

"Well, coconuts are wonderful anyway." Brooklyn paused again to accept another free sample of a peach gummie from the girl. "Why thank you."

Garland and Kai eyed each other and attempted to intercept Brooklyn's third acceptance of a free sample of an orange gummie.

At his fourth acception to a grape gummie, Garland and Kai grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the store before he could lay a finger on the sample. They released their grips on him once they were at a safe distance from the candy store.

"What did you guys do that for?"

"I thought you were going to shrink and sprout red hair for a second," Garland said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not turning into Daichi!"

"I would say otherwise the way you were gobbling up all those free samples," Kai retorted.

"They were free!"

"A true Daichi answer," Garland and Kai said together.

Brooklyn grew wide eyed and stared ahead of him for a few seconds. "If I ever do anything like that again, please hit me." He ducked down just as Garland and Kai took a swing at him. "I said if I ever did it again! I mean, it's not like a licked a bronze peanut!"

"Coconuts aren't nuts, Brooklyn!" Garland sighed and slapped his forehead. "They're fruits!"

"Yeah, but, you got to admit, coconut?" Kai said. "Why not cocofruit?"

"Well, now, Kai, that just sounds fruity," Brooklyn replied.

"Yeah, but, calling a fruit a nut is just nutty," Kai said.

"You're both acting a little nutty. Talking about coconuts. Lets just find Kizami and get out of this place."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Sighing contentedly, Kizami held the bag of DVDs close to her heart. She was glad to have bought them where everything was cheaper than if you had bought it in the city. Grinning widely, she glanced down at her Garfield watch and her grin faded as soon as she saw his hands pointing at the 2 and the 9. Two forty-five already?

"Well, time to get back to the meeting point!" She took a deep breath and started walking back down the dirt road.

A few moments later, she stopped and let out an audible 'hmm'. "Gee, I hope none of them got lost."

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued).

AN: And here's part 2! So much shorter, right? :P


	8. Coconuts We're in Deep Porridge part 3

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Eight: Coconuts / We're in Deep Porridge part 3

"Garland, where are we?"

Garland looked back at Brooklyn and shrugged. "Looks like some kind of video store."

"Looks more like a collection of dust bunnies from around the world," Kai said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He looked up at the sign and raised an eyebrow in question. "Shit Videos?"

Brooklyn let out a chuckle and said, "Sounds more like an insult than a name for a video store."

As if on cue, a large man with an equally large pot belly to match Daichi and Tyson's appetites combined, appeared in front of them. His dusty nametag read "Shifty" and his eyes did exactly that; they shifted from boy to boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Brooklyn let out a small 'eep' before saying, "Uh... we were just stopping for a second and uh... do you know where the... stationary store is?"

Shifty growled and took a step foreward. His shadow loomed over the three boys as they stared at the giant belly in front of them.

"Stationary store? What is it with you high-tech peoples and your 'sofisicated' language? Stationary stores and Dees and Vees..."

"I think you mean sophisticated..." Garland corrected meekly. "And we were just passing by... pay no mind to us!"

Before Shifty could say anything else, Garland, Brooklyn and Kai made a mad dash down the road. They stopped as soon as they saw that they were at the stationary store and sat on the porch steps of the building, panting and gasping for air.

"That was the single most horrific moment of my life," Brooklyn said, gasping for air between each word.

"Me too," Garland added.

"Me three," Kai said.

Brooklyn glanced behind him and thought out loud, "I didn't know this store had a porch."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami stood still and stared with incredulity at the scene in front of her. Diachi was hugging the statue of a bowling ball for dear life with Kenny and Max trying to peel him off of it. Just what were they doing?

"NO! I LOVE THIS COCONUT! IT'S LIKE THE LOLIPOP THAT NEVER ENDS!"

"DAICHI, it's almost time to go! Kizami's going to get very angry with us if we're late!" Max tried prying the boy's fingers off of the statue, but to no avail. "DAICHI! You can't have everything!"

"But this is the lolipop to end all lolipops! I don't even care that it tastes like a nut!"

"Daichi, for one thing, this is a bronze statue of a BOWLING BALL!" Kenny shouted. "And another thing, coconuts are fruits!"

"NO WAY!" Daichi exasperated. He released his vice grip on the statue and all three boys were sent hurtling to the dirt. "Coconuts are fruits! But they're called cocoNUTS!"

"The only nut here is you, Daichi," Kenny retorted.

Kizami walked towards the three boys and gave Daichi a 'were you just licking a statue?' look. "Why were you just licking that statue?"

"It tastes just like a coconut!"

Suddenly, Kizami's expression changed and she cried, "AHA! YOU TASTE IT TOO! I've been trying to tell Meji-chan that it tastes just like a coconut! She wouldn't believe me! She wouldn't even try it!"

Kenny stared at his counselor in shock. Had the whole world gone coco-nuts? "You can't be serious! Am I the only sane one here!"

Max chuckled lightly and patted Kenny on the back. "You know, Chief, I didn't really lick the statue. I just made it look like I did so Daichi would shut up. I can't believe they licked a statue."

Kenny looked at Kizami and said, "Why exactly did you lick it?"

Kizami shrugged and said, "Long story short, I actually kissed it first, THEN licked it."

"Why would you kiss it?" Kenny imagined his already crazy counselor kissing a bronze statue of a bowling ball.

"Well, someone told me that if I kissed it, it would bring me good luck!"

"And did it?"

"More or less."

An awkward air of silence fell over the four of them until Daichi broke it by crying out, "I'M HUNGRY."

"Oh!" Kizami slapped her forehead and said, "It's almost 3! We have to get back to the stationary store."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Garland blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. "It's almost 3. Where are they?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Maybe they got lost."

"Kizami's a counselor, she wouldn't get lost."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami let out a loud sigh as the bus stopped in front of the stationary store. She looked at her Garfield watch just as his hand moved to the 12. It was three o'clock, and three of her campers were nowhere to be found.

"Gee... I hope they didn't get lost."

- + - + - + - + - +  
"It's three," Kai groaned.

"Where is everyone?" Brooklyn looked at their surroundings and sighed.

"I thought Daichi, Kenny and Max would get lost, but not Kizami." Garland stood up and turned to look at the building. "See? The sign even says it. Superb Stationary Closed Store. CLOSED?"

"Closed?" Kai stood up and turned around. "That's an understatement. This building is completely abandoned!"

Brooklyn suddenly jumped off the steps. "I knew the stationary store didn't have steps! We're at the wrong one!"

"Oh dear god, we're going to be in deep porridge," Garland groaned. "There's only one thing to do."

The three of them nodded at each other and broke off into a run down the road. Maybe Kizami would find it in her heart to forgive them. After all, they had been at a stationary store. They just didn't know it was abandoned.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami tapped her foot impatiently and glanced down at her watch. Ten after three.

Max, Kenny and Daichi were all resting on the bus already, but where were the older three of her campers?

"I expected them to know better," Kizami muttered. "They're older, they're supposed to be setting a good example!" A sudden thought hit her unexpectedly. "Oh my gosh, what if they DID get lost!" She turned around and told the younger three campers to stay in the bus and wait for her to get back.

"Where are you going?" Daichi stuck his head out the window. "Where are you going, Kiza?"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

As soon as Kizami was out of view, Brooklyn, Garland and Kai ran up to the bus, panting and gasping for air.

Brooklyn looked around and said, "Where's Kizami?"

Diachi, with his head still out of the window, said, "She said she'll be right back."

Kenny walked towards the front of the bus and stood in front of them. "I think she's looking for you three. She must have thought you guys got lost."

Garland laughed nervously. "Well, we were kind of at the wrong stationary store..."

"Well, at least you're here now." Kenny gestured for them to get on the bus, and they did so, grateful to finally be able to get out of the town.

A few moments later, Kizami ran back onto the bus and yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, DRIVE, DAVID, DRIVE, WE DON'T PAY YOU TO SIT AT THE WHEEL AND DO NOTHING!"

David looked back at her and said, "You guys don't pay me at all. I have to do this for community service."

"DRIVE, DAVID, DRIVE."

As the bus roared off down the road, Kizami looked out the window and saw that Shifty was still running after the bus with a giant record in his hand.

"Holy geez," Kizami said, sitting back down. "For a guy with a belly the size of Europe, he sure can run."

"Kizami, what did you do?" Max said.

She laughed nervously and looked innocently out the window. "Well... I was out looking for Brooklyn, Garland, and Kai. I was walking by Shifty's store and I thought, what if they had an incident with him? I mean, I thought he was going to shoot me for a second. Anyway, I walked inside his store and called for them. Shifty came out looking as shifty as ever and yelled at me to be quiet. So I yelled back at him that I was looking for my campers. He yelled at me to be quiet. So I yelled at him. And he yelled at me. And I yelled at him. But then, he yelled at me AND came at me with a record!"

"He came at you with a record?" Kai repeated. He, Brooklyn and Garland were hoping that she had forgotten that they were late.

"He came at me with a record."

"Wow! I didn't know those things existed anymore!" Daichi stuck his head out of the window and yelled, "HEY, IF YOU THROW THAT, IT'LL LOOK JUST LIKE A FRISBIE!" Immediately, Max pulled Daichi back inside the bus just as the record went wizzing by the window.

Suddenly, Kizami turned to face her three oldest campers. "Brooklyn... Garland... Kai... Now, explain to me why you were late?"

"Funny story actually," Brooklyn said. "We went to a stationary store, but it was the wrong one! It turned out be abandoned! And we didn't notice until it was too late." He, Garland and Kai all laughed to try and lighten up their situation.

Kizami laughed. "It is a funny story actually! Because now, you guys get to cook tonight's dinner! Have fun in the kitchen."

Kai stared at her. "We have to what?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
(TO BE CONTINUED)

Sorry for the super long hiatus again. It was like a hiatus to end all hiatus!

Also, sorry for the swearing in here. xD

But ooh... what will happen with Garland, Brooklyn and Kai in the kitchen? (Maybe their cooking will be better than Kei and Kiyo's!)


	9. We're Still in Deep Porridge

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Nine: We're Still in Deep Porridge / More Coconuts!

"We're in deep porridge."

It was six o'clock and their cabin had just finished rock climbing. As Kenny, Max, and Daichi were instructed to go back to the cabin for their moment of free time, Kizami directed Brooklyn, Kai, and Garland (who had unsuccessfully tried to sneak away) towards the kitchen.

"You can say that again, Garland." Kai groaned as Kizami put the one apron he dreaded wearing on him. It was red and it had a picture of a giant pair of lips on it with a thought bubble that read 'Kiss the Cook'. "We're so deep in porridge that it's the leftovers of Kizami's porridge."

"Hey!" Kizami chirped as she tied the back of Kai's apron. "That porridge was edible!" She walked in front of the three boys and tapped a wooden spoon on one of the pots on the stove. "You have all the ingredients you need in here, and the cookbooks are in the shelves. Remember, you need to make enough to fill the entire camp! So get to cooking!" One last grin, and she walked out the door.

Garland turned to look at his fellow chefs in the making with a concerned expression. "Do any of you know how to cook?"

Brooklyn shook his head and pointed at the shelf to his right with a smile. "But we know how to read!"

Kai reached pass Brooklyn and took the thick yellow book titled _Cooking for Dummies_. "As long as we follow the instructions, how hard can this be?" He flipped through the pages randomly until he found a recipe he felt suited their culinary talents.

Brooklyn looked at the page Kai was opened to and read aloud, "'How to Open Canned Soup with Ease'?"

"It's easy and it'll feed everyone, so everybody's happy." Kai shrugged. "Plus, we won't have to work that hard."

Garland rolled his eyes and took the book from Kai's hands. "What if there isn't a can opener? Let alone any canned soup! Let's try this-" He flipped to a random page in the book and pointed. "'Lobster Thermidore.'"

"Great," Kai said, sarcasm dripping off every word. "From canned soup to lobster thermidore. We're really learning at a fast pace."

Brooklyn took the book from Garland and flipped to another random page. Without looking at it, he held it up to show Garland and Kai. "How about this one?"

Garland slapped his forehead and said, "'How to Prepare Ramen'?"

"As opposed to canned soup and lobster thermidore?"

Sighing, Kai took the book from Brooklyn's outstretched hand and flipped to another page. "How about this one then? It sounds kind of easy. Filet mignon?"

"This is hopeless." Garland took the book from Kai again and closed it. "We might as well serve our heads to Kizami right now."

"Don't be silly, Garland," Brooklyn said with a sarcastic intonation. "If we serve our heads to Kizami, what will the rest of the camp eat?"

Kai uttered a small 'hmm' and looked at the large pot resting on the stove with the wooden spoon inside. "Maybe if we just boiled some water and tossed in random things."

"You might as well paint a large target on our chests and give Kizami a gun," Garland replied.

Brooklyn slapped Garland on the back in a friendly gesture and said, "It's worth a shot, and we don't really have much of a choice. Plus, I don't think the camp can afford lobster or fresh fish. Hell, we don't even know if they have canned soup, so we might as well improvise."

"I'm already a step ahead of you!"

The two Justice Five teammates turned to face the pantry in time to see Kai emerge from it, his arms filled with onions, carrots, tomatoes, celery, lettuce, broccoli and...

"Kai, is that a coconut?"

"Yes, Garland, why yes it is. Thank you for telling me. I was unaware for a moment as to what this brown hairy thing I'm holding was." He walked over the island in the middle of the kitchen and dropped the vegetables and coconut onto it. "Anyway, I was thinking we could chop up these vegetables."

Brooklyn walked over to Kai and picked up the coconut. "So, what's the coconut for then?"

Kai shrugged. "It reminded me of our conversation from earlier."

"Maybe we can make coconut juice." Garland went inside the pantry and emerged a few minutes later with his arms filled with coconuts. "Dude, that was one of the weirdest pantries I've ever seen. There's a box in there filled with coconuts."

"Then we won't have a problem making the juice," Brooklyn said, picking up a large machete and holding it over the coconut. In one swift motion, he forced the machete down over the coconut. Again. And again. And again. "Is it broken?"

"The coconut or the machete?" Kai said. "The coconut, no, it's not breaking and the machete looks sharp enough." He picked up the coconut and stared at it.

"I'm half expecting you to say 'open sesame'."

"Shut up, Brooklyn." Staring at the coconut again, Kai muttered a small 'open sesame' under his breath.

Garland rolled his eyes and opened the Cooking for Dummies book again. He flipped it until he found the page he was looking for, and showed it to Kai and Brooklyn. "This is why this book is called _Cooking for Dummies_. It's for people like you who try opening coconuts without finding the right way first."

"There's a right and wrong way to open a fruit?"

Garland pointed at the machete on the island. "That, Brooklyn, is the wrong way."

Kai, having studied the page entitled 'Enough Coconuts to Drive You Nuts', turned back to the coconut and grabbed a skewer from beside the sink. He set the coconut down onto the island carefully and thrust the skewer into the fruit.

Pointing to the coconut Kai had skewered, Garland said, "That, Brooklyn, is the right way."

"Did you know that 150 people are killed by falling coconuts in a year?" Kai quipped suddenly while draining the coconut water into a large water pitcher.

"Where did you hear that?" Garland asked, handing Kai another coconut.

"The book said it."

As soon as the three of them, or rather Kai, was finished with filling ten pitchers of coconut water, they stepped back from the island and surveyed their handiwork.

"We're half way there!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"But that doesn't really help with the meal," Garland said matter-of-factly. "We could serve them water from the sink and they wouldn't know."

Kai shrugged and glanced at the clock. "Well, that took about half an hour of our time. We now have another half an hour to prepare the actual meal."

Garland slapped his forehead and groaned loudly.

Brooklyn turned around and filled a large soup pot with water before placing it on the stove and turning on the heat. He turned back to his two companions and said to them, "Well, while the water boils, we can cut the vegetables. Maybe it'll be a decent meal after all."

Kai tossed the last of the coconut shells into the trash bin (which was full to the brim with empty coconuts) and picked up a tomato and a knife. Slowly, he started slicing the tomato. First cutting it into halves, then cutting those into halves, and so on.

Garland watched Kai cut the tomato and said, "Don't move too fast there, Kai, you could lose a finger."

"Shut up, Garland. It's your fault we're in here in the first place."

"How is it my fault?"

"You had to correct Shifty's language. 'I think you mean sophisticated'."

"Well if Brooklyn hadn't made that comment about his store name-"

"Hey! Let's just drop the subject." Brooklyn grabbed Kai's tomato pieces and tossed them into the pot and started stirring. "Fact is, we're in here anyway, and pointing fingers isn't going to exactly help us cook."

"Well maybe if we were magical fairies, we could point and say 'BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO! COOK!'" Garland said, sarcasm dripping off of each word.

"For one thing," Brooklyn said, pointing the wooden spoon in Garland's direction, "Cinderella's fairy godmother says 'bibbity bobbity boo' and another thing is, she has a wand, she doesn't use her finger."

Kai shook his head as he sliced the carrots. "It's scary that you know that."

Brooklyn turned a shade of red that rivaled that of a tomato and immediately turned to face the soup pot. He began stirring it and avoided Kai's gaze when the gray-haired boy walked over to drop the carrots in.

Shaking his head, Garland dropped a few pieces of celery into their mixture. Their soup was beginning to look like some sort of gourmet kitchen reject. It was a weird translucent, reddish liquid with pieces of carrots, tomato, and celery floating in it.

"OW!"

Immediately, Garland and Brooklyn turned around to see Kai sucking on his left index finger, tears in his eyes.

"You okay there?" Garland asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Kai retorted, the finger still in his mouth.

"I did tell you to be careful." Garland walked over to him and started patting his back soothingly. "Awww... Kai, it's okay, you don't have to cry."

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "I was cutting onions and the tears blocked my vision. Just get me a first aid kit." He took his finger out of his mouth, revealing a rather large, bleeding cut, and wiped his eyes.

Brooklyn and Garland looked around the kitchen, but saw no sign of any emergency kits, other than a fire extinguisher and, oddly enough, a small box marked 'Kei's Emergency Kit'. Brooklyn reached over and took it off the shelf. When he opened it, instead of antibiotic creams and bandages, he found cookies.

"What the hell is this?" Kai said, looking over Brooklyn's shoulder. "What kind of person puts emergency kit on a box of cookies?"

"Well," Brooklyn said, shrugging and putting the box back onto the shelf. "It IS Kei. Maybe the first aid kit is outside in the dining room."

"Brooklyn, you mean mess hall," Garland corrected.

"Garland, I know it's messy, but there's no need for name calling."

Brooklyn pushed open the swinging door that separated the dining area from the kitchen and looked around for a first aid kit. When Garland emerged from the kitchen, Brooklyn looked at him and said, "Now what kind of kitchen doesn't have a first aid kit nearby?"

Garland looked back at Brooklyn and told him, "The kind of kitchen that has cooks who can't open coconuts without a _For Dummies_ book."

"Ooh, touché."

The two of them went back into the kitchen only to find Kai with an ever so slightly pouty look on his face, staring down at his bleeding finger.

"Wow, that's really bleeding there," Garland commented. Kai opened his mouth to say something, but Garland covered his mouth with his scarf and said, "Aww, Kai, I know, it hurts." When the Russian glared at him, Garland just patted his head and said, "I know, Poor Kai. Just try not to bleed all over everything."

Brooklyn chuckled at the sight of them and walked inside the pantry. He emerged a few moments later carrying a thin strip of lettuce. He recieved a look from Kai that said 'Just where the hell are you thinking of putting that?'

Garland glanced at the piece of lettuce and said, "Now, Brooklyn, that just looks silly."

"You have a better idea?"

Kai looked at Garland, his eyes pleading 'I have one!'

To his dismay, Garland shook his head. "Well, no."

There was a sticky dripping sound, and all three of the room's occupants glanced down at the ground near Kai's feet. There it was: A large, sticky, dark, red drop of blood.

"Aww, Kai, I told you not to bleed all over everything."

Kai glared at him and then looked down at his finger. For a little stab on the finger, it was really bleeding alot. The pain had subsided to a dull aching that pulsed on his finger like a tiny heartbeat. He looked at the island and glared at the knife with a little bloodstain on it.

Brooklyn walked over to Kai, the strip of lettuce in his hand. "Okay, Kai, be a good little boy and give Doctor Brooklyn your hand."

Kai shifted his glare from the knife to Brooklyn with a look that said 'Doctor Brooklyn?'

As if reading his mind, Brooklyn answered, "Yes, Doctor Brooklyn, and this is my lovely assistant, Nurse Garland."

"Nurse Garland?"

Brooklyn nodded. "Nurse Garland. Now, Nurse Garland, give me his hand."

Garland rolled his eyes and, with one hand still holding the scarf over Kai's mouth, struggled to raise the other boy's hand towards Brooklyn. "Oh come on now, Kai-chan, it's just lettuce. We can't have you bleeding over everything."

Kai glared at him again, but allowed Brooklyn to wrap the strip of lettuce around his wound. When Brooklyn was finished wrapping Kai's cut, his finger looked as though it had a really large, bulging lettuce ring that didn't fit onto the rest of the finger. As soon as Garland's hold on his scarf was released, Kai let out a yell of, "IT WAS JUST ONE DROP."

Garland gave Kai a little pat on the back and said, "To you it was one little drop, to the kitchen, it was a whole mess."

Kai growled something along the lines of 'stupid knife' and looked down at his finger. "This is the most pathetic use of lettuce I've ever seen."

"Would you rather get blood on your nice, white little scarf?" Brooklyn said while stirring the pot.

Kai gasped and hugged the ends of his scarf. "NO!"

Garland chuckled as he grabbed a towel and kneeled down on the floor at Kai's feet. He wiped the drop of blood on the white, marble tile floor, but the red stain wouldn't come off. "Kai, your blood is as stubborn as you are." He stood up and dampened the towel before kneeling and wiping at it again. Most of the blood was wiped clean, but the outline of it remained. "Okay, Kai, your blood is just annoying now."

"Stop referring to it as if it's my pet!"

Brooklyn smiled at the scene, but it faded as soon as he glanced towards the clock. "Uh... guys? We have fifteen minutes until dinner, and..." He spooned up some of the soup and raised it to his lips. He blew on it a bit and sipped at it, only to spit it back into the pot. "OH GROSS. This is some of the worst tasting soup I have ever tasted." He made a face and sipped more of the soup from the spoon. "Oh god, it has this weird after taste. I just can't put my finger on it."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Brooklyn's comment and took the spoon from him. He sniffed at it for a while before looking up, returning the spoon to Brooklyn, and avoiding Garland's gaze sheepishly. "It... it smells like blood."

"Oh god, it's blood." Brooklyn dropped the spoon onto the marble floor with a loud "I'M NOT CLEANING THAT!" from Garland and, with a disgusted look on his face, said, "OH GOD, IT'S BLOOD!"

Garland stood up with an annoyed expression and said, "Allright, so I cleaned up YOUR mess too. And you," he turned to look at Kai, "'Just one drop.'"

Grimacing, Brooklyn reached into the soup with his hand and pulled out a piece of onion that had been floating ontop of the liquid. "Aww come on, Kai, you bled on the onions too?"

"Please excuse my inability to control where I bleed."

"You're excused," Brooklyn said, tossing the onion into the sink. "But now we have fourteen minutes."

Without a moment to lose, Kai picked up the soup pot and dumped its contents into the sink. Without rinsing it, he filled half of it with water and placed it back onto the stove. "Garland, go check if-"

"Already way ahead of you," Garland said suddenly before walking into the large pantry.

"Are we seriously going to use the-"

"Hey, they DO have canned soup!" Soon, Garland emerged from the pantry with his arms filled with cans of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup.

- + - + - + - + - +  
At seven o'clock sharp, Kizami walked into the kitchen, a stern look on her face. Brooklyn stopped stirring the soup, Garland stopped cleaning the counters, and Kai tried to hide the trash bag with twenty-something empty cans of soup behind him.

"So," she said, "how are my chefs?"

"Just fine," Brooklyn answered. "We made soup!"

"And coconut water," Kai added, gesturing to the ten pitchers on the island.

Kizami clapped her hands together and beamed at them. "Wonderful! You guys can go back and sit with the rest of the cabin after you put the soup into five pots." She turned and went into the dining hall, and the three boys let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go throw out the cans before she comes back," Kai said, tying the large, black trash bag and dragging it out the back door. His finger throbbed, and the lettuce was starting to turn red at some spots.

Brooklyn flashed a smile at Garland and said, "That wasn't so hard."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kai, Brooklyn and Garland arrived at their cabin table at 7:05 and set down the pot of soup. Max was pouring the coconut water into everyone's cups, and Kenny was taking a sip from his.

Daichi shot one look at Kai's finger and burst out laughing. "Kai, is that a piece of lettuce on your finger!" he managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

Kai slapped his forehead and said, "We forgot to ask her where the first aid kit was."

Garland pointed towards the counselor's table at the other end of the dining hall. "They're all over there now, if you want to go ask."

Kai mumbled something under his breath and walked to the counselor's table. Mejiko and Kizami were making a toast to the fact that Kiyo and Kei hadn't cooked that night, and the latter two were making the same toast about Kizami's cooking.

When Kai stopped at their table, Kizami looked up and set down her glass. She opened her mouth to ask him what he needed, but burst into laughter after catching sight of his finger. Without him having to ask her about it, she pointed to Kei.

"Yeah, I tried that," Kai said. "His emergency kit was full of cookies."

Mejiko promptly slapped Kei's arm and yelled, "Who puts cookies in a first aid kit?"

Kei held his arm and replied, "We never use it! So I thought I could put my hidden stash of cookies in there."

Mejiko rolled her eyes and pulled out a bandage from her pocket. "You guys are lucky I always come prepared. Kai, give me your hand." When he did so, she stared at the piece of lettuce for a few moments. "Kai, is that-"

"Yes, it is."

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued)

**Afternote**: Just a reminder, I don't own Cinderella or Campbell's Soup. xD Oh, and remember to review x3


	10. Cold in Summer?

**NOTE**: Yup... I'll try updating this story more. Your reviews help motivate me! xD Flamers also accepted (after all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Although, I think I would like some ice for that burn :( ).

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Ten: Cold in the Summer?

Daichi stifled a cry of 'DON'T LET HER PLAY THAT MOVIE!' and sat unusually quiet between Kenny and Kai. Kizami and Mejiko were standing in the middle of the aisle, fiddling with the screen projector.

It was movie night, and the girls of Cabin Three had chosen to watch Farewell to Forever. Which would last for a whole two hours.

In the middle of the movie, the prince was saying goodbye to the princess before he went off to battle. His 'I will always think of you, my dearest' was interrupted in the middle with a loud sneeze from the front row.

"Are you getting a cold, Kizami?" Max asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "I can't get sick! I... I..." She sneezed and sniffled. "I've never been sick in my whole life!"

"Wow, then for a germ, you must be like climbing Mount Everest," Brooklyn commented.

- + - + - + - + - +  
*RING*RING*RING*

A hand stretched out from under the covers and slammed onto the alarm clock. Kenny yawned and sat up in bed, missing his pillow terribly. It was then he saw it; Daichi had two pillows lying cozily under his head, and both of which were drooping over the edge of the bed.

He quietly got out of bed and climbed onto Daichi's bunk. Trying not to wake the young blader, Kenny tried desperately to pull his blue pillow out from under Daichi's head. To his dismay, at each tug, Daichi would hold onto the pillow with a tighter grip. Kenny sighed and gave one last, hard, yank. He lost his balance and, still holding onto the pillow, fell onto the floor with a loud THUMP, and Daichi landing ontop of him with an even louder THUMP.

Everyone in the cabin woke up with a jolt.

"NO, THAT'S MY COOKIE!" Daichi shouted before opening his eyes. "Oh, hi, Chief. What are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing, Daichi..."

Max yawned and sat up. "Do any of you find it weird that Kizami hasn't run out of her room by now screaming 'WHAT WAS THAT'?"

Garland immediately looked behind him at Kizami's door for any note she might have left for them, but there was no such thing there. "There's no note... What if she got kidnapped?"

Kai let out a scoff and said, "Who'd want to kidnap her? They probably release her with a note saying 'She's your problem now!'"

Shrugging, Max climbed out of bed and knocked on Kizami's door. "Kizami? Are you in there?" When he recieved a groan in reply, he opened the door slowly and walked inside, followed by everybody else.

There was Kizami, laying in bed still, with her alarm clock lying in pieces on the wall opposite. There was a kleenex box laying next to her, and three empty ones on the floor. She sat up once she saw them and said, in a weird, nasally voice, "What do you want?"

"Kizami, are you sick?" Daichi asked.

"It feels like I am, and I assume I look like I am too," she said, sniffling. "So I must be."

Kenny prodded the empty tissue boxes with his foot. "If you used so many tissues, where are they?"

Kizami pointed to the window, and sure enough, there lay a huge mountain of used kleenex. She sniffled again and blew her nose on a tissue. Tossing the tissue outside, she started poking at her right ear.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn asked.

She sniffled again and answered, "I blew my nose and now my ear's stuffy."

"Have you been taking any medication?" Max asked, tossing the empty tissue boxes outside and onto the mountain of kleenex.

"No, but I called my brother and he said he'll bring me some antibiotics," she said, coughing. "Fortunately for you guys, I'm sick, so we can't do any activities today. Also unfortunately for you guys, I'm sick, so you have to stay and take care of me," she added with a mischevious smile. "So who-"

Kai groaned loudly and slapped his forehead.

Kizami looked at him and said, "Thanks for volunteering, Kai. I was going to ask who was willing to be my little bedside companion."

Brooklyn gave Kai a small, reassuring pat on the back just as a knock on the door was heard. Before anyone could answer it, a boy a few years older than Kizami walked inside. Unsurprisingly enough, he had the same silver colored hair.

"Oi, Aniki!" Kizami called in a nasally voice.

"I brought your medication," he answered before turning to the rest of them. "Oh, sorry," he added. "I'm Kizami's brother, Takumi."

"I'm Max," he said with a little wave.

"I'm Kenny."

"I'm Daichi!"

"So you're Daichi," Takumi said. "Kiza told me about you..."

As Daichi beamed, Brooklyn said, "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brooklyn."

"So you're Brooklyn! I've heard about you too." Takumi pointed at Garland and Kai and said, "Let me guess, you're Garland, and you're Kai." They nodded. "Yeah, Kiza told me about you three too, so I'm assuming you know who I am already." They nodded meekly.

"Oi, Aniki..."

He turned to face his sister and said, "Yes?"

"Where's the drugs?"

"You mean medication."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Takumi rolled his eyes and gave his sister an off-white pill, which she took and swallowed immediately. "Geez, you want water with that?"

She shook her head and yawned. "Brooklyn, Garland, go make me some of that Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup you guys used yesterday. Daichi, Max, Kenny, go with Takumi and tell the others that I'm sick." Turning over so that her back was to them, she added, "If I need you guys for anything, I'll just tell Kai to go tell you."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Garland's hand froze on the can opener as a sudden revelation hit him. He turned to Brooklyn, who was pouring a glass of coconut water left over from the dinner they had prepared. "Hey, Brooklyn, how did Kizami figure out we used can soup?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Ooh, maybe she's psychic," he said with a spooky tone. "Or maybe she has eyes in the back of her head!"

"Dude, that's just awkward."

"No, awkward is Kai bleeding all over the kitchen. Awkward is Kenny without his glasses. Awkward is Daichi licking that bronze bowling ball. Awkward is... is the word 'awkward' starting to sound weird to you?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kai checked the clock again for the seventh time. Everyone left ten minutes ago, and still nobody was back, and still, Kizami was asleep. He wondered how much longer he was supposed to stay alone with the crazy counselor.

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked around the room for a stool, but found nothing.

"Hm, I wonder." Kai reached under the bed for her diary, but was stopped when Kizami started stirring in her sleep. He turned to look at her in time to see her open her eyes half way and sneeze.

"Kai," she said in that nasally voice, "I want you to... go... get me... another box of Kleenex..." She paused for a moment before adding, "And a book on diseases."

Kai rolled his eyes and thought what a weird request it was to bring someone a book on diseases (nevermind where he was going to find one in a summer camp), but did what he was told anyway. He looked back before exiting Kizami's room, only to see the counselor sleeping with a tissue still in her hand.

Before he could even set one foot outside, Kizami suddenly sat up in bed and shouted, "WAIT, TAKE THIS WITH YOU!" In her outstretched hand was a walkie talkie.

Kai rolled his eyes again and took the small device from her. A walkie talkie? Just how sick was she?

- + - + - + - + - +  
It took Kai a good half an hour to locate the infirmary, and once he was inside the small nurse's office, all he could wonder was why the camp was lacking a medical official. He cursed himself when he found a large box sticking out of the wall next to the door with a large red cross on it and red print that read "FIRST AID KIT". He looked down at his finger. The lettuce was off and in its place was white medical tape, although he could swear he could feel the cut bleeding.

Shaking off his own thoughts about his wound, Kai walked into the examination room behind the desk (which had a layer of dust on it) and walked towards the book shelf. He pulled out the thick volume titled "Diseases: You Wouldn't Want to Catch This".

He shrugged and walked back to the cabin, only to find it, to his surprise, empty. Exactly how long does it take to heat up a CAN of soup and tell other people that ONE person was sick? He muttered under his breath about lazy bums like Brooklyn and Garland and walked into Kizami's room.

Kizami was sitting up in bed, frowning at something on the wall that Kai couldn't see.

Kai rolled his eyes and dropped the book onto the bed next to Kizami. She turned to look at him and said, "Where's my Kleenex?"

He mentally slapped himself and left the cabin.

Half way to the Counselor's Corner, Kai's walkie talkie suddenly came to life.

"Kai..." Kizami said in her nasally voice.

"Yeah?"

"Kai, I think I have... ebolavirus..."

Kai stopped in his tracks. "You have ebola?" he said flatly, his eyes showing that he was not amused.

"Yes."

"You have massive internal bleeding?"

"I believe so, yes."

Kai slapped his forehead. "Kizami, you do not have ebola! You have the flu!"

A pause. "What kind of flu?"

"THE REGULAR FLU!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Brooklyn sighed and clinked his glass of coconut water with Garland's. With Kizami sick, it gave the two of them free reign of their schedule, and she was too sick to even realize it, let alone do anything about it.

While their poor buddy Kai was slaving away as Kizami's bedside companion, the two of them were relaxing by the lake. As for Kizami's soup...

"Hey, Garland, what about Kizami's soup?" Brooklyn asked suddenly.

"She's so delirious she won't even remember."

- + - + - + - + - +  
"AHA! I GOT YOU NOW, MAX!"

Max shook his head. "Daichi, for the last time, I'M NOT PLAYING!"

Daichi pouted and sat down next to max on the stage in the ampitheater. Having told Mejiko, Kei, and Kiyo that Kizami was sick, added to the fact that Kizami was indeed sick with the flu, the three campers assumed that they wouldn't have anything to do for the rest of the day (they mourned for Kai for a brief moment) so they decided to mess around at the ampitheater for a while. Surprisingly, Takumi agreed.

"But, Maxie..." Daichi said, giving Max the puppy-dog eyes. "Please? Everyone else is playing."

"ALLRIGHT, FINE."

"YAY!" Daichi leaped up and stood on the bench in front of the other three boys. "OKAY! I'LL START!" He held up one finger.

"One word," Kenny said.

Daichi nodded and knelt down so that he was crawling.

"A dog?" Takumi asked.

Daichi shook his head and held two fingers to his mouth so that it resembled fangs.

"A vampire?" Max asked.

Again, Daichi shook his head. He stood up and pointed at his hair, then made a flowing motion from his hair to the floor.

"...Rapunzel?" Max asked again.

Daichi shook his head and slapped at something invisible in the air.

Kenny suddenly jumped up. "Driger!"

"Yes!"

Takumi laughed apologetically while Max just shook his head. He wondered what everyone else was doing.

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Kai?"

The grey-haired Russian blader groaned loudly as he walked back towards his cabin with the sick cabin leader waiting inside. In his arms were three large boxes of Kleenex, and in his right hand was the walkie talkie that hadn't stayed silent for ten minutes.

"What is it now, Kizami?"

"How are the Kleenex boxes coming along?"

"They're coming."

"What colors are they?"

Was this for real? The counselor was asking about COLORS? "Pink, blue, and white."

"Pink?" she whined. "Can you get me a green one?"

Kai groaned. He had just reached the cabin. "WHY do you want a green one and not a pink one?"

"I don't like pink..."

"IT'S KLEENEX. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT IT WHEN YOU USE IT!"

"And you're yelling at me..."

- + - + - + - + - +  
An hour and a switching of a pink Kleenex box to a green one later, Kai was finally sitting, on the floor, beside Kizami's bed. She was fast asleep, and the new Kleenex boxes were in a neat stack beside her bed. UNTOUCHED.

She had been sleeping since he had entered the room twenty minutes ago.

Kai muttered about crazy counselors who were even crazier when they were sick. He suddenly heard the cabin door open, and was aware of the time. It was a little after dinner. He scrambled to his feet and walked into the next room.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!" he yelled.

"Oh, Kai, there you are!" Brooklyn said. "We were worried that you died from having to spend the day with Kizami." When Garland tapped his shoulder, Brooklyn sulkily slipped him five dollars.

Kai eyed the exchange of money. "You guys had a BET that I would die from spending the day with... with... THAT THING!" He pointed at Kizami's door for emphasis.

"Maybe..." Garland intoned.

Kai's groan was drowned out as footsteps were heard from Kizami's room. Everyone stared with wide eyes at her doorway as Kizami, still in her pajamas, walked through.

"AH, I FEEL GREAT." She took a deep breath and looked at the group in front of her. "OI ANIKI!" she called suddenly. Kizami walked towards her brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "The drugs you gave me really worked!"

Takumi gave her a pat on the head. "Did you notice that everytime you call me, you say 'oi aniki'? And they're MEDICATIONS. Don't call them drugs, little sister."

"GAH ANIKI. Drugs, medications, isn't it the same?"

"Well, one just has a bad connotation," Takumi replied, giving her another pat. He quickly looked at his watch. "Oh, well, I gotta get home. I'll tell mom, dad, and Satoshi that you're better, Kiza."

Her eyes suddenly widened as she shifted her gaze to her brother's face. "SATOSHI? He's home?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll tell him you said h-"

"YOU STAY HERE WITH THE CAMPERS AND I'LL GO HOME. I'll be back tomorrow, okay, aniki?"

Takumi didn't have time to reply, or even utter a 'NO', before Kizami was back into her room. Within minutes, she emerged from the room with a suitcase in her hand, fully dressed in a yellow sundress.

"The schedule's on the table, you can sleep in my room, and Mejiko, Kei and Kiyo will be glad to help you with any problems!" She left the cabin, and called out without looking back, "I'LL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW NIGHT!"

Kai peered into the bedroom and saw the three Kleenex boxes.

Neatly stacked.

Untouched.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To Be Continued)

So Kizami's gone home to see her brother Satoshi! And that leaves Takumi in her place at the camp. Stay tuned and see what happens in the next chapter with Takumi in charge of the boys!

And thus, the chapter ends with this final thought:

Poor Kai and his untouched Kleenex.


	11. Takumi in Charge

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Eleven: Takumi in Charge

Takumi sat up in bed as the poorly reconstructed alarm clock on the bedside table rang. And rang. And rang, even when he had tossed it out the window. He ran his fingers through his hair and quickly got out of bed and went into the next room to check on the campers.

Everybody was awake, save for a little red haired boy, and sitting on their bunks, except for Kenny, who was desperately trying to pull a blue pillow from under his bunk.

Brooklyn suddenly turned to Takumi. "Takumi, you used to be a counselor here right?" When he nodded, Brooklyn continued. "We were wondering, how come you stopped?"

Takumi shrugged. "I got busy. My brother, Satoshi, the one that Kiza rushed off to see last night, graduated from Yale last year and is partner of a law firm. The parents are kind of concerned about me and Kiza now, so I kind of want to live up to their expectations."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Garland replied, sitting next to Brooklyn on the bottom bunk beside Takumi's door. "I have thi-"

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER LET ME FINISH THEIR FOOD?"

Everyone immediately looked at Daichi, who was the only one still sleeping. He was drooling onto his pillow and snored between sentences. "I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO FINISH IT ANYWAY, SO WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT?"

"Does this kind of thing happen every morning?" Takumi asked, his eyes never leaving the sight of the string of saliva connecting Daichi's mouth to the white pillow cover.

"This is the first I've heard it," Max answered.

"BUT NOO, EVERYTIME I ASK, THEY SAY 'NO, DAICHI, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FOOD.' WHAT GOOD IS THAT GONNA DO ME IF I FINISHED MY FOOD AND I'M STILL HUNGRY, BUT YOU WON'T EVEN TOUCH YOURS?"

"Should someone wake him up?" Kai said. He asked his question in such a way that it seemed more of a command than anything else. He looked specifically at Takumi, whose face supported a 'what in hell?' expression and was tapping his temple with his right hand.

Despite Kai's commanding intonation, Takumi grinned widely and said, "What a good idea, Kai. Go ahead and wake him up."

As Kai rose to his feet and strode over to Daichi's bunk, all five conscious campers shared the exact same thought: Oh my God, they ARE related; those are the exact words Kizami would have used.

The Russian sighed wryly and poked Daichi with his index finger. The boy didn't move, but instead let out a loud snore. Kai poked him again, and received an earful of "LET ME EAT YOUR FOOOOOOOOD!"

"You don't get any if you keep sleeping," Garland said. He pointed at the clock perched above the front door of the cabin. "It's almost time for breakfast."

"BREAKFAST!" Daichi's eyes suddenly flew open and he leaped from his bunk and into the bathroom.

"Well, that did the trick," Takumi commented as Brooklyn gave Garland a light pat on the back.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Takumi fiddled with his fingers. He hadn't set foot into Camp Thingamabob ever since he had quit his counseling position and given it to his sister. He most likely would never have set foot into its property ever again, were it not for his sister getting the flu either.

He stood next to Kei on stage as Mejiko took the microphone.

"Good morning everyone!" she said happily. "As some of you already know, Kizami will not be joining us today. She's at home visiting her brother, Satoshi, and will be back tomorrow, hopefully. But until then, this is her brother, Takumi!" She pointed in Takumi's direction, and he gave a small wave. "Anyway, I'd like to start off this morning with a Scavenger Hunt! And here's Kei with the details." Mejiko handed the microphone to Kei, accompanied with a look that said 'Don't screw this up'.

Kei took the microphone with a nervous laugh. He turned to the audience. "Well, like Meji-chan said, we're going to start with a scavenger hunt. The cabins will each recieve a card with a riddle on it that will lead them to where the next card is hidden, and so on, and so on, until they finally reach the last card, and then come back here. The riddles are either found in the outside, dining hall, kitchen, etc, or in your OWN cabins. It won't be in someone else's cabin or the Counselor's Corner. Don't even think about cheating, because on the back of each Riddle-Card is a piece of a ripped up picture. Every picture is different for each cabin, so come back here with all your picture pieces and see if you've won! So, uh... READY, GET SET, GO!"

No one moved.

Kiyo rolled his eyes and grabbed the microphone. "The counselors will not be participating, but instead, the four of us will follow the cabin number before our cabins number and chaperone you, just in case you get into trouble or have a question. We'll give you the cards as we come to you. The prize? Well, the prize is having the satisfaction of winning."

Mejiko slapped her forehead and snatched the microphone. "The prize is actually being given the privilege of organizing the order that the cabins will perform tonight for Skit Night! And well, okay, READY... GET SET... RUN TO YOUR CABINS AND LET THE RIDDLES FLY!" She quickly turned off the microphone and set it down onto the floor as she ran to Kei's cabin, Kei ran to Kiyo's cabin, Kiyo ran to Kizami's cabin, and Takumi ran to her cabin.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kiyo quickly took the card out from the envelope.

**"There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies."**

They all stared down at the card in wonder. What the hell?

Brooklyn took the card from Kiyo and said, "The colors sound like a watermelon."

"Okay, well, that's alot better than what I was thinking," Kiyo replied. "To the kitchen!"

"Well, what were you thinking?" Kenny asked.

"I was thinking we needed to take a trip to Washington… D.C. that is."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Takumi slapped his forehead as soon as he had opened the card. Who wrote these riddles? His sister?

**"My author's uncertain, yet my title's the same. I contain random text, yet my order's the same. Read me one day and see my pages are totally bare. Try again another day and see that words will be there. I'm not a book of magic although it may sound. I do not predict the future but inside your life may be found. What am I?"**

Tyson suddenly slapped his fist into his palm. "I got it! It's a COOK BOOK! I mean, come on, food is MY life anyway. It's a cook book written by... an anonymous chef!"

Hiro slapped the back of his brother's head. "It's a diary, Tyson."

"Oh..."

"Mejiko has a diary in her drawer back at the cabin," Ray said.

Takumi slapped his forehead again. Was this camp full of diary-reading people?

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kei shrugged and opened the envelope. He quickly took out the card with the riddle written on it. For a weird girl, Kizami sure worked fast.

**"Weight in my belly, trees on my back, nails in my ribs, feet I do lack."**

"So uh..." Kei said, tapping a finger on the card. "Any ideas?"

"Erm... a cabin?" Kevin said.

"It sounds like this riddle I once heard," Michael said. "Except it wasn't 'trees on my back' it was 'people on my back'. Well anyway, the answer was a boat."

"Maybe it's a boat," Kei said thoughtfully. "We don't really have much else to go on, so lets go to the pond."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Mejiko sighed contentedly. At last, she had a girls cabin. Her smile disappeared once she saw the card.

**"Look into my face and I'm everybody, scratch my back and I'm nobody."**

She slapped her forehead. How could they have been so STUPID as to hand her the riddle that SHE had made up? With a spiteful glance in Kei's direction, Mejiko handed the card to the others.

"How can you be everybody and nobody at the same time?" Ming Ming asked.

"Well it said when you look at it's face it's everyone, but when you turn it around, it's nobody," Emily replied.

"Sounds like a mirror..." Ming Ming commented. "Maybe that's it! It's a mirror!"

"Let's go to to the bathroom in the cabin," Mejiko said.

- + - + - + - + - +  
"FOUND IT!"

Moments later, Garland emerged from the pantry in the kitchen (where he, Brooklyn and Kai had so many fond memories from the whole Kai-Bled-Over-Everything incident), holding an envelope titled 'CABIN ONE'.

Kiyo took the envelope and opened it, putting the piece of the picture into his pocket.

**"I weaken all men for hours each day, I show you strange visions while you are away, I take you by night, by day take you back, None suffer to have me, but do from my lack."**

"Well, that one's easy," Brooklyn said suddenly.

Everyone stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Not even ten seconds from staring at the card, and he already had it. He looked back at them as if saying 'what? you don't know?'

"It's sleep..."

"How do you find sleep?" Kenny asked.

Daichi laughed and said, "You close your eyes and then you fall asleep! Duh!"

Max rolled his eyes. "Just go find the place you go to sleep IN."

Daichi still looked at Max with a confused expression. "Huh? You want to rip open my blanket or something?"

"THE BUNK BEDS, DAICHI!" Kenny cried.

Daichi let out a long "OHHHHHHH" as they made their way back to the cabin.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Takumi tenderly took out the small leather bound book from inside the drawer of the bedside table. He opened it, and inside was a another card with a scrap of a picture. Placing the scrap into his pocket, he showed everyone the card.

**"I weaken all men for hours each day, I show you strange visions while you are away, I take you by night, by day take you back, None suffer to have me, but do from my lack."**

"FOOD!"

Everyone shifted their gazes from the card in Takumi's hand to the happy expression on Tyson's face.

"Food doesn't show us strange visions," Lee said. "Or at least, it doesn't show NORMAL people strange visions."

"That's not true!" Tyson retorted, a slight pout on his face. "I once looked in my alphabet soup, and it spelled something out to me!"

Ray slapped his forehead. "Tyson, those were Spaghetti-O's."

"Oh... that explains why I didn't get any other letters..."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "It's sleep."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Which means we only have to go to the next room and look for the clue in our bunks?" Tala asked flatly. "That's not much of an adventure."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kei gave Gary and Crusher a thumbs up with one hand as he quickly grabbed the card from under the boat with the other. He had all of two seconds to leap out of the way as the canoe dropped back onto the dirt.

"I MEANT I GOT IT, I DIDN'T MEAN DROP THE BOAT ON ME!"

"How are we supposed to know which one you meant?" Crusher replied. "Both of your signals look the same!"

"NO!" Kei held out a hand with his thumb up. "This means 'OKAY, I GOT IT!'" He moved his fingers until his index finger was pointing at the sky. "THIS one means 'OKAY, DROP THE BOAT, IT'S NOT HERE!'"

"That's the same thing," Kevin said dryly.

"Well.. no... but... the thumb... BLEHHHH!" He stuck his tongue out at Kevin and thrust the card into Michael's hands while stuffing the fragment of the picture into his pocket.

**"I weaken all men for hours each day, I show you strange visions while you are away, I take you by night, by day take you back, None suffer to have me, but do from my lack."**

"Please don't tell me it's another boat," Kei said.

"Boats don't weaken people..." Mystel corrected. "Unless you get hit with one or you're making one, but nonetheless, the point is 'NO'."

"Tired..."

Kevin started to pat Gary's back sympathetically and said, "There, there, big guy. You can take a nap later."

"That could be it," Bryan said. "Gary's tired, and he wants to sleep because he's at a lack for it. When you sleep, you dream, thus the strange visions. I remember having this dream where I-"

"Okay, no need to go into your life story," Kei interrupted, taking the card from Michael's hands. "So I guess this means, to the cabin everyone?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Here it is!"

Mejiko closed the medicine cabinet, tucked the piece of the picture carefully into her skirt pocket, and showed everyone the card.

**"I weaken all men for hours each day, I show you strange visions while you are away, I take you by night, by day take you back, None suffer to have me, but do from my lack."**

"Is it a woman?" Hilary asked.

"A woman?" Mejiko replied, looking skeptical.

"Of course," Hilary said. "No one suffers to have a woman, but they do when there aren't any."

"But women don't show people strange visions..." Emily corrected. "Well, not when they're 'away' anyway."

"Well, at night... I sleep at night," Mariah said. "Maybe it's sleep. Lets go into the next room and search our bunks!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"I HAVE IT!" Daichi called, waving an envelope marked 'CABIN ONE' and jumping on his bunk. "I HAVE IT! I HAVE IT!"

"Daichi, stop that, you're going to hurt yourself," Takumi said, picking up Daichi and placing him on the floor. He took the envelope from Daichi and opened it, taking the fragment of the photo and putting it into his pocket.

**"My author's uncertain, yet my title's the same. I contain random text, yet my order's the same. Read me one day and see my pages are totally bare. Try again another day and see that words will be there. I'm not a book of magic although it may sound. I do not predict the future but inside your life may be found. What am I?"**

"IT'S A... uh..." Daichi scratched at his red hair. "Er..."

Brooklyn shook his head and gave Daichi a pat on the head. "It's a diary."

"Jeez, Brooklyn, slow down there," Kai said. "How do you know all of this anyway?" He had a brief flashback of Brooklyn's intelligence, and suppressed a chuckle as he thought about 'Brooklyn Land'.

Instead, Brooklyn broke out into a grin. "I saw Kizami writing these cards the night before she got sick."

"CHEATER!" Daichi cried.

Max quickly covered Daichi's mouth. "SHHHH... he's on OUR team, Daichi!"

"Mh hmm..." Daichi said, muffled. (Oh yeah...)

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To Be Continued)

AN: Sorry for the super-duper long wait! =( But here's the first half of their Scavenger Hunt! Who will win? Stay tuned! =D


	12. Takumi in Charge part 2

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Twelve: Takumi in Charge Part 2

"It's... not here," Kiyo said. He shook his head and took his hand out from under the mattress.

"That's impossible!" Daichi shouted. "I saw her writing in it and putting it in the drawer! How can it not be there!"

Garland groaned and said, "That information would have been useful two minutes ago."

Kiyo opened the drawer, cautiously at first, but upon deciding that it was silly to be cautious, he hurriedly pulled open the drawer. And let out an ear-piercing yelp as he fell backwards, a card attached to a rather large spring landing onto his chest. Kizami's smiling face was on the front of the card, tilting back and forth, her expression one of "HAHA, GOTCHA".

Blinking away his surprise, Kai grabbed the card off of a still-dazed Kiyo and opened it.

"SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!"

And promptly dropped it.

"JUST KIDDING!" Kizami's voice continued. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND THE FINAL CLUE."

"Oh thank God," Kiyo breathed as he placed a hand on the bed to help himself off the floor.

Brooklyn looked down at the card lying on the floor. "There's nothing there." He picked it up and closed and opened it, nearly dropping it yet again when Kizami's voice continued.

**"MY VOICE IS TENDER, MY NECK IS SLENDER, AND I'M OFTEN INVITED TO PLAY. YET WHEREVER I GO, I MUST TAKE MY BOW, OR ELSE I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. WHAT AM I?"**

Immediately, everyone's eyes fell on Brooklyn, who looked back at each and every one of them and said, "Why are you all looking at me like that!"

"You're the one that said you watched Kizami write the riddles," Kenny replied matter-of-factly.

"Exactly!" Brooklyn retorted. "I watched her write them, not record them!"

"Great, we're at a dead end," Kai said, sitting on the bed.

Max, who had been busily copying the riddle onto a post-it, said, "'My voice is tender, my neck is slender'."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly use those words to describe your voice or your neck," Daichi responded.

"I was reading the riddle!"

"I'm guessing, no one has any idea?" Kiyo said, still sitting on the floor with his hand on the bed.

"No..." Daichi said, sullenly. After a moment of silence, he looked up, eyes shining brightly with the sincerity only he could muster. "But let's give it our best injection!"

Everyone shot Daichi a weird look.

"I think you mean 'give it our best shot'?" Kenny corrected.

The smaller boy scratched his head with a confused expression on his face. "Isn't that what I said?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Found it!" Ray called the top of a bunk.

"Great!" Takumi replied. "Where was it?"

"...Tyson's bed."

Hiro covered his face with his hand. "Of all the places..."

"That Kizami's a sly one," Tala commented, taking the card from Ray. "She put it in the last place anyone would look."

"Why's that?" Takumi asked. "Because Tyson's bunk is in the back?"

Rick shook his head. "Because no one would WANT to look in Tyson's bunk."

"Oh..."

Tala opened the envelope and handed the picture piece to Takumi. **"Look into my face and I'm everybody, scratch my back and I'm nobody."**

"That's a toughie," Tyson said. "'Ooh, look at my face, I'm everyone!'" He stood in front of Takumi. "I'm Takumi!" He then moved in front of Hiro. "And now I'm Aniki!" He turned around, and continued, "And now Aniki can scratch my back! And... I'm nobody?"

Lee snapped his fingers and shouted, "That's it! It's a mirror!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
All of Cabin Two stood in a circle at the center of the cabin around a card, just staring.

"This is both the easiest, and the hardest of them all," Michael commented.

No one dared to move. All seven pairs of eyes just stared down at the card... and the enormous cockroach laying on top of it.

"Hey, that could be a riddle in itself!" Kevin said.

Slowly, Mystel inched his hand over to the broom resting against the bunk he and Crusher shared. Almost as if the cockroach could sense his movements, the insect scurried off through the gap between Bryan and Kei into the bathroom as soon as Mystel's finger touched the broom.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, but still, no one moved.

"Uh, so, who wants to get the riddle?" Kei said.

Everyone pointed to the person to their right, still silent.

"Okay, fine, I'll be a man about this..." Kei took a deep breath and reached for the envelope. Please don't let there be any cockroach droppings on there, he thought.

"Are you going to get the riddle or not?"

Only at Mystel's question did Kei realize that he had been holding his hand a few inches above the envelope for the past minute. He took another deep breath and quickly snatched the paper up.

"That's the way to go!" Kevin said. "Way to be a man, Kei!"

The six campers stared at Kei as the counselor stood still, holding onto the card until his knuckles turned white. All in one moment, Kei dropped the card and leaped onto the bed behind him.

"Yeah, way to be a man, huh?" Bryan said, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Hey!" Kei retorted. "You try picking up a paper that a cockroach was just sitting on! Who knows what it could have done on it?"

"Cockroach or no, we have to get this over with," Michael responded. He slowly reached down for the card, and to his relief, saw that there were no traces of the cockroach on it, and if there had been, it was on Kei now.

**"Look into my face and I'm everybody, scratch my back and I'm nobody."**

"Everybody and nobody, huh?" Kevin thought out loud. "Maybe it's like... a shapeshifter on the camp grounds! Wouldn't that be amazing? It could be... Me one minute, then Gary, and then Mystel, and then it turns around, and POOF! It's nobody! Like a mirror! I wonder what it could be?"

"That's it!" Spencer said. "It's a mirror. Duh."

Everyone looked at the bathroom.

Kevin broke the silence. "Say, uh, didn't the cockroach go in there?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Here it is!" Emily raised a triumphant hand in the air. Grasped in that hand was the envelope.

"Way to go, Emily!" Mariah cheered.

"Read it!" Ming Ming added.

**"I have not flesh nor feathers nor scales nor bones. Yet I have fingers and thumbs of my own. What am I?"**

"Sounds creepy," Hilary commented. "Like, a ghost or something."

"You know what," Mejiko said after a few moments of silence. "I give up. Let's go search through Kei's room until we find it."

"I could go with that plan," Mariah agreed.

"It'll do us alot more than standing around just thinking about it," Emily added. "I guess..."

Mejiko turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob to Kei's room. In front of her hung a sign that said "Enter at your own risk". She didn't doubt it. Taking a deep breath, Mejiko turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

And there lay the card, on top of Kei's bedside table, right next to his gloves.

"Wow! That was so easy!" Ming Ming said, peering into the room from behind Mejiko.

"Yeah, here comes the hard part..." Mejiko gestured to the rest of the room; most notably, the floor.

The floor of Kei's room resembled a black hole more than a floor. There were clothes strewn all over the place, and oddly enough, they all seemed to be pointed in the same direction: towards the bottom of the bed.

"Good God..." Mariah commented, holding a hand over her mouth.

When she thought all hope was lost, Mejiko glanced at her feet, and saw one of those toys that had the claw that opened and closed on one end and the switch on the other. Mustering up all her courage, Mejiko took the grabber and reached into the room, only to be a few inches short.

"Here you go!" Emily grabbed Mejiko's hand and held onto the bedpost with her other.

Mejiko leaned further into the room with all her might, and to her relief, the envelope was successfully caught into the mouth of the grabber! Squealing a "Yes!" Mejiko was reeled in by Emily.

She opened the card and nearly fell backwards in shock when she saw the picture of Kizami's head. "Oh Kiza-chan..." She opened the card and dropped it at the sound of Kizami's voice.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND THE FINAL CLUE! HERE'S YOUR RIDDLE!

**"I COVER WHAT IS REAL, HIDE WHAT IS TRUE, BUT SOMETIMES BRING OUT THE COURAGE IN YOU. WHAT AM I?"**

"What could that be?" Hilary asked.

Everyone shrugged.

- + - + - + - + - +  
For the past five minutes and going, the boys of Cabin One and Kiyo sat around Kizami's room and contemplated the impossibly hard riddle.

"Anybody got anything?" Kiyo asked for the seventh time.

And for the seventh time, everyone except Daichi shook their heads.

And for the seventh time, Daichi said, "Like I said, what if it's a coke bottle?"

And for the seventh time, everyone shouted, "NO."

And for the seventh time, Daichi said, "Why not?"

And for the seventh time, Kenny said, "Coke bottles don't have voices or bows."

And for the umpteenth time, Daichi replied with, "Oh..."

And everyone kept thinking.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

AN: Yup, I cut this one, too. Three parts now!


	13. Takumi in Charge part 3

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Thirteen: Takumi in Charge Part 3

Lee reached over the sink and peeled the card from the mirror. He realized he was looking at the back of the card, but he didn't really care, and opened it anyway...

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND THE LAST CLUE!"

...and dropped it.

"Is that... Kizami's voice?" Takumi asked. Before anyone could answer or comment, the card continued.

"HERE'S YOUR RIDDLE:

**"I COVER WHAT IS REAL, HIDE WHAT IS TRUE, BUT SOMETIMES BRING OUT THE COURAGE IN YOU. WHAT AM I?"**

"What kind of riddle is that?" Tyson commented. "Sounds like some really tough seasoning! Hey, could that be it? Is it pepper or something? Maybe cinnamon!" He snapped his fingers and continued on. "Can we go to the kitchen!"

Ray put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Somehow, I doubt that it has anything to do with a kitchen. What we have to do is remember that our counselor is a girl."

Takumi shrugged. "Hm, something a girl would have?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Mystel stood frozen in front of the bathroom doorway, the broom clutched tightly in his hand. The rest of the cabin's occupants stood behind him, cheering him on.

"Easy for you guys to say," Mystel muttered under his breath. "You're not the one who has to go in there..." Taking a deep breath, he repeated his mind that it was only a bug, and walked into the bathroom, thrashing the broom wildly about. After about two minutes of thrashing, he stopped, out of breath, and said exasperatedly, "Is it gone?"

Gary shook his head and pointed.

Mystel followed his finger and looked in front of him. Lo and behold, there was the cockroach, resting quite peacefully on the sink. Right in front of the mirror with the card on it.

"GODDAMMIT."

"Now now, Mystel," Kei said, reaching an arms length to pat Mystel on the shoulder, "There's no need to curse. And God's last name isn't Dammit." He slid his hand to Mystel's back and gave a small push. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Mystel stumbled forward and squished the cockroach with the broom. "Is it dead?"

"You're asking us?" Michael replied.

Kevin looked at Mystel and made a gesture for him to pick up the broom.

Mustering up his courage, Mystel lifted the broom, peered at the sink, and promptly dropped the broom. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COCKROACH GO?"

"Sneaky little devil, isn't he?" Spencer commented. "Well you know, since you're already in there, you might wanna grab the clue there on the mirror."

"Yeah, yeah." Mystel snatched the card from the mirror and sulkily walked back to the others. He opened the card, and just like the others, dropped it.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND THE FINAL CLUE! HERE'S YOUR RIDDLE:

**"I HAVE NOR FLESH NOR SCALES NOR FEATHERS NOR BONES, YET I HAVE FINGERS AND THUMBS OF MY OWN. WHAT AM I?"**

"What does that even mean?" Crusher commented.

"I risked my life for that?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Daichi looked around the room at his fellow cabin mates. Everyone looked bored and expressionless, not at all like they were even remotely interested, or even thinking about, the riddle. The small boy leaped to his feet.

"YOU GUYS!" he shouted. Everyone turned their attention to him. "You're forgetting! We are in the middle of a competition! We have to win! Think of it like a blading tournament, you wouldn't wanna lose cuz you don't feel like blading, right? This like the same thing!"

Everyone continued staring at him.

"So... let's keep our eyes with the prize, cuz if we don't win, what if whoever does win puts us first for skit night!"

That got everyone's attention. God forbid they should go first for skit night.

"Daichi's right!" Kiyo said suddenly. "You guys have to win!" He turned to Daichi. "By the way, I think you mean 'keep your eyes ON the prize'."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Ah anyway, I'll read you guys the riddle." Max peeled the post-it from where he taped it on his forehead. "My voice is tender, my neck is slender, and I'm often invited to play. Yet wherever I go, I must take my bow, or else I have nothing to say."

"Okay first of all," Brooklyn told everyone, "we need to think of something that needs a bow, or else it remains silent."

Garland's eyes suddenly lit up like it was christmas morning. "Like an instrument. A stringed instrument! Those usually need bows."

"Yeah!" Kenny added. "And their voices are tender! ...Or they're usually tender."

"So I guess we can rule out a bass or a cello, those are too deep," Kai said.

Brooklyn snapped his fingers suddenly. "It's a violin!"

Immediately, the room's occupants leaped up to rejoice. They finally figured out the final clue! Only one obstacle lay in their path...

"Okay now, where do we find a violin?" Garland asked.

"Well, Kizami plays the violin," Kiyo answered. "I guess it must be in here somewhere." He slid open the closet and looked around. He looked up at the top of the closet and was relieved to find the violin case. He reached up to grab it, pulled it towards him, lost his balance, and fell backwards onto the floor. He looked at his empty hands puzzledly. "Where's the..." Without finishing his sentence, Kiyo looked up at the top of the closet. "Oh no... please don't..." Before he could utter the words "please", the violin case fell onto him with a loud "THUD".

Kai tenderly lifted the violin case and muttered under his breath, "Ouch..." He opened the case, and sure enough, there, laying on top of the strings, was a card. He took the card and opened it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" rang out Kizami's voice. "YOU'VE FOUND ALL THE CLUES! NOW PIECE TOGETHER THE PICTURE AND RUN TO THE AMPITHEATER! GO, GO, GO! YOU BETTER HURRYYYYY!"

Kai quickly closed the violin case and all of Cabin One rushed out of the cabin.

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Something a girl would have..." Tyson repeated.

"Tyson, shut up!" Eddie shouted. "You've been saying that for the past five minutes!" He reached behind him and grabbed Mejiko's lipstick from the sink. "If you say that one more time, I'm going to put make up on you!"

"That's it!" Ray exclaimed. "It's make up!" Before anyone could say anything, Ray was already back from Mejiko's room with a card in his hand.

"Ray, you pwn," Lee commented.

"Pwn?" Ray stared back at Lee. "What the hell does that mean? It sounds like you tried to say 'Puh-OWWW...nnnn...'"

"Whatever," Lee replied, grabbing the card from Ray's hands. He opened it, and Kizami's voice echoed around the bathroom.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND ALL THE CLUES! NOW PIECE TOGETHER THE PICTURE AND RUN TO THE AMPITHEATER! GO, GO, GO! YOU BETTER HURRYYYYY!"

"Oh geez," Tyson said. "More running..."

"She did say hurry," Rick said. "So, let's go!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"I give up," Kevin said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You can't just give up like that," Michael said, nudging him. "You gotta try and try again."

Kevin pouted ever so slightly. "But I just can't think of anything besides a glove!"

"Could be..." Kei said thoughtfully. "Maybe... perhaps." He wandered into Kiyo's room and emerged no more than two seconds later with the card in his hand. "Drumroll please!"

Silence.

"Allright fine." He opened the card, and out rang Kizami's voice.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND ALL THE CLUES! NOW PIECE TOGETHER THE PICTURE AND RUN TO THE AMPITHEATER! GO, GO, GO! YOU BETTER HURRYYYYY!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"I'm out of ideas," Hilary said. She plopped down onto her bunk.

"Me too," Emily agreed.

"Me three," Ming Ming added, sitting down next to Hilary. She jumped up with a squeal. "Ow! What did I just sit on?" She picked up a forgotten hairbrush and mascara. "Who left their make up here?"

"Make up?" Mejiko echoed. She thought about it for a second. "Hmm, could be. Okay girls," she called, "Everyone, take out your make up bags!"

"Huh? What for?" Mariah asked, reaching under her bunk.

"The answer to the riddle may be make up!"

The girls intoned an "ohhh" and opened their make up bags.

"I found it!" Ming Ming held the card in her hand and opened it.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FOUND ALL THE CLUES! NOW PIECE TOGETHER THE PICTURE AND RUN TO THE AMPITHEATER! GO, GO, GO! YOU BETTER HURRYYYYY!"

"Wow!" Emily commented. "It was here all along."

"Silly us," Hilary added. "How could we have missed it?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Out of breath, all the members of Cabin One ran into the ampitheater and past all the aisles, with Daichi leading. They all stopped at once and gaped open-mouthed at the stage.

"Hi, guys!"

"What are you doing back already?" Kiyo asked. "I thought you were visiting Satoshi!"

"Oh yeah, I was. He was leaving this morning and offered to drive me back up here! So here I am!" She beamed happily at them. "So, have you got my picture, Kiyo?"

"Oh yeah!" Kiyo dug into his pocket and pulled out the pieces of the picture. He pieced the picture of Mejiko, Kei, Kizami, and himself together... or at least three fourths of it. He dug deeper into his pocket, and his other pocket, and his back pockets.

"Kiyo? The picture?"

Everyone looked at Kiyo.

"Uh...I think we forgot the last piece..."

Several voices shouted at once.

"GOOD GOD, KIYO-CHAN!"

"KIYOOOOOOOO, HOW COULD YOUUUU!"

"KIYO!"

"I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, Takumi and Cabin Four ran towards the stage from the left entrance. Tyson leaped onto the stage and declared, "WE'RE DONE!"

"Great!" Kizami said. "Where's my piccy?"

"Erm... right... here!" Takumi handed his sister four scraps of the picture.

"Aniki!" she shouted. "You're supposed to put it together!"

"Oh," Takumi answered. He shifted the scraps around Kizami's palm. "There."

"...fine, fine."

No sooner had she uttered those words, Cabins Two and Three ran into the ampitheater. Simultaneous shouts of "DAMN!" rang out among Cabins Two and One.

Kizami stood up on stage. "Hi guys! I'm back! Also, wave to your winners! My brother, Takumi, and Cabin Four! They get to decide the order of performances for Skit Night tonight, so be prepared!"

Everyone in the ampitheater shot Cabin Four and Takumi glares.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait! I know, I haven't been updating for like... a year... I hope you enjoyed the long chapter! OH! And also...

_CHAPTER BONUS:_

RIDDLE + ANSWERS

Here are the riddles used and their answers! Enjoy

**"My author's uncertain, yet my title's the same. I contain random text, yet my order's the same. Read me one day and see my pages are totally bare. Try again another day and see that words will be there. I'm not a book of magic although it may sound. I do not predict the future but inside your life may be found. What am I?"  
**-Diary

**"I weaken all men for hours each day, I show you strange visions while you are away, I take you by night, by day take you back, None suffer to have me, but do from my lack."  
**-Sleep

**"Look into my face and I'm everybody, scratch my back and I'm nobody."  
**-Mirror

**"Weight in my belly, trees on my back, nails in my ribs, feet I do lack."  
**-Boat

**"There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies."  
**-Watermelon

**"My voice is tender, my neck is slender, and I am often invited to play. Yet wherever I go I must bring my bow, or else I have nothing to say. What am I?"  
**-Violin

**"I have not flesh nor feathers nor scales nor bones. Yet I have fingers and thumbs of my own. What am I?"  
**-Gloves

**"I cover what is real, hide what is true, and sometimes give you courage. What am I?"  
**-Make up


	14. Bonus Chapter 1: Man of Mystery

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Bonus Chapter 1: Man of Mystery

"Are you guys sure this is the order you want?"

The members of Cabin Four all nodded simultaneously.

"Are you positive?"

Again, they nodded.

"You swear?"

"Just take it!"

"Okay, okay, Aniki, no need to get testy." Kizami took the keyboard from Takumi and told the campers to go join Mejiko and Cabin Three, who were waiting in the ampitheater. She clutched the clipboard and looked up at her brother and, gathering all the sincerity she could muster, said, "Will you stay?"

Takumi shook his head and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. She continued to give him that puppy-dog look until he had to look away. "You know I can't. I have to head home soon."

"Oh, all right." Kizami relaxed her facial muscles and prodded Takumi's shoulder with the pen. "At least stay for Skit Night."

"Fine... One more thing... Where's my car?"

Kizami's eyes grew wide and she nonchalantly looked away. "I drove it home."

"I know that much. Where is it now?" He somehow knew the answer already, as much as he didn't want to, there was no changing what had already happened. "Kiza-chan..."

She looked back at him with the guiltiest expression he had ever seen. "Aniki! I'm so sorry, I drove it home, and then Satoshi drove me back, and I forgot all about your car!"

"Kizami! How am I supposed to get home now!"

Kizami bit her bottom lip. "Um... call someone for a ride?"

"Oh all right. But who am I going to call?" He darted his eyes up at the sky in thought. Satoshi had already left, and there was no chance in hell that he was actually going to ask mother and father for a ride home.

It was at the perfect moment that Kei walked towards them.

"Hey guys," Kei greeted. "I just wanted to let you guys know that you are officially ten minutes late for canoeing, and therefore, will be severely punished."

"Punished!" Kizami exclaimed.

"Yup. Punished. And by punished, I mean you're going to have to write our skit for tonight."

Kizami blinked several times before she accusingly asked, "What did you guys do when I wasn't here?"

Kei laughed nervously and answered, "Well..."

- + - + -(FLASHBACK, KEI'S POV, AS TOLD TO KIZAMI AND TAKUMI) + - + - +

We're eating breakfast right? And Meji-chan suddenly goes, "Hey, who's writing the script for our demo tonight?"

By this point, Takumi is busily drinking his orange juice, and Kiyo and I both have our mouths stuffed with cereal (Yum! Lucky Charms! They're magically delicious! Hey, do you want some, Kiza-chan? We have a bunch of them, and I bet you didn't eat breakfast yet! You must be starv-

Kizami: KEI! That's not telling me what happened!

Oh, right, right, sorry.)

As I was saying, we all looked at each other and said at once...

"NOT IT!"

- + - + -(END FLASHBACK) + - + - +

"And that's how you got stuck with the job." Kei ended his story with a satisfactory nod towards the siblings. As Kizami slapped her forehead, Kei turned to a deep-in-thought Takumi. "Hey, you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how I'm going to get back home. Kiza-chan left my car at home."

"Hm... yeah..." Kei replied. "Sucks to be you!"

"Real helpful there, Kei."

"Sorry.. Oh! Hey, my penpal is coming to visit us today!" Kei's face lit up suddenly, despite the odd looks he received from Kizami and Takumi.

"What?"

"Your penpal?" Kizami asked. "What penpal?"

"My penpal," Kei replied. "I've been writing to him for six months now! It started out as a school assignment, but we clicked so well that we kept writing to each other! And he's coming to visit!" He turned to Takumi, a sudden idea in his head. "Hey! Maybe he can give you a ride home!"

Takumi sighed remorsefully. He didn't really want to be in a car with a stranger, let alone have the stranger take him HOME. But what other choice did he have? "Uh... I guess... What's his name?"

Kei glanced thoughtfully at the sky. "Um..."

"You don't know his name!" Kizami shouted.

"Of course I know it! It's..." Kei plucked a letter from his pocket and turned around for a second before facing Kizami and saying, "...Guren!"

"Great," the siblings said together.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami sat down next to Kiyo on the bench. She had a gnawing suspicion that Kiyo knew about Guren, and was determined to get answers. "Kiyo-kun..."

He turned his attention away from Kenny trying desperately to reach his dropped paddle and looked at Kizami. "Yes, Kiza-chan?"

"Who's Guren?"

"Kei's... penpal..."

"What do you know about him?"

Kiyo shrugged. "I don't know anything about him. Only that he's been Kei's penpal for the past six months."

Kizami looked ahead at the lake and pretended to watch Max and Kenny dangle Daichi out of the canoe to reach the paddle, but leered at Kiyo from the corners of her eyes. "Is that all you know?"

"Uh..."

"Aha!" She turned to face him and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "You do know more!"

"Okay, okay." Kiyo laid his hand on her hand and pushed her finger away from him. "Guren's an ex-con."

Kizami jumped up and stared down at Kiyo, her mouth hung open in 'oh my God are you crazy' amazement. "Kei's inviting an ex-con to our innocent little camp!"

"Shh..." Kiyo held her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bench. "Not so loud. Yes, Guren is an ex-con, but Kei insists that he's changed. I guess that's what prison does to a man."

"But he's been in prison! That's the point!"

"He's been released for good behavior!"

Kizami shifted uneasily in her seat. "Well, all right... But I'm still uncomfortable with it."

- + - + - + - + - +  
CLINK CLINK CLINK.

Everyone turned to look at the counselor's table. Kizami was standing on her chair with her glass in one hand and her fork in the other. "Hi guys! I just wanted to let everyone know that the order for Skit Night is posted in the ampitheater! It'd be in your best interests to take a look!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
Brooklyn, Garland, and Kai stood in front of the order list completely dumbstruck.

The list read:

1. Counselor's demo (This was in Kizami's writing)  
2. Brooklyn, Garland, Kai (This was Tyson's)  
3. Cabin One (This was Ray's)  
4. Cabin Three (This was Lee's)  
5. Cabin Two (Tyson's again)  
6. Ray, Lee, Tala, Tyson (Ray and Lee)  
7. Cabin Four (Hiro's)

Kai made a mental note to kill Tyson in the slowest, most painful way imaginable.

Brooklyn kicked a pebble away from him. "Why is it that we always get stuck in the worst positions?"

Garland sighed wryly. "Someone up there must hate us."

"Naww, I don't hate you. I don't even know you!"

All at once, the three bladers yelped and leaped back as a mysterious man jumped out from behind the bulletin board. He had scraggly blonde hair and mysteriously clear grey eyes that one couldn't look at for more than a few seconds before having to turn away.

"I apologize for scaring you," the man said, bowing. "My name is Guren, and I'm looking for Keitaru?"

"Guren?"

The aforementioned man turned around and beamed brightly at his caller. "Keitaru?"

"Yeah! Guren! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

That last phrase echoed in each of the three boys' minds. 'FINALLY meet you'?

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami nodded and shook Guren's outstretched hand. "So you're Guren... It's nice to meet you. I'm Kizami."

"Nice to meet you as well, Kizami-san," Guren replied. "Keitaru described you and your friends to me in his letters"-Kizami shot Kei a death glare-"But you have no idea how far from realistic his descriptions are."

"Oh, really?" Kizami said. "Thank you... I think..."

"Guren, I'll show you around the rest of the camp!" And with that, Kei and Guren left through the door, leaving Kiyo, Mejiko, and Kizami sitting in the Counselor's Corner. Kizami pursed her lips together tightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Mejiko stated, poking Kizami's cheek with her finger. "What's up?"

"I don't like him."

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't think an ex-con would be quite as charming as he was, but why don't you like him?"

Kizami shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "I just have a bad feeling about him." She looked at Mejiko matter-of-factly. "And I'm usually right! Remember what I said about your cousin Mori?"

Mejiko blinked in disbelief. "Mori? As in, Morikaze, the druggie?"

Kizami nodded.

"You said he'd one day assist the pope!"

Kizami shook her head. "Listen more closely! I said he'd someday be addicted to dope!"

Kiyo threw one of the plush pillows at Kizami. "It's not like Guren was a drug dealer anyway."

"You never know!" Kizami replied hotly. "I'd feel alot more secure if I knew what he was in the slammer for."

"I suppose I would too," Mejiko added, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Lets find out then," Kiyo said. "But I'm pretty sure that Guren wouldn't want to talk about it."

"We'll find a way to lure it out of him," Kizami said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I know that look, too," Mejiko stated, pointing at Kizami's expression.

Kiyo sighed and shook his head. "I think we all know it a little too well."

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

AN: Here's the former chapter 11/14 (or something like that). I've turned it into a bonus chapter, so feel free to skip over this one and the next chapter if you're not interested in Kei's penpal. :D Find out what Guren was in the big house for in the next chapter!


	15. Bonus Chapter 2: Man of Mystery part 2

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Bonus Chapter 2: Man of Mystery part 2

"Kei!"

Kei stopped walking and turned around just in time to see Kizami chuck a pebble at him. "Oww! What was that for!"

"I was chasing after you and calling for you for the past five minutes!"

He laughed nervously as the two of them continued to walk. "What did you need me for?"

Kizami looked at Kei with the most determined glint in her eye. She was going to find out why Kei's chummy penpal was in jail and that was that. "Do you know why Guren was in prison?"

"No. Why was he in jail?"

"What! I was hoping you knew!" In an instant, the glint was replaced by a disappointed twinkle. "I assumed that Guren would have at least told you, with you two being such good penpals and whatnot."

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I wonder why he was in jail in the first place..."

"What if he killed a guy?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
"...So, you're telling me that my only ride home is with a man that could have possibly committed murder?"

Kei and Kizami nodded meekly. The five counselors gathered at the Counselor's Corner for an emergency meeting during Cabin Time, despite Mejiko's and Kiyo's excuses that they needed to follow Guren.

Takumi sighed exasperatedly. "Great."

Kei breathed a sigh of relief. "So you don't mind? That's good."

"Of course I mind! I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Hey, Kei, where is Guren going to sleep if he does spend the night?" Mejiko asked.

"Forget Guren," Takumi said. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Simultaneously, Kei and Kizami both pointed at the couch Takumi was sitting on.

"Speaking of which," Kiyo said suddenly, looking around. "Where is Guren?"

Kizami immediately jumped to her feet. "Oh my God, what if Guren's a pedophile! That would explain why he agreed to come here, right? And why he was so interested in keeping contact with Kei?"

Takumi stood up and gently pushed Kizami back down onto the couch. "Don't shout 'pedophile' so loudly. You might as well run into a McDonald's playpen and point at a random guy and shout 'PEDOPHILE!'"

"Besides," Kei added, nudging Kizami with his elbow. "Guren's a... nice guy. I don't think he's a pedophile. Otherwise they wouldn't have let him out of jail!" He quickly turned to Kiyo and asked in a hushed whisper, "Do they let pedophiles out on good behavior?"

Kiyo pushed Kei's face away from him. "Anyway, Takumi, you and Guren can sleep here in the Counselor's Corner for tonight."

"I'm not sleeping in the same room with a pedophile!" Takumi exclaimed.

"In any case, pedophile or not, he makes me nervous," Mejiko stated.

"Yeah," Kizami agreed. "He just gives off this weird.. vibe, and it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Me too," Mejiko said.

"And I just don't feel safe with him at camp," Kizami added.

"Me too," Mejiko repeated.

"And he thinks I'm weird," Kizami said with a pout.

"Me too," Mejiko said.

Before Kizami could say anything else, Takumi asked, "But what if he is a pedophile?"

"We don't even know that!" Kei yelped.

"Don't even know what?"

And there stood Guren in the doorway. He walked over to the 'L' shaped couch where the five of them were sitting and sat down next to Kiyo, who looked at Kei with 'I'm going to kill you' eyes.

Feeling determination rise up within her, Kizami mustered up all her courage. "Guren, if you don't mind me asking, exactly why were you in jail?"

Surprisingly, Guren let out a deep laugh, causing the room's five young occupants to nearly jump out of their skins. "I... uh... it's really embarassing actually... It wasn't even my fault really... You see..." His expression suddenly turned grave. Everyone stared at him, eyes wide. "I killed a guy."

Kizami grabbed Takumi's arm and clutched onto his shirt.

"Just kidding." Guren chuckled.

No one moved. Mejiko sat with her eyes wide open in shock at Guren, her hands clutching the couch until her knuckles turned white. Takumi's left hand held onto the bottom of Kizami's shirt and his right was balled up into a fist. Kei hid behind a pillow and held onto it for dear life, while Kiyo found that he had inched himself so close to Kei that he was almost entirely behind him.

Before Guren could continue, Mejiko jumped up and said in an excited tone, "Okay well, it's three now, and it just so happens that it's my cabin's turn to go to swimming so, it was nice hearing your story and all, Guren, but I really have to go now, so good bye!"

"Oh yeah, look at the time..." Kizami said, glancing at the clock. "We really have to go now... come on, Aniki," she said through clenched teeth. She pulled Takumi to his feet and rushed out the door.

"Uh, yeah, campers..." was all Kiyo could bring himself to say before he left, leaving Kei with Guren.

"Don't you have to go, too, Keitaru?"

"Uh... oh yeah..." Kei said, standing up. "You're welcome to stay here until we get back... you didn't really kill a guy right?" Guren shook his head, and Kei held a hand over his heart. "Oh thank God, anyway, I'll see you later." With a wave goodbye, Kei bounded through the door towards Cabin Three.

"I didn't kill _a_ guy anyway."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kizami and Takumi ran into the cabin and immediately slammed the door behind them. Out of breath, they both sat down on Kenny's bed. Kizami began gesturing and muttering incoherent sentences to Takumi, who surprisingly, seemed to understand.

Kai, who was sitting on his bed across from them, watched the siblings and said, "Translation?"

"Kei's penpal is a murderer!" Kizami shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Could you guys scream that louder? I don't think China heard it," Takumi commented, poking his ear.

"Well, we're not really sure what it is he did," Kizami continued. "Or if he was really joking or not..." A mischevous glint in her eye, she took out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket. "But I do intend to find out."

"Just what is that, Kizami?" Takumi asked.

"It fell out of Guren's pocket when he took his hand out to shake hands with me." She unfolded it and showed Takumi. "See? It has the name of his probation officer."

"...If Guren's out on good behavior, he shouldn't have a probation officer," Brooklyn stated matter-of-factly.

Kizami blinked doubtfully and read the paper over. "No, I'm sure of it... It's current. According to the date, it was printed a few days ago!"

"Then Guren lied to Kei!" Garland shouted. "He's not out on good behavior... he's just on probation!"

Kizami covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went wide. "What if he IS a pedophile?" she screamed.

"YOU LET A PEDOPHILE ONTO CAMP!" Daichi yelled. "Wait, what's a pedophile? Is it like, an alligator or something?"

Max grabbed Daichi's shoulders and said, "No, a pedophile is someone who likes little kids."

"But everyone likes little kids!" Daichi retorted. "So, are we all pedophiles, too?"

"No, Daichi," Kenny said. "Pedophiles like little kids more than they should."

Daichi looked at Kenny puzzledly. "What? But what's wrong with-"

"It's just very bad, okay, Daichi?" Kai interrupted.

"'Kay."

"I'm going to give this," Kizami glanced down at the paper, "Mr. Tsumura a call."

"Wait! What if Guren finds you?" Takumi asked.

"Relax! I'll just throw a pebble in his face and run away!"

Before anyone could say anything, she was already gone.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Kiyo looked around the Counselor's Corner and down the couch. Mejiko, Takumi, Kei, himself. "Where's Kizami?"

"She ran off to call Guren's probation officer, and I haven't seen her since."

Mejiko hit Takumi with a pillow and shouted, "You let her go off alone! And where's Guren!"

There was a squeaking noise from behind the desk at the opposite end of the room, causing all four counselors to jump backwards in an attempt to escape. The squeaking noise sounded for a second time and Mejiko, who was sitting closest to it, screamed and leaped onto the floor next to Kiyo's seat.

The three boys looked at each other as if saying "You go! I'm not going!" They all nodded at one another and united their right fists.

"1, 2, 3."

Paper, Rock, Paper.

Kei silently cursed himself for picking rock and slowly crept over to the desk. He pushed the chair back and screamed (a very manly scream) when Guren jumped out from under the desk. Because Kei screamed, Guren screamed, and because Guren screamed, Mejiko screamed.

The door suddenly opened and Kizami ran inside, a triumphant grin on her face. Mejiko and Kei looked at her, and screamed. Kizami screamed because they screamed, then looked at Kei and saw Guren, and screamed again.

"EVERYONE, STOP SCREAMING!" came a voice from behind Kizami.

Brooklyn, Garland, and Kai walked inside, each holding their heads.

"What are you guys doing here?" Takumi said. "Campers aren't allowed in the Counselor's Corner!"

"So this is what the Counselor's Corner looks like," Kai muttered. There was an 'L' shaped couch in front of the door, a coffee table in front of that, and a TV on the wall next to the door. On the opposite end of the room, there was a mini-fridge and a desk. Behind that desk stood Kei and Guren.

"What's that in your hand?" Brooklyn asked Guren. When Guren asked 'what thing?' he pointed and said, "That sparkling thing in your hand!"

His fear replaced with anger, Kei grabbed Guren's hand and saw his Tokyo Tower snow globe clutched in the ex-con's grip. "Guren! How could you! I thought you were my true, blue penpal!"

"I am! Honestly, Keitaru!"

Kei grabbed the snow globe from Guren and ran back to the couch, where he sulked.

Kizami gestured towards the door and said, "I think it's best if you leave, Guren." When Guren walked past her, she tapped his shoulder and held out her palm.

Guren dug into his pockets and handed her a pen. And then a tube of mascara. And then a stick of deodorant. And finally, a fork, and left.

Garland peered at the items in Kizami's hand. "That's my deodorant! I was looking for that!" He took it from her outstretched palm and turned back to Kai and Brooklyn in time to see their shocked expressions. "What?"

"How did Guren get your deodorant?" Kai asked.

"More importantly," Brooklyn stated, "You're not wearing deodorant?" When Garland shook his head, Brooklyn's eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "Garland!"

Mejiko, regaining her composure, promptly threw the pillow at Kei and shouted, "I cannot believe you, Keitaru! You brought an ex-convict into our camp!"

"And we almost got robbed because of him!" Kizami added. "Keitaru, how could you!"

Kei set the snow globe down onto the couch and shouted back, "I thought he was my friend! How was I supposed to know he was going to pull something like this!"

"HE'S AN EX-CON!" the girls shouted together.

"But I thought was my friend! He was really nice and everything in his letter, and I really wanted to meet him!" he said. "I thought camp was the best opportunity, since back in Bankuten it would have been more awkward!"

"KEI..." Mejiko let out an angry breath and sat on the couch.

In an attempt to re-establish his honor, Kei replied, "But, Meji-chan, Kiza-chan! When we're back in Bankuten in our regular lives, we have to act all mature and responsible! But when we're out here at camp as counselors, that's the only time we ever get to act however we want!" By the time he was finished, the honor was long gone.

Kiyo stood up and laid a hand on Kei's shoulder. "It's the other way around."

"Ahh... I knew something sounded wrong."

Garland sighed. "He was an ex-con."

"But, he was a very nice man." Kei's expression supported a slight pout.

"Kei, he burned down a diner in Bankuten because his eggs were runny," Kizami told them.

"Oh, is that what he did?" Kei replied.

"Kei! He killed people!" Kiyo shouted.

Kei turned to face Kiyo. "Yeah, but, maybe he didn't mean to. Maybe all he wanted to do was burn down the diner!"

"Why are you defending him?" Brooklyn asked. "He tried to steal your snow globe!"

Kei gasped and grabbed his snow globe from off the couch. "You're right! He's a bad man."

Takumi raised a hand amidst all the commotion and said tiredly, "How am I getting home?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
(End of bonus chapters.)

AN: I hope you enjoyed this bonus section. :D Next up: Skit Night! Remember to review!


	16. Bonus Chapter 3: Random Babble

**Disclaimer**: If I owned any of the Beyblade characters or the Beyblade enterprise thingy, I wouldn't be writing this, nope. Instead, I would be in my multi-million dollar mansion with my coughfifteencough cats. And... I don't own anything here either... T.T I'm not even sure whether or not I own this damned computer... T.T

**The Better Summary:** The B.E.G.A. Justice 5, Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Blitzkrieg Boys, and All Stars are forced into a summer camp!! Their mothers/trainers/family members figured it was time that they distanced themselves a bit from beyblading. And are they in for a summer!

**FOREWARNINGS**: Lots of OOCness going on XD

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Please Read!: **Okay... as it turns out, my old computer's harddrive crashed and I couldn't salvage anything without shelling out a thousand bucks xx So I got a new computer (since I was planning on getting a new one anyway) and I lost all the chapters I had already written! cries So here's a little bonus chapter I decided to tide you guys over with while I rewrite Skit Night. It's a parody of the Shin-Chan sketch "A Very Wrong Engagement". :P Remember to review! Please and thank you. :)

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**  
by Rawr It's Kizami

_Bonus Chapter #1!_  
Feelings I Never Knew

Tyson sighed. He had been banished from the mess hall after incessantly asking Ray and Hiro for their food and, due to lack of a better thing to do, sat on the stage in the ampitheatre. Not to his surprise, Daichi soon bounded into the area as well.

An idea popping into his noggin, Tyson ran up to Daichi.

"Daichi!" Tyson said. "I propose we make a plan to sneak the food from the kitchen for ourselves! It's a secret though, so don't tell anybody! Lets rendezvous here at Cabin Time later, okay?"

Daichi stared back at Tyson with wild eyes. 'Tyson... wants to marry me!?' he thought.

Not much later, Hiro walked into the area just as Tyson was leaving.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hiro asked. "You and Daichi planning something later?"

Tyson glanced back at his brother with a flustered expression. "What!? No! It's nobody's business but our own!" he yelped and ran off.

Not knowing what else to do, Daichi ran to the Counselor's Corner. He burst open the door.

"Daichi!?" Takumi yelled. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed in the Counselor's Corner!" He got up from the couch and walked over to the small boy.

"Somebody said they wanted to rendezvous with me!" he shouted.

Several things happened in one instant: Kizami dropped the television remote, Mejiko tossed up the book she had been reading, Kiyo fell off the couch, and Kei, who had been tossing up popcorn and catching them into his mouth, turned to look at Daichi, causing the popcorn he tossed to land in his hair.

"What!?" Takumi screamed. He grabbed Daichi's shoulders. "Who said that!?"

"Tyson..."

The four counselors huddled on the couch behind Takumi.

"I never suspected this..." Mejiko commented.

"Tyson never showed up on my gaydar before..." Kei added.

"I guess Tyson is a bit sensitive now that I think about it," Kiyo said.

"Homooo," Kizami added in a sing-songy voice.

- + - + - + - + - +

It was cabin time, and Tyson stood in front of the stage waiting for Daichi. Soon enough, the young boy appeared as they had agreed.

Daichi walked down the aisle towards Tyson.

"Daichi! You're here!" Tyson cried.

"Tyson! I just wanted to tell you that I think we should just be friends and I don't think that it should be anything other than that, and... and... I don't wanna marry you!" Daichi blurted out.

Tyson looked at him in shock. "Oh, Daichi," he said, smiling. "Of course we're friends. We're like best friends!"

They hugged.

From the side of the stage, five familiar heads peeked out and observed the scene in front of them.

"So sensitive," Mejiko sighed.

"I never would have imagined," Takumi commented.

"Of all the people," Kiyo added.

"I think we should play house," Kei suggested.

"As long as I don't have to be Dr. House," Kiyo replied sarcastically.

"Not that kind of house," Kei retorted.

"I was kidding!"

"Anyway, if we do play house, Tyson can be the mommy," Kei continued.

"Homooo," Kizami told them in a sing-songy voice.

- + - + - + - + - +

Later, during free time, the Bladebreakers sat at the lake, conversing amongst themselves, when the counselors walked up to them and pulled Tyson away from the group.

Takumi laid his hands on Tyson's shoulders and told him, "Tyson, we just wanted you to know that no matter what, you have the full support of the counselors."

Behind him, the other four nodded.

"Homooo," Kizami added in a sing-songy voice.

- + - + - + - + - +

(Bonus Chapter end.)

AN: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, remember, this has nothing to do with the storyling whatsoever (whatever the storyline is...) Remember to review!


	17. Skit Night? Can't We Skip the Night

**Special thanks** to everyone who reviewed! :) Especially _rebelmewphoenix _ and _CosmicPhoenix_!

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Fourteen: Skit Night? Can We Skip the Night?

Kai emitted a low growling sound from his throat as his cabin made their way to the ampitheatre. Garland and Brooklyn, who were walking on either sides of Kai, looked at the Russian.

"I had something in the back of my throat."

For the life of him, Kai could not figure out why Tyson had deliberately chose to put Garland, Brooklyn, and himself first. Moreover, he didn't even know if Tyson was even allowed to pick the three of them out specifically! But none of that really mattered, because Kai was walking to his doom anyway, with only moments to spare until he would be forced to go onstage and perform this whack job of a skit that the three of them had produced.

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Good evening, everyone!" Kizami called out from the stage. "Welcome to Skit Night! First, the other counselors and myself will be performing a demonstration skit, and then we'll move onto you guys, all right?"

At this point, Takumi grabbed Kizami's arm and whispered, "Kiza-chan, exactly what is the skit you wrote?"

Kizami patted Takumi's hand thoughtfully. "Relax. Just go with the flow, it's easy," she replied. She turned around and nodded to Kei and Kiyo, and they disappeared towards stage right.

Moments later, Kei and Kiyo emerged with a large wall of black cloth.

Kiyo, Mejiko and Takumi scattered themselves among the audience, and Kizami pulled on a white lab coat. Kei was nowhere to be seen.

To begin the skit, Kizami walked off the stage and re-emerged moments later with a clipboard, exclaiming, "Hi, guys! I have an amazing new invention! It's the best thing, I tell ya. It's called the 'Bigger and Better' Machine! Watch!" She reached into her pocket and took out a rose bud, and threw it over the wall. A second later, a bouquet of half of a dozen roses was thrown back to her. "See? Would anyone like to try this machine?"

Kizami peered into the audience and shouted, "Kiyo!"

The counselor walked onstage and was handed a penny. He threw the penny over the wall, and a wadded up dollar bill was tossed back to him. "All right," he said and walked away.

"Who wants to try it next?" Once again, Kizami searched the audience and pointed. "Mejiko! Come up here and give the machine a try!" Once Mejiko was onstage, Kizami handed her a baby's T-shirt, which she promptly threw over the wall.

And the same T-shirt, but in an XXL-size, was tossed back at her.

"All right!" Mejiko exclaimed happily. "I have something new to sleep in!" She walked off stage just as Kizami peered into the audience once more.

"Takumi! Why don't you come up here and give my machine a try?"

Takumi made his way onstage. Kizami was right; if he just went with the flow, it would be easy. Kizami handed him a small branch and he threw it over the wall.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

Kizami sighed, annoyed. "Stupid thing. I never liked it anyway. It's always going on the fritz like this!" She spit on the machine...

And a gallon of water was dumped on Takumi.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that!" Kizami announced from the stage once everything was put away. "Up next we have Garland, Brooklyn, and Kai!" She bounced off the stage and gave the three aforementioned boys a slight push with a 'let's go' expression.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Muttering to himself, Kai pulled the bench out, and he and Garland sat on it while Brooklyn disappeared backstage.

Garland picked the newspaper from the bench and began reading it. "Hey, Kai, did you read this article about the guy running around tying people's shoes together?"

Kai turned his attention away from his own shoes to Garland. "What's wrong with that? It's not illegal."

"Yeah, but that was before he got to the cops." Garland shrugged.

"What an idiot. And no one caught the guy?"

"Nope."

As the two continued to talk, Brooklyn quietly snuck behind them, tied their shoes together, and tip-toed backstage.

Garland glanced down at his watch and set the paper back down on the bench. "We better get back."

Kai nodded, and the two of them got up to leave, and fell over onto the stage.

In the audience, Max turned to Kenny and Daichi and said in a hushed whisper, "Guys, we're next, and we don't even have a skit! What are we going to do!"

"I have an idea," Kenny said.

"Is it hard?" Daichi asked.

"Nope, it's really easy." When Garland, Brooklyn, and Kai rejoined them, Kenny told them his idea, making sure that Kizami was out of earshot.

- + - + - + - + - +  
The members of Cabin One climbed onstage and stood in a row; Kenny, Max, Kai, Garland, Brooklyn, and Daichi.

Max turned to Kenny and said to him, "You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Kenny shook his head. "Not really, I was up late last night thinking."

Max, who had been looking down the row at Daichi, turned back to Kenny and exclaimed, "You were drinking!"

Kai, who was talking to Garland, asked, "He was inking?"

Garland looked down at Kenny. "He was tinkling last night?"

Brooklyn turned to Garland. "He was what-ing?"

Daichi looked down, wide-eyed, at Kenny and shouted, "KENNY WAS WETTING HIMSELF LAST NIGHT?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
The girls of Cabin Three and Kei walked onstage. Three of the girls and Kei disappeared back stage, while Emily stood in the middle of the stage, making herself look busy and professional by looking at her watch.

Suddenly, Hilary ran in.

Emily looked at her. "What is your name and why are you late for class?"

"Sorry, Sensei. My name is Hilary and I was throwing pebbles in the lake." Hilary walked behind Emily and sat down on the bench.

After a moment, Ming Ming ran in.

"What is your name and why are you late?" Emily asked again.

"Sorry, Sensei. My name is Ming Ming and I was throwing pebbles in the lake." She walked behind Emily and sat next to Hilary.

When Mariah ran in, Emily asked her, "What is your name and why are you late for class?"

"Sorry, Sensei. My name is Mariah and I was throwing pebbles in the lake." She, too, walked behind Emily and sat next to Ming Ming.

Finally, Kei walked onstage. His hair was dripping wet, and his face supported the poutiest look he could muster.

"What is your name and why are you late?"

"Sorry, Sensei," Kei replied. "My name is Pebbles."

- + - + - + - + - +  
The boys of Cabin Two walked onstage and positioned themselves to start their skit. Michael, Spencer, Kevin, and Bryan stood in a line while Mystel huddled with Crusher and Gary, who each had a watergun.

Mystel paced in front of Michael, Spencer, Kevin and Bryan. "Attention, Prisoners," he said, "You have been accused, tried, and proven guilty of a most heinous crime... torturing little kids at a summer camp that has no actual purpose!"

(In the audience, Kizami, Mejiko, Kei and Kiyo shouted, "HEY!")

"For this serious offense," Mystel continued, "You will recieve a serious punishment... DEATH!"

The prisoners supported exrpressions of intense shock and fear.

Mystel walked back to Crusher and Gary, and Micheal turned to face the other three.

"Guys, we need a plan!" he said. "Try this, when they say 'ready, aim, fire,' before they can say 'fire,' yell out some sort of natural disaster! Maybe it'll distract them!"

Mystel turned back to the other four. "Bring the first prisoner!"

Crusher dragged Micheal to the front of the stage and stood in position with Gary, both aiming their waterguns at him. From behind the two, Mystel shouted, "Ready... Aim..."

Michael suddenly pointed behind Mystel and shouted, "FLOOD!"

Everyone turned to look, giving Michael enough time to scurry off stage.

Mystel turned back in time to see the spot empty. "You idiots!" he yelled. "Bring the next prisoner."

Crusher brought Spencer to the front of the stage.

"Ready... Aim..."

Spencer suddenly pointed behind Mystel and yelled, "CRAZY CAMP COUNSELOR!"

Mystel, Crusher, and Gary dove to the floor, while Spencer quickly ran off stage.

"Idiots!" Mystel yelled again. "Bring the next prisoner!"

Crusher dragged Bryan to the center of the stage.

"Ready... Aim..."

Immediately, Bryan pointed behind Mystel and shouted, "HURRICANE!"

While the three boys turned to look, Bryan ran off the stage. Mystel turned back and dragged Kevin to the spot himself. "Ready... Aim..."

Kevin pointed behind Mystel, and yelled, "FIRE!"

Crusher and Gary pressed the triggers, and doused Kevin with the waterguns. Kevin fell to his knees, held his heart, and turned over onto his back with his tongue sticking out.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Ray, Lee, and Tala, each sporting a cowboy hat, walked on stage and sat down on the bench. Silence fell over them for a few moments.

"You know," Ray said suddenly, "I can spit the farthest."

"So what?" Lee retorted. "I can spit the fastest."

"That's nothing," Tala proclaimed, "Strength is all that really matters."

"Oh yeah?" Ray challenged. "Let's have a contest then!" He turned to the side of the stage and called, "SPITTOON BOY!"

Tyson, dressed in a rain slicker, goolashes, goggles, and a hat walked out on stage carrying a coffee can.

Ray turned to his companions. "After you."

Tala made a 'go further' motion with his hand. Tyson backed up, fell backwards off the stage, and stood in the middle of the third row. Tala made a spitting motion and the coffee can clanked (although everyone clearly knew that Tyson flicked the coffee can).

Lee rolled his eyes and made the same gesture. Tyson continued to back up until he was at the middle row. Lee made a spitting motion, and the coffee can clanked.

"Hah, amateurs!" Ray scoffed, and motioned for Tyson to back up even further. And further. And further, until all anyone could make out was the bright yellow rain slicker. Ray made a spitting motion, and the coffee can clanked. Tyson walked back to the stage, an amazed look on his face.

"All right, all right," Lee said. "Whatever. Let's do speed now. After you, oh distant one."

"Don't mind if I do." Ray made another spitting motion at Tyson, who was standing in the middle of the first row. The coffee can immediately clanked.

Tala did a spitting motion himself, and no sooner had he done it that the coffee can clanked.

"That's nothing!" Lee declared. Before he could finish his spitting motion, the coffee can clanked.

"Fine, fine, you win," Tala said. "It's all up to strength now. Would you like to start, fast one?"

Lee mustered up all the strength he could possibly have in his mouth, and made a spitting motion. The coffee can clanked, and Tyson faltered a bit, almost losing his balance.

Ray made a 'that's nothing' gesture, and did a spitting motion. The coffee can clanked loudly, and Tyson lost his balance and fell between the two rows that belonged to Cabin Four.

"Hah, weaklings," Tala commented. Gathering his facial strength, Tala made a spitting motion, and the coffee can not only clanked, but Tyson lost all his balance and spilled the contents onto the person sitting nearest to the aisle; Takumi.

"Tyson," Takumi said through clenched teeth, "That better be water, and you're lucky that I was already wet." He shot his sister a glare, which she completely ignored and jumped onstage.

"Okay, guys," Kizami announced. "It's the final skit of the night! I hope you guys enjoyed this event as much as I did!"

- + - + - + - + - +  
A bench and a chair. Those were the only items that Cabin Four placed for their final skit. Hiro sat down on the chair and began reading the newspaper.

Seconds later, Ray walked in and said, "Excuse me? I have an appointment to see the doctor."

Without looking up, Hiro pointed at the bench and Ray obediently sat down on it.

Eddie entered the scene, sneezing like crazy, and walked up to Hiro. "I have an appointment," he said in a nasally voice.

Again, Hiro pointed at the bench without looking up.

Eddie walked over and sat next to Ray. Within moments, Ray began sneezing. Gradually, his sneezes became more and more frequent as Eddie's became less and less. Eventually, Eddie stopped sneezing altogether, and just left, smiling.

Rick walked up to Hiro and managed to say "I have an appointment?" through coughing fits. He was directed to the bench, and sat down next to Ray, who was still sneezing madly.

Again, Ray began to cough more and more as Rick began to cough less and less, until eventually, he stopped coughing altogether and left the stage, smiling.

As Ray continued to cough and sneeze wildly, Tala walked in, scratching himself. Hiro repeated his gesture again, and Tala sat down next to Ray on the bench. Tala found himself to be less and less itchy, and Ray found himself to be more and more, until eventually, Tala stopped scratching altogether, and left the stage, smiling.

Lee walked in, twitching uncontrollably, and sat down next to Ray when gestured to the bench. He gradually began to twitch less and less, and Ray began to twitch more between itches. Eventually, Lee stopped twitching altogether and left the stage, smiling.

Ray sat there, twitching and scratching uncontrollably, and hiccuping, sneezing, and coughing wildly.

Then Tyson walked on stage.

In one of Mejiko's dresses.

With his hair in pigtails.

And a pillow strapped to his stomach.

He walked up to Hiro and said in a high-pitched voice, "I have an appointment today? I'm due in a month!"

Ray screamed, "NO, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, NO!" And ran off the stage.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Back at Cabin One, Kenny searched desperately for his blue pillow. He had a vague memory of finally having retrieved it from Daichi, but that memory was soon replaced with a pang of despair when he saw no blue pillow in sight.

"Kenny, try not to wet yourself tonight," Max said, suppressing a chuckle.

"Hey! I didn't! It was only for that skit!"

Before anyone could utter another word, Kai clapped his hands together twice, and the lights went out.

And then there was a loud THUD.

"Owww," a familiar voice groaned.

"Brooklyn?" Garland called in the darkness. "Aren't you in bed already?"

"What? No?"

"WHAT?"

Kai clapped his hands twice again and the lights turned on. All eyes turned onto Brooklyn's bed, where a tuft of reddish hair peeked out from below the blanket. And below the hair, was a fluffy, blue pillow.

"...Is that Daichi?" Brooklyn asked, sprawled on the floor of the bathroom while holding onto his foot.

"As much as that is my pillow!" Kenny confirmed, pointing an accusatory finger at the pillow.

"So, is that Daichi?" Max echoed.

"Yes."

"So where am I going to sleep now?" Brooklyn asked.

All at once, Kai, Max, Kenny, and Garland pointed at Daichi's bunk above Kenny's.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

AN: You know, at first I had trouble deciding what role to put Tyson in for their skit xD At first, I wanted him as the guy that got everyone's diseases, but then I thought, nahh, I'd rather have him as a pregnant woman!


	18. He Said, She Said

**Special Thanks to **_**rebelmewphoenix, Annika Preminyer, Cause-and-Effect, and MageMagic!**_

**MageMagic:** Teehee, yeah, I used to watch That's So Raven, it's a shame that it's over (I think?) :(

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Fifteen: He Said, She Said

Kai let out a loud groan as he tried to untangle the mop from the bucket. When he had tried to pick up the mop earlier, he had somehow managed to hook one of the strings in one of the holes of the wringer. Just which hole it was, he had no idea.

Nor had he any idea how he had managed to get himself tangled up in this mess. As he recalled, the day began as normal as any day could at Camp Thingamabob; Kizami had woken up the entire cabin for breakfast and Kenny still couldn't retrieve his pillow from Daichi, who had been sleeping in Brooklyn's bunk. Nonetheless, it began as every other morning had.

Having watched the aggravated Russian unsuccessfully detangle his cleaning instrument, Tala found himself making his way over to Kai and freeing the mop with a simple tug. The thanks he received in turn was a glare that said 'I could have done that'.

Tala rolled his eyes and looked around him. He, too, couldn't understand how he had gotten caught in the giant mess that was the dining hall. There were overturned chairs and tables, but most of all, remnants and splotches of color of what was their lunch adorned the entire room; there were ketchup and mustard stains on the floors, orange chicken sauce on the walls, and even a thrown chicken wing had gotten itself caught in one of the ceiling fans and was spinning in a circle above Tyson's head.

**- + - + -(Flashback, 3rd Person P.O.V.) + - + - +**

Before anyone could retaliate and throw another piece of food, Kizami's loud, annoyed growl echoed throughout the entire mess hall. They all turned to the counselor's table and saw her standing on the table, hands balled up into fists. No one had ever seen her look as angered as she did now.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" she shouted. Her eyes scanned the room and paused each time she saw someone holding food in their hands.

They all immediately dropped what scrap of food they were hoping to throw.

Kizami emitted a gutteral growl as soon as she made a mental note of who was preparing to throw food. "YOU," she pointed at Tyson, "YOU," then Tala, "YOU," then Kevin, "YOU," then Hilary, "YOU," then Emily, "YOU," then Kai, "AND YOU!" then finally Brooklyn. "YOU ALL HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

**- + - + -(End Flashback) + - + - +**

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" Tala shouted suddenly.

Everyone stopped cleaning and looked at him. They all wondered the same thing: What had caused this sudden outburst? Tala paid them no mind, but instead shot his cabin-mate a glare. Tyson, who was standing on a table to try and unhook the chicken wing from the fan, didn't notice.

Kevin threw his rag onto the table he had been cleaning and crossed his arms. "I didn't either! But wouldn't you know it, Red, we're here cleaning like a bunch of maids."

"Kevin, shut up, and I'll tell you guys what really happened." Tala set down the broom against a nearby table. "The day started out as normal as any other day..."

**- + - + -(Flashback, Tala's P.O.V. as told to everyone) + - + - +**

...Tyson wouldn't wake up until someone mentioned 'breakfast' or 'food'. (I'm sure you face the same problem with Daichi, Kai. Don't give me that look, you know I'm telling the truth!

Kai: What has that got to do with your story?

Oh right, anyway...

Brooklyn: Actually, what has talking about this morning got to do with anything?

Kai: Fast forward to lunch, Ivanov.)

Lunch? Okay... well... I was sitting with my cabin, as you all were. I sat next to Eddie and the one-man hurricane Tyson. We were just eating, and I have to admit, the food was actually edible, not like that porridge we had for breakfast the other day. What was that?

But yeah, we were eating and talking, mostly eating, while Tyson was eating and eating. Then, I suddenly felt something sticky hit the back of my head. It must have hit Tyson, too, because he turned around when I did.

We saw Daichi bending down in his seat to pick something up, I'm not sure what it was, but I think it was his spoon since it was on the floor, and Kevin, who was running his mouth and had a pair of empty chopsticks in his hand. Well, Tyson and I must have had the same thought, since we both threw our food at Kevin and immediately turned back around.

What can I say? I swear it was Kevin!

Before I knew what happened, there was this giant food fight! I was getting pummeled with random food projectiles, so you know what, I threw food right back at those jackasses. And just when I had the perfect food-ball in my hand, Kizami shouted and I got caught red-handed. And now I'm here. Even though I didn't do anything.

IT WAS ALL KEVIN'S FAULT.

**- + - + -(End Flashback) + - + - +**

"IT WAS NOT ALL MY FAULT!" Kevin shouted back passionately.

"Lies!" Tyson retorted.

"Oh yeah, just gang up on the small one," the green haired boy said, pouting. "I'll tell you guys what REALLY happened."

**- + - + -(Flashback, Kevin's P.O.V. as told to everyone) + - + - +**

The day started out as normal as any other-

(Tala: You stole my line, you little green smurf!

Brooklyn: Again, what does the morning have to do with any of this?)

Fair enough. It was lunch, and I was sitting at my cabin's table next to Gary. I actually liked today's lunch, it was quite good and didn't make me want to gag! It's a shame that so much of it went to waste though...

Um... let me think...

We were just sitting there and doing, you know, what people do at lunch. You know, eat. But you know how I love to talk, so I finish eating one piece and I'm sitting there with my chopsticks in one hand and I'm talking to everyone else about how much better the food tastes today than it did yesterday.

When suddenly, WHAM! I got hit in the face with two pieces of orange chicken.

I was busy talking so I didn't really see who it was, but I did see the general direction! And that direction was Cabin Three's table. So I grab a spoonful of mash potatoes and throw it in that area.

I'm not really sure who it hit, but it must have hit someone, 'cause before I knew it, there was food flying all over the place. And just when I thought I had the perfect shot at Lee's head, Kizami yells at us and I'm in trouble.

**- + - + -(End Flashback) + - + - +**

"So in short," Kevin concluded, "It was all the girls' faults!"

Hilary angrily threw her washcloth onto the floor. "How dare you blame this on us! We would never do such a thing!"

"That's not what the orange chicken sauce in my hair says!"

"If that's the case, then you're guilty, too!" Tyson shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Kevin. "That's what the orange chicken sauce in MY hair says!"

"Oh yeah?" Emily challenged, dropping her broom so that it landed on the floor with a loud 'whack'. "The mash potatoes in my hair says that it was all," she pointed in Kai and Brooklyn's direction, "YOUR FAULT!"

Kai groaned and slapped his forehead. Next to him, Brooklyn shot Emily a confused expression and pointed at himself. She nodded. He shook his head. She nodded. He shook his head. She nodded.

"If it'll make you guys stop looking like bobbleheads," Kai said suddenly, pinching the orange-haired blader's arm and getting an 'ow!' in return, "Tell us your story, Emily."

**- + - + -(Flashback, Emily's P.O.V. as told to everyone) + - + - +**

We were-

(Brooklyn: Remember, we don't need to-)

SHUT UP, BROOKLYN, I KNOW THAT THE MORNING HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LUNCH.

As I was saying, Hilary and I were sitting at our table and eating the orange chicken we had for lunch. I suspect that it was take-out... There is just no possible way two boys like Kei and Kiyo could even begin to make something so good as the orange chicken! Even if you add Takumi into the mix. It's just not possible.

But I digress.

We were chatting and eating, and everything was going just fine. Well, that is, until something soft and sticky hit the back of our heads. We feel the area that got hit, and wouldn't you know... IT WAS MASHED POTATOES! Have you any idea how long it will take just to get the smell of it out?

Naturally, Hilary and I turn around, and guess what we see?

Kai and Brooklyn with their plates devoid of any potatoes, mashed or otherwise.

Therefore... KAI AND BROOKLYN STARTED IT AND THEY SHOULD CLEAN EVERYTHING.

**- + - + -(End Flashback) + - + - +**

Everyone immediately shot the two members of Cabin One glares. Kai instinctively glared back, and Brooklyn stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Something about everyone's stories bugged him.

"Kai, you big meanie!" Tyson shouted.

"How could you guys be so mean?" Hilary added.

"Kai, you jerk!" Tala yelled, throwing the rag Kevin had tossed onto the table at Kai, who caught it. "I'm not cleaning up your mess for you."

"Shut up and let me tell my story before Brooklyn comes back from space, Ivanov."

**- + - + -(Flashback, Kai's P.O.V. as told to everyone) + - + - +**

As you all know, we were eating lunch. It was orange chicken, as everyone repeated in each and every one of their stories. And yes, I assume that it was take-out.

Nevertheless, I was grateful that it wasn't anymore of that porridge-looking crap and that I didn't have to cook. Brooklyn remembers what happened last time we had to cook.

(Tyson: Oh yeah! I remember, too! I found a screw in my soup that night...

Tala: The only screw here is y- wait, that sounds wrong.)

...Back to my story. Interrupt me again and die.

We were all eating lunch, with the exception of Daichi, who inhaled about half of it, dropped his chopsticks, and bent down to pick it up. Then out of nowhere, Brooklyn and I were being attacked by flying orange chicken pieces. I'm not kidding either. Everyone was literally throwing their food at us.

I don't really know why.

But I do know that it wasn't my fault.

**- + - + -(End Flashback) + - + - +**

"And that's what really happened."

"Objection!" Tyson shouted.

"This isn't a court case, Tyson," Emily stated, giving the back of Tyson's head a slap.

"I got it!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Brooklyn. He had the most enthusiastic expression on his face and a smug glint in his eye.

"I figured it out! I know who did it!"

Silence.

"Oh come on, Brooklyn," Tala prompted. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"It's a pause for dramatic effect," Brooklyn told him. "As for this foodfight business... here is what REALLY happened."

**- + - + -(Flashback, Brooklyn's P.O.V. as told to everyone) + - + - +**

It was lunch, yada, yada, yada. Tables, blah, blah, blah. Orange chicken, yum.

As I recall, Kizami and Mejiko were yelling at Kei and Kiyo for buying take out again, and Takumi just shrugged and ate his food.

In the meantime, over at our table- by our table, I mean the table Kai and I sit at -Daichi dropped his chopsticks and had to bend down to pick it up, but he hits his spoon in the process, and it leads a catapult effect causing the orange chicken to hit Tyson and Tala.

Tyson and Tala turn around and think that Kevin threw it at them, so they in turn throw food at Kevin. Kevin turns around and thinks that Hilary and Emily threw it at him, so he throws it at them. Hilary and Emily figure that it was Kai and myself who threw the food at them, so they and everyone else threw food at us.

Naturally, Kai and I would retaliate.

And thus, the foodfight commences.

**- + - + -(End Flashback) + - + - +**

"We're stuck here cleaning... because of a dropped chopstick..." Tala stated incredulously.

"In a nutshell, why yes, yes we are."

"Damn that Daichi!" Kevin growled.

Tyson's eyes suddenly supported a mischevious glint that Kai recognized all too well. "How about a little revenge?"

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

In the next chapter: The Cleaning Crew takes their revenge! What will happen to the little chopstick dropper?

Please review! :)


	19. Whoever Said Revenge is Sweet

**NOTE**: IT'S ALIVEE! IT'S ALIVEEEEEE! ...Yup, I'm still breathing.

**Special Thanks to **_**everyone else that still reads this! :)**_

**Help, I'm Stuck in Summer Camp!**

Chapter Sixteen: Whoever Said Revenge is Sweet Didn't Have to Clean it Up

"Muahahahaha, huahahhaa, huahahhaha!" Tyson cackled.

Kai rolled his eyes as the blue-haired boy jumped off the chair and looked up to take a gander at his work: a water-filled bucket balanced on top of a slightly opened door.

"That's your 'Super Awesome Genius Amazing Plan'?" Tala sent Tyson a glare. "I bet it couldn't even drench a fish."

Tyson replaced the chair beside the table and turned around to point a finger at Tala matter-of-factly. "I'll have you know that my trap could SO drench a fish! It would be so drenched that it's WET."

As everyone else shook their heads, Emily took it upon herself to glance outside the cafeteria windows. Her eyes widened and she quickly shouted to the others, "Someone's coming! Hide!"

The cleaning crew immediately scrambled for hiding spots, Tyson and Kevin colliding into one another as they both scrambled for opposite sides of the room. Kai, from his, Brooklyn's, and Tala's spot behind the kitchen door, watched as Emily, Hilary, and Tyson crawled under the same table. He couldn't understand why they hadn't thought of hiding places beforehand.

Next to Kai, Brooklyn let out a low chuckle as he watched Kevin try to blend himself into the wooden walls of the cafeteria. Once he found his attempt to be futile, the green haired blader took a quick survey of the large room and suddenly sprinted to the wall behind the door. Brooklyn chuckled again. Genius.

The room went silent. All eyes were on the door.

The door quietly creaked open. It seemed as though an eternity before the bucket finally fell with a loud SPLASH!

Tyson immediately jumped out from under the table and pointed an accusing finger at the victim. "GOTCHA, DAI...CH..I...?"

A familiar blonde boy spit a mouthful of bucket water onto the floor. "What gives, guys?" He removed the bucket from his blonde hair and set it on the floor. "I come here to check on you guys, and I get this?"

"Sorry, Max," Hilary apologized as everyone, with the exception of Kevin, removed themselves from their spots. "We thought you were Daichi."

"Of course," Max replied, wringing a strand of his wet hair. "'Cause you know, I totally look like him."

"Well, if you squint your eyes a bit..." Tyson stated, narrowing his eyes into a squint as he tilted his head from side to side.

"I was being sarcastic!"

Before Kai could open his mouth to tell them both to shut up, a loud chant of "GOTTA HAVE FOOD, GOTTA HAVE FOOD, GOTTA HAVE FOOD" could be heard outside. Soon enough, the familiar small red-haired boy ran into the cafeteria, past everyone, and straight into the kitchen.

"What... the..." Tala muttered, his eyes resting on the swinging kitchen door.

"DAICHI, YOU LITTLE NUISANCE!"

"Oh no..." Brooklyn covered his ears and braced himself for the inevitable.

Kizami slammed the door totally open, nearly knocking Max onto the floor, and sprinted into the kitchen. As the door slowly creaked back into a normal position, Kevin fell onto the cafeteria floor with a massive headache.

"I TOLD YOU, DAICHI, NO MORE FOOD FOR TODAY!"

"But I didn't get to finish lunch! I'm hungry!"

As Kizami and Daichi continued to argue in the kitchen and Tyson tried to wake up the unconscious Kevin by slapping him and shouting into his ear, it all became white noise to Tala as he stared pensively at the cafeteria door. Kevin hiding behind there had given him an idea...

- + - + - + - + - +  
"Why does it gotta be me?" Tyson grumbled as Tala held up half of a decorated coconut shell to his face.

After the disaster that was their last plan (or rather, Tyson's plan, as Kai and Brooklyn would claim they had nothing to do with it whatsoever), Tala had concocted another brilliant idea for them to seek revenge against Daichi, so the group had made their way to Cabin One. He scrutinized the coconut shell in front of Tyson's face with his tongue sticking out in thought.

Sure, it was scary-looking, in a kind of 'I'm going to come shrink your head' kind of way. He had taken an empty coconut shell, cut it in half, carved two wide eyes and an open mouth in it, and stuck giant feathers to the top. Just where he had gotten those feathers, well, that was a secret between him and Snuffleupagus, as Tala would answer when posed with the question.

"Because you're the best man for the job," the redhead replied sarcastically, giving Tyson a congratulatory pat on the back. "Try it on." He thrusted the mask into the other boy's arms. When the other boy refused to take it, Tala growled, "Don't make me drop it on your face!"

Reluctantly, Tyson pulled the strap behind his head and adjusted the coconut on his face. "How do I look?" he asked, his lips moving visibly behind the giant 'O' shaped mouth hole.

"I think you look better with the mask on," Kai commented.

"Why thank you, Kai!"

"That wasn't exactly a compliment," Emily muttered, turning from the window to shoot Tyson with a puzzled look.

"You know," Brooklyn said to Kai with a chuckle as Tala, Kevin, and Hilary buzzed around Tyson perfecting his costume. "When Tala said he was gonna drop it on Tyson's face, it reminded me of that song from 'The Full Monty.'" When Kai looked at him as though he had suddenly grown two heads, he quickly added, "That song, 'Big Ass Rock'?"

Kai's face lit up with recognition. "I like that song," he said, his eyes distantly glazing over. "I have dreams about singing that song to Tyson. Without the part where I'm suicidal. Just homicidal."

Brooklyn let out a nervous chuckle and inched himself a foot away from Kai. When he looked back at Tyson, the boy looked as if he had stepped out of the jungles of an exotic island and was ready to start chopping off heads.

"Someone's coming!" Emily announced as she grabbed hold of Tyson's arm. "Quick! Places!"

Making sure his mask wouldn't fall off, Tyson positioned himself next to the door as everyone else hid in the bathroom.

Soon, the door opened with a small creak.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Tyson cried, jumping in front of his victim and shaking his hands maniacally around his head. When the boy fainted from fright, Tyson removed the mask and looked down at the floor. "Oops."

There lay Max Tate, unconscious on the floor of his own cabin.

"Dammit, Tyson!" Tala shouted as everyone returned to the scene. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Sorry," the blue-haired boy apologized sheepishly. He sighed sadly and sat on one of the beds, pouting slightly as Tala, Kevin, Hilary, and Emily took care of the unconscious boy. "I'm sorry I messed up your plan, Tala. I thought it was Daichi."

At Tyson's disheartened expression, Kai unexpectedly sat down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tyson…" he said soothingly.

"Yeah?" the other boy replied sullenly.

"I know you screwed up virtually our entire day," Kai told him, his expression understanding. "And you annoy almost every person you come in contact with, and sometimes you feel like you're alone in the world, right?"

Tyson nodded slowly as Brooklyn, who was watching the scene, rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where this was going.

"I just want you to know that you shouldn't kill yourself because of all this."

"HUH?" Tyson exclaimed. "But, I don't-"

"I'd be more than happy to do it for you."

"Kai, I-"

"First, let's find a big ass rock."

When Tyson's eyes grew to the size of coconuts, Brooklyn rushed over and grabbed Kai by the scarf, pulling the boy behind him. "Forget he said any of that. Kai-chan's not feeling very well."

"I'm fine!" Kai protested, trying to wrestle his scarf free from Brooklyn's grasp. "I just want to find a rock! A big ass rock!"

"That doesn't make it better!" Brooklyn countered. When Kai's eyes glazed over again, he promptly gave the boy a hard slap on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL, KINGSTON?"

At Kai's shout, Max's eyes flew open and he sat straight up on the bunk in wide-eyed fear. "Where is it?" he cried, looking around wildly. "Where is that monster?"

"Uh, you mean Tyson," Hilary told him nonchalantly.

"It's not nice to call people names, Hilary," Max said admonishingly.

"But it really was Tyson," Kevin explained. "He was just wearing a mask."

As Tala handed the coconut mask to the blonde, the cabin door flew open suddenly and the intended victim bounded happily inside. Daichi paused as everyone stared at him.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, dashing towards Max and prodding at the mask with his finger. "It looks so wicked!"

Well, that was another plan failed.

Kai exchanged a look with Brooklyn and whispered, "Next time, let's drop a big ass rock on his face."

Brooklyn shook his head.

"A cinderblock is better."

- + - + - + - + - +  
Hilary smiled mischievously. It was her turn to come up a brilliant plan, and this one, unlike the other two dimwits', was sure to work! The vengeful group had returned to the mess hall as per her idea.

Kai and Brooklyn had to wonder, why were they still following these people? To see Daichi suffer, of course.

Hilary held a glass of milk in one hand and snatched up the bottle of tabasco sauce with the other. Her plan was to offer milk and cookies to Daichi but, unbeknownst to the young boy, the innocent looking glass of milk was actually going to be mixed with hot, spicy tabasco sauce.

He'll never see it coming, she thought evilly.

Next to her, Tyson feigned a yawn. "Bo-oring," he chimed, stealing one of the cookies. "This is so lame."

"I liked the big ass rock," Kai muttered to himself.

"But it'll work!" Hilary protested haughtily. "Sometimes it's better to go back to basics. You guys," she shot Tyson and Tala each a dirty look, "made things too complicated."

"A big ass rock would've been simple," Kai muttered under his breath.

"How is a bucket of water over a door complicated?" Tyson challenged.

"Scaring someone from behind a door is a classic!" Tala informed her simultaneously.

"Blah blah blah," Hilary said, mixing the milk and tabasco with a spoon. "All we need now is for someone to actually go get him."

All eyes landed on Tyson.

"What? Why me?"

"Because it's more believable if it's you," Brooklyn told him.

"If it has to do with food, he'd believe anybody!" Tyson countered.

"Too late, it's you," Kai said as he dragged him by the back of his collar to the door and promptly booted him out the door.

As the remaining six campers waited for the two boys to return, Kai spotted from the corner of his eye a good-sized rock sitting on the floor in front of the kitchen door. Funny, hadn't noticed that before, he thought, probably to just hold the door open.

The moments passed by slowly for Kai as he found himself frequently glancing back at the rock. It was a big ass rock, just like the ones in Kai's dreams.

Finally, the door to the mess hall opened.

And Max Tate ran in, out of breath. Catching sight of the group of people gathered at one table, he made his way over, panting profusely.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked.

"Kizami… saw… the mask," he told them between pants, "and she thought… I was going… to play a prank… on her with it… and she chased me… out of the cabin…"

At this point, Tala suspiciously avoided making eye contact with Max. He couldn't let the others know that he had been the one who forgot the mask, now could he?

"Milk!" Max gasped suddenly.

"No, don't drink that!" Hilary shouted.

But it was too late. Max, in his thirst, had downed the entire glass.

Speechless, the entire group watched. Nothing happened for quite some time, but then Max's face suddenly grew an intense shade of pink and steam seemingly blew out of his ears.

"GAHHHHHH!" the blonde shrieked as he started to run toward the kitchen.

"You don't wanna go in there!" Kevin called after him, recalling that the group couldn't find the tabasco sauce initially and in their efforts had managed to turn the kitchen upside-down.

Max ran into the kitchen despite Kevin's warning, and immediately ran back out. He ran straight past the table and opened the door with a thundering 'WHACK!' as it hit something on the other side.

As Tyson and Daichi, who was holding his head, entered the cafeteria, Max's figure could be seen outside growing smaller and smaller as he made a mad dash for the cabin.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked as Daichi continued to rub the new, rather large bump his head now supported.

"The door hit me," he replied sadly.

Kai scowled slightly. He had been the one who wanted to give Daichi's head a new bump. With his big ass rock, that is.

- + - + - + - + - +  
Sighing contentedly, Mejiko collapsed onto her bed. She was surprised at what a quiet day it had been without Tyson and Tala, not that she was complaining. It had, actually, been quite enjoyable.

With the day over and done with, all she wanted to do was snuggle up to her deep, dark secret and sleep.

Yes, Mejiko slept with a Big Bird stuffed animal at night.

She opened her eyes briefly to look for her rather, large toy and held back a scream.

Someone had deliberately gone and plucked all the feathers off of her Big Bird's head and turned it into a Bald Bird.

- + - + - + - + - +  
(To be continued.)

I hope you guys liked this super-dooper-unbelievably late chapter!

Also, I apologize about all the "Big Ass Rock" references. I'm currently in LOVE with the song, haha. If you guys want to listen to it, it's actually called "Big Ass Rock" and it's from the musical "The Full Monty". I love it. (:

I'm thinking of writing either a short ficcy for it, or just making it as an extra/bonus chapter in here. What do you guys think?

As usual, let me know! (:


End file.
